Brothers Bond
by Nathy1000000
Summary: Wyatt puts a spell on Chris to take him to the future. What will he do to him? Can their parents help? Will Chris escape? Will Chris join his brother? Starts after ChrisCrossed.
1. The spell

A/N: In case anyone read this before, I decided to put the first chapters again to fix the annoying spacing thing

I love father/son, brothers stuff in general. This is my first Charmed fic. When I was watching Charmed last season the Wyatt-Chris story-line got me totally hooked. The fic´s main topic will be Chris and Wyatt relationship but they´ll also interact with their parents. It starts after Chris-Crossed. I know that eppy was a long time ago but I loved it.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed or any of its characters (you can be sure I don´t owe Chris otherwise he would have never died). I do own some characters that will appear in the fic and some of the spells. Also English is not my natural language so you may notice some mistakes thanks to D they won´t be that many. So, thanks D!  
Tell me what you think about it anyway. Thanks for reading!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Brother´s bond **

Chapter one: The spell

Piper and Leo were discussing Chris in the attic.

"I don't know if we can trust him. " Leo's voice sounded worried. He couldn't make up his mind about Chris.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt Wyatt. "

"I have the same feeling but I still think he's hiding something"

Piper lowered her voice. "Don't talk so loud, he's downstairs he'll hear you. "

Leo was going to ask 'and so what' when the wall glowed, opening the portal from the future and a demon came in. Piper and Leo looked surprised at him and they were going to attack him when the demon shimmered out.

"Where the hell did he go? Leo!.Orb downstairs, protect Wyatt!" Piper was yelling. It had been strange; the demon hadn't even tried to attack them.

Leo grabbed Piper and he orbed them to Wyatt's room. Chris was there while Wyatt was in his cradle. Chris was already fighting with the demon. The demon had suddenly appeared by his side and tried to attack him. Chris had defended himself pushing the demon against the wall. Suddenly the demon disappeared from the wall.  
Piper grabbed Wyatt. Chris looked around.

"Everyone all right?" Chris sounded worried.

"Yes, the demon didn't attack us, he came through the portal in the attic" Leo looked at Chris intentionally.

Chris looked at him worried. The portal? That meant the future. And that meant Wyatt wasn't giving up on taking him back.

"What's going on?. Watch out Chris!" Leo shouted suddenly. The demon had just appeared by Chris' side and attacked him with a knife. Chris orbed out quickly but not quickly enough. The demon managed to make a cut on his arm. After that he shimmered out.

"What the hell..?" Leo looked surprised.

"Quickly, to the attic" Chris shouted orbing out. Leo followed him.

They arrived to the attic just in time to see the portal disappeared.

Chris looked at this scared. The demon had left. But why? He had only given him a cut. Could the knife have something? What was Wyatt thinking? Perhaps the knife was poisoned or something but he didn't feel bad at all. The cut had been a little deep but nothing major.

Leo turned to him.

"Chris. I think it's time you tell me what's going on"

Chris thought for a moment. He couldn't tell him he was his son. That would be revealing too much. But may be if he told him about...

"Wyatt. " he said suddenly.

"What do you mean? "

"Wyatt sent him. "

"What the hell are you talking about? Wyatt is downstairs with his mom." Leo was really confused.

Chris faced him after taking a deep breath.

"I didn't come to stop a demon from killing Wyatt. I came to stop a demon from turning him. "

Leo just looked at him surprised. He didn't want to believe it. But something, a slight sense of connection with Chris made him believe he was telling the truth.

"And what do you think he wanted, Cause that demon couldn't really believe he could kill a white-lighter with a knife. " Leo just looked at him and Chris couldn't believe the joy he felt just because Leo believed him.

"I'm not sure. " Chris tried not to show how upset and scared he was. Before Wyatt turned and even after that, they had been really close and he couldn't believe his big brother wanted to harm him. Wyatt had been the one protecting him from demons, not sending them.

"Come here, I'll heal that wound, and then we'll figure out how to tell Piper and the others...Piper will freak out." Chris smiled at his father and nodded. Piper would freak out, sure, if she only knew the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the future attic, the demon was coming out of the portal. Wyatt was waiting for him.

"Could you do it? " It was stupid question; he wouldn't dare come back if he didn't.

"Yes, sir" the demon gave Wyatt the knife that still had Chris blood on it.

Wyatt smiled. "Good". Then he obliterated the demon. He didn't need witnesses. This was between Chris and him.  
"It's time that you can home, little brother" he mumbled. He had everything ready. He took the knife and he carefully let some of Chris' blood fall in a pot.  
He had to hurry. He said the spell.

Through time and space, hear my call  
Under this spell you shall fall  
Using the bond we share with each other  
Surrender to me my little brother.  
Open your thoughts open your mind.  
From now on, they are also mine.  
No longer free, you can't escape.  
All my orders you will obey.

Then he took another knife and he slightly cut his hand. He sprinkled Chris' blood with his own. He waited until they mixed and he saw how his covered Chris' to the point that it almost disappeared.

He smiled. It was done. If this had worked he should sense Chris' thoughts, even in the past. It'd work better when Chris was finally at home but he didn't want that yet. He concentrated. Yes, he could sense Chris. It had worked. Chris had no escape from this. He focused on Chris.  
"And now, little brother...listen to me..dream..."


	2. Night visitor

Chapter two: Night visitor

_The demon appeared suddenly in the kitchen. Chris was with Wyatt. They heard their mom shout.  
"Don't worry kids… it's just a Hammorand demon. They aren't supposed to be evil. "  
They still ran to the kitchen. When they arrived, the demon had his hands on his mom, he had taken her by surprise. Her eyes were fixed on the demon. Chris got crazy. He started hitting the demon with all his powers.  
"Attack him Wyatt! What's wrong with you?"  
Wyatt looked tenderly at his brother and he joined him. He wasn't crying but his heart was clearly broken.  
"It's useless Chris. When it has started it can't be stopped."  
"No… Dad!" Chris sounded like a little boy. Leo appeared by his side and when he looked and understood what was happening, his appearance turned as Wyatt's. _

"_It's useless" he mumbled. But he still joined his sons.  
The three kept fighting the demon and trying to pull it apart from Piper in every magical and physical way they knew. But it was useless, as Wyatt and Leo had predicted.  
Finally the demon disappeared and Piper fell dead in the floor.  
"Noo" Chris cried.  
Wyatt and Leo were red with fury.  
"The demon took her by surprised. They are supposed to be good, if it wasn't for that he would have never surprised her" Wyatt couldn't speak due to his rage.  
"I'll find out what the hell happen. Whoever did this is going to pay" Leo looked at his sons and orbed away, unable to look at his wife and only love's dead body.  
A sound came from outside. The city was shaking.  
"Chris! Chris! " Wyatt was shouting. "Control your powers you are destroying the city"  
Wyatt held him and Chris made an effort to stop. When he did, he was covered with tears.  
"How can you be so calm about this, Wy?... Mom died, dad is never here. We are all alone now"  
Wyatt lowered until his face almost met Chris's. And he cleared his little brother's eyes.  
"I'm not calm. Whoever did this is going to pay. And we are not alone. We have each other. I'll always protect you Chris, I promise."  
Chris just hugged his brother unable to stop crying.  
Suddenly the scene disappeared and adult Wyatt appeared by Chris' side.  
"It's time we make that demon pay, brother. I need you for that. You have to come to me, Chris. You have no choice. You'll come...soon."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom...mom" Chris was shouting and sweating. Piper entered the room and went next to him. Chris had insisted on sleeping in the house to be near the attic in case of anymore attacks from the future.  
"Chris"  
He woke-up and hugged her crying.  
"What's wrong? You seemed to be dreaming of your mom. " Piper's voice was worried and also surprised by Chris' affection. It was so unlike the broody white-lighter.  
Chris finally woke-up and released Piper, feeling a little ashamed.  
"I'm sorry just a bad dream. You look a little like my mom, sorry" He smiled at her and Piper found that smile strangely familiar. She smiled back at him.  
"Will you be all right?"  
"Yes" he sounded confident but he was worried. What the hell was Wyatt doing? He couldn't help having the feeling it had to do with him.  
Still smiling and worried Piper left the room. Wyatt was in a cradle in her bedroom and he had a lamp he had moved with telekinesis.  
"No sweetie, you can't play with this..." she was going to put the lamp in its place but she changed his mind and took it out of the room.  
"Sometimes I just wish I had a normal baby" she mumbled before going to sleep devoting her last thought to Chris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom...mom!"  
Piper entered the room with worried expression.  
"Chris this the third night you have had this dream. Are you sure you are all right?"  
"I'm fine, don't worry"  
Piper was going to reply when suddenly Chris orbed out.

Chris appeared in Wyatt´s room. "I didn't do that" he mumbled. He hadn't orbed, why was he there?  
Baby Wyatt was smiling at him and with his arms up.  
"So...you feel lonely little fellow? You did this? How?" Chris held him a little touched. Having his big brother in his arms had always been weird for him. He still missed him  
Piper was still in Chris' room, surprised.  
"Chris where are you?"  
"I'm here Piper" Chris' voice came from Wyatt´s room. Chris was holding Wyatt. Paige and Phoebe had joined him.

"Again with the dream Chris?" Paige was tired. Chris had been screaming the last three nights and she was trying to keep her latest new job. Arriving late wasn't the way.

"I can sense you are worried Chris...and upset" Phoebe was kind of confused by her reading. Especially when Piper entered the room. Chris feelings went deeper. When Chris noticed Phoebe's look he quickly turned away from her.

"Has Wyatt ever called any of you? Paige, did he ever make you orb in here?" Chris knew something was going on, he just couldn't figure out what.

The three sisters looked confused.

"No...maybe it's a new power. You think he made you orb in here?" Paige was confused-

"I don't..." Chris got distracted by Wyatt pointing to another lamp that Piper hadn't taken away. Without even thinking he took it as he was going to give it to the baby. Paige telekinetically put it in its own place.

"Are you insane, Chris? He's a baby! You can't give him a lamp just because he asks you to" Paige was looking at Chris carefully. Phoebe could sense his fear and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe I'm just too tired. I'll try to sleep again"

"Ya...and try not to dream" Paige looked worried as Chris orbed out.

"The dreams and all started after the demon attacked...you think that means something?" Piper was really worried.

"I don't know but he's scared to death...that I can tell. And I have really weird readings when he's around you...or Wyatt. It feels like..."

"Familiar, I know." Piper couldn't exactly tell what she was feeling. "Well...let's try to sleep a little...tomorrow we'll figure it out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was lying in his bed, unable to sleep, worried. _'Wyatt…do you have something to do with this?'.  
_He almost jumped when he heard a voice in his head…_'yes...and it's time you come to me, brother'.  
_He looked around, scared but didn't see anyone else. _'Just a dream',_ he thought. _'May be I'm going crazy'._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_  
_Later that night when they were all asleep again the portal glowed. Wyatt came through it alone and while the portal closed he said a spell that kept everyone in the house sleeping.  
He searched for Chris' presence and he orbed into his bedroom. He sat at the edge of his bed and he mumbled to Chris…

"Time to come home, little brother. Wake up but don't say a word or scream, don't use your powers and don't do anything else but what I tell you...just follow me."

Chris opened his eyes and his face showed his fear when he recognized his brother. He wanted to scream or orb out but he just couldn't. Wyatt smiled at him evilly.

"Just come with me, brother"

Wyatt made him stand up and he just couldn't resist. Wyatt orbed them up to the attic.

"Just stay still while I open the portal. Don't move or talk"

Chris eyes widened with fear when he realized he was unable to disobey. He stayed still while Wyatt opened the portal. He wanted to scream really bad or call someone but he just couldn't. Could he try to call Leo with his mind? The only person whom he could do this was ironically the person he wanted to escape from. The only person whom he had ever shared a mental bond with was Wyatt. He had never shared a mental bond with his dad. That wasn't strange. The jerk hadn't even recognized him. Truth was his mother hadn't recognized him either but she could sense something. But Leo couldn't. Wyatt's voice made him go back to reality and fear took his mind again.

"I know what you are thinking, brother. I can read your thoughts now. And don't try to call anyone with your mind. You know you can only do that with me and I'm here. And I won't help you. And you've already known he was a jerk you didn't need to come back to the past to learn that"  
Chris almost smiled at this last remark. Wyatt spoke firmly again.

"Besides, I put a spell on the house no one will wake up until we leave. Well I didn't do anything to dad but you can't call him and we both know he won't come alone, right? Don't answer, the portal is ready…just come with me and don't try anything stupid "

The portal was glowing. Wyatt wrapped his arms around an immobile Chris' shoulders. He really didn't need to but with Chris you could never be too sure.

"Just walk" he ordered in his brother's ear.  
Chris found himself walking to the portal, side by side with Wyatt, thinking that was the last thing he wanted to do but unable to do anything else.  
The portal closed behind them.


	3. Back to the future

Chapter three. Back to the future

The sisters woke up the next morning to find that Chris was completely gone. They called him a thousand times but he didn't come.

"I´m sure something has happened to him" Piper was feeling more worried than what she could have believed. "Leo!"  
Leo orbed in.

"What?"

"Chris disappeared" Paige knew that she was going to lose her job again. "Well to hell with it!"

"What do you mean disappeared?"

"We mean gone, not here, not coming, not answer, not nothing" Phoebe was losing her patience.

Leo looked at them thoughtfully. His face made the sisters think he could know something.

"Do you know what could have happened? Do you know anything about him that we'd need to know?"

Leo just glanced at them.

"Leo!"

Leo hesitated.

"I think you all need to sit. Chris and I were wondering how to tell you this. Especially you, Piper"

The sisters sat at the table while Leo walked up and down trying to think of the best way to say it. He couldn't find any, so he just blurted out.

"Chris came to stop Wyatt from becoming evil. He said a demon turned him."

The sisters looked at each other in shock.

"And you believed him?" Paige looked at Leo, surprised. He wasn't one that trusted Chris, not to mention, he was clearly far from being Chris' favorite. If she had to guess who Chris would trust alone that would be Piper.

Piper couldn't say anything. The way she felt with Chris was weird, she trusted him instinctively. But to think that Wyatt...her turn. All of them looked at the cradle where Wyatt played happily.

Leo looked at Piper before answering.

"It just made sense when I think of Chris behavior. He had a lot of chances to hurt Wyatt but he always protected him. He insists a lot on protecting him even when we are all in danger...and he didn't have many reason to make up a lie like that when he told me that. I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth. He thinks that whatever turned Wyatt, started now."

Piper looked at Wyatt. Her baby was so sweet...she couldn't believe that. However, she trusted Chris.

"He was trying to hide who he was." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"I know. And I'm not sure of who he is or why he has such an interest in Wyatt. He refused to tell me that." Leo didn't know how to put it. But he still believed Chris.

"His reading did change around Wyatt" Phoebe said. 'And Piper' she thought. But what could that mean?

"Anyway I think he wouldn't leave without telling us. And if he didn't leave voluntarily, we have to think someone came for him. But we didn't hear a shout, a scream, nothing. And he was sleeping in his room, in this house"

"May be he left the house?" Paige was lost.

"The portal is here. If anyone came for him from the future it was through the attic." Leo was sure about that.

"Do you remember that demon? Chris started acting weird after he attacked" Piper suddenly remembered the dreams and his strange behavior around Wyatt.

"What do you mean with weird? Cause he was always weird" Leo looked at Piper's eyes and he suddenly went by her side and held her.  
They hugged. Just the thought that their son will turn into the evil ruler of the world made them panicked. Chris had given very few details to Leo, but he had told him that Wyatt had killed two elders, took over the underworld, became the source of all evil, and killed the remaining elders and finally started taking over the world attacking humans, demons and witches without distinction or compassion. Now the humans knew about magic. And that a warlock ruled a great part of the country. And Wyatt wouldn't stop until he controlled everything. That was everything Chris had told him.

"Oh...you're right, Piper...and he acted strange around Wyatt...he said that Wyatt could call him or something? Apparently Wyatt had made him orb in into his room...telepathically" Paige remembered he had asked if Wyatt could do that with her. "We thought it was a new power but it only happened with Chris "

"Right and he gave him that lamp...just because the baby asked him to. We thought he was insane" Phoebe recalled.  
Leo got pale.

"What. Do you have any ideas?" Piper looked interested.

"Well it makes some sense. Sounds like a slavery spell"

"What's that?" Piper was worried.

"A spell that makes a person or a witch do everything you say. It doesn't affect thoughts or feelings but when the person that cast it says something the other can't help obeying, no matter what. "

"The baby did that to Chris?" Paige looked at her cute nephew, who smiled at her.

"No. Not the baby, if Wyatt is really evil in the future it could have been him."

"From the future to the past?" Phoebe looked worried.

"Well, yea slavery spells are powerful and well known among warlocks but really hard to perform. But when you can they are all-powerful. It applies directly to the person you want...time or space is not a barrier."

"What do you mean with hard to perform?" Phoebe was thinking. It would sure not be that easy or there'd be slaves all over the world.

Leo sighed, "It takes a lot of power. So first, the warlock casting it must be really powerful. And the two people or warlocks must share a bond. The spell doesn't make a slave out of nowhere it simply enhances the bond the two warlocks share and also changes it in a way that one obeys the other. So, if the bond that exists between Chris and future Wyatt, exists between Chris and the baby, it makes sense that he would obey the baby."

"What do you mean exactly by bond?"

"Any kind of bond: mental or physical. Love, marriage, even mutual hates for each other. It can also be a friendship or a person you met and have strong feelings about...whatever links two people in a way one thinks of the other. But the spell requires a proof of that bond to be cast. And the stronger the bond...the stronger the power of the spell. The obedience takes the form of the bond. If it wasn't special it's just taking direct orders from the other."

"So what bond do you think Chris and Wyatt share? The demon probably took that proof, because he only hurt Chris...but he didn't really take anything. Did he?" Phoebe asked.

"He took the knife with Chris blood...maybe that's what he was looking for?"

Piper felt worried. "You think they are blood related?"

"Well...that would explain Chris's interest. Maybe they are cousins...maybe Chris is my son" Phoebe said happily.

"Shouldn't you have felt something?" Paige was trying the idea of Chris being her son and it just felt strange.

Piper was starting to have the right idea, but it just sounded too crazy.

"There are tons of possibilities" Leo said following Piper's thoughts but not wanting to believe it either. Not after the way he had treated Chris. And Chris, the way Chris treated him...that wasn't the way you treat a good father. Was it? He didn't want to think of the possibility. It made him feel too guilty.

"Well it doesn't matter...now that we know what kind of spell it is we can reverse it. Can't we?" Paige sounded happy.

"I'm afraid we can't. One thing is sure about these kinds of spells. Only the warlock that made it can lift it" Leo sounded sad.

"But with the power of three..." Piper looked at Leo.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think it would work, even if it wasn't Wyatt. But it being Wyatt, that's the power he used to cast it."

Piper hugged Leo. "What is Chris going through...what will Wyatt do to him? "

Leo hugged her. He wanted to kiss her so much. But he just hugged her and added.

"I don't know Piper, but I promise you, we'll find a way to save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the future Chris could barely stop the fear he was feeling. He didn't know what was going on but he couldn't speak or use his powers. He couldn't read Wyatt's thoughts as Wyatt could read his. There had been a time where they had both been able to do that, mostly because they rarely wanted to hide them from each other. But that time had been long ago. In fact when Chris had left for the past they could still do that but only when they weren't blocking each other out. And at that time they had been blocking each other for so long that he wasn't even sure if they could still do it. Perhaps he could still read Wyatt's thoughts when he wasn't blocking them. He could sense that Wyatt was purposely hiding his feelings. So, he was probably able to read them if it wasn't for that, just as before.  
Wyatt still had his arms around Chris's shoulders when they arrived to the future attic. Without a word he orbed them out of it. They appeared in a place Chris could immediately recognize. They were next to a lake where they have been as kids. He couldn't guess what the hell was in Wyatt's head, bringing him here. They had only been here once again since then.  
Wyatt spoke again and Chris was starting to fear every single word that came out of his mouth. He was already speech-less and without powers. Not to mention Wyatt was reading his thoughts. What else would Wyatt do?  
As he read those thoughts Wyatt smiled almost affectionately. He could read Chris fear and even if part of him was pleased at that...his brother could be such a trouble-maker sometimes he needed that lesson, a part of him felt sorry for what he was doing to the only person that used to trust him. He truly wished they hadn't come to this. But he had to acknowledge, this will make things easier. And he needed Chris at his side, for so many reasons.

"Sit, Chris. And speak now if you want. And you can use your powers but not against me and don't orb out of this place. It would be useless anyway. I can call you with my mind wherever you are and you'll come. You are mine now, little brother."  
Chris sat as Wyatt had ordered. He felt furious when he heard the rest of his speech.

"What the hell have you done to me...you jerk" he yelled furiously. He wanted to jump at Wyatt but he already couldn't attack him with his powers, he just couldn't focus on aiming them at him and he realized that a physical attack would be worthless. Especially due to the situation, he was doing everything that Wyatt said whether he liked it or not

Wyatt smiled evilly. "Nothing major, just a little spell to keep in your place. I would tell you not to insult me, but it's kind of funny to watch you so pissed when there's nothing you can do about it."

Chris just wanted to jump at Wyatt, throw something at him. He desperately realized he couldn't.  
Suddenly the water at the lake began to move more and more violently. Big waves started to be formed crashing furiously at the edges of the lake.

"Easy, Chris, you know that you can't control your powers when you are too upset. You don't want to destroy the world, remember?"

The moment Wyatt said 'easy' Chris calmed down and the water went quiet again. When Chris noted this he freaked out.

"You can control my feelings too? "he was wondering why Wyatt wasn't trying to kill him as the previous time instead of making him go through something like this. He was also wondering how the hell he had managed to do a spell like that while he was in the past.

"Not really, just some reactions...I can read your feelings and thoughts but they are all yours"

"How the hell could you...sounds like a slavery spell"

"That's what it is" Wyatt smiled making Chris even more afraid.

"But you need to have a bond with the person to..." suddenly he understood. "Oh...Wyatt you didn't...you used the bond we have as brothers. You used that to control me? You jerk! Of course that's why the demon only made a cut...he just needed my blood to prove it...I can't believe it "Chris sounded so disappointed, that Wyatt felt that he had to defend himself.

"You dumb ass. I spent a lot of time thinking how the hell I would avoid having to kill you, and your response is getting angry"

"Oh...so you thought about this while you were choking me actually trying to kill me? Or when you were killing my fiancée?" Chris was clearly bitter and angry at this point. The water started moving again, but slowly.

"You had left me no choice then, I offered you forgiveness, even after betraying me and you responded by attacking me. You really pissed me off, little brother. But that won't happen again. Now you can't leave me and you can't betray me again."

"I've never..."

The water started moving again. Chris moved his hands to control it and himself and the same time and it began a still, nice movement.

"Nice" Wyatt smiled.

"A brother I used to have taught me how to do that"

"I'm still here, Chris"

"Yea...trying to kill me and putting spells on me" Chris's eyes were fixed on the water at that point but Wyatt could read sorrow mixed with Chris' fear. He put an arm around Chris' shoulder and Chris looked at him surprised. He didn't know what to think about this.  
"Say that you are sorry you've betrayed me, Chris"

"I'm sorry I've betrayed you, Wyatt" Chris's answer just slipped from his mouse. _'Stupid spell' h_e thought angrily. He looked at his brother furiously but he didn't remove Wyatt's arm that was still at his shoulder.

"You can make me say whatever you want, over powerful jerk, but you know I never betrayed you and I was just trying to help"

"Destroying everything I've built is not helping me Chris. And you have no idea of what you were getting into."

Chris found no point in fighting that. Wyatt already knew what he thought about what he'd built. And due to the situation pissing him off wouldn't help.

"That kind of spell can only be undone..."

"By the warlock or witch that made it. And I don't think I'll be in that mood any time soon, Chris"

Chris felt defeated; He didn't even want to imagine what Wyatt would make him do. And he had no way to avoid it.

"I can't believe you used our bond as brothers. You had to enhance it to do that."

"Yea...I've used it and now our bond is stronger but now it works one way if I want to. I can always read your thoughts but you can't read mine unless I let you. I'll know where you are every single moment and you'll know where I am only if I let you. And we can still call each other with our minds but you'll come to me. No matter where I am or where you are. And of course, you'll do everything I say"

Chris tried to find some failure in this to escape. Wyatt sensed it.

"Stop it, Chris. There is no way out for you. The game is over. It's time you join me"

"I'll never join you" Chris pulled apart of his brother's arm.

"Of course you will, you have no choice now"

"You may be able to make me go with you but I'll never turn evil"

"I'm not evil, Chris, good and evil don't exist, and that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Chris looked up into his brother's eyes.

"You are not evil? What do you call murdering people? You murder innocents and good witches."

"I only murder them if they oppose me. I give everyone the opportunity to work with me in making a better world"

"A better destroyed world? You call a better world the world you want?" Chris felt really sad at this point. "Why did you have to do this Wyatt...we were so happy before...why did you have to turn?" Chris sounded like he could cry. He had tried really hard not to think of this monster like his brother but he couldn't, Wyatt made everything confusing when he was with him. Sometimes he attacked him like the last time or did horrible things like this spell and sometimes he tried to make him change his mind like now.

Wyatt could sense his sorrow. He spoke in a softer tone of voice.

"When I hear you, it seems you entered our house one day and instead of me you found a demon. And I'm the same person, I'm still here"

Chris shook his head.

"No...the Wyatt I knew wouldn't run the underworld. And you've killed the elders"

"I rule the whole world, brother. And you'll help me at this. And the elders deserved it they've made us hide our magic and feel like freaks. They've invented good and evil. This is not about good and evil, it's about power and we are the most powerful witches in the world...we have to be together. And we weren't happy...our mom and dad got killed."

Chris looked surprised at his brother and for the first time he could read his feelings. And there was a cold anger mixed with sadness when he was saying this. However, he was expression-less. He remembered his dream.

"Was it you sending me those dreams about mom's death? Why did you, Wy? You know how much that hurt me.", Chris looked down. Wyatt looked at him, surprised by the use of the name he used to use when they were little and close. With a sad voice Chris went on.

"Is that how this is going to be? You are going to use your power over me to hurt me and torture me? I know you've tried to kill me but I still wouldn't expect something like this from you, brother".

"It's not that, I wanted you to think about mom. I know how to vanquish the demon that killed her. I thought you would want to know. Besides, I need your help to vanquish him" Wyatt's tone even tried to be comforting.

Chris looked surprise.

"But they are supposed to be good. All we've found out is that there is no good magic that can kill them"

Wyatt sighed. Again that rambling about good and evil.

"Well...there isn't, we'll have to use black magic."

"I'm not going to use black magic for anything" Chris' rage was starting again.

Wyatt smiled calmly.

"You are going to use any kind of magic I tell you to use. I was hoping you'd do this willingly but you'll do it anyway. "He smirked. "I'm also counting on you to find some of your friends. With your help, we'll end the movement against me,"

"Bastard!"

Chris freaked. He realized he'd do it if Wyatt ordered him to. He got madder and frustrated he couldn't attack his brother with his powers. Without even thinking he jumped on Wyatt. Wyatt fell under his weigh and Chris punched him. Wyatt sent him away with telekinesis.

"Are you out of your mind?" "You can't attack me!"

Angrily he made Chris fly into the lake. Then he made him fly again against a rock. Chris felt the pain when his back struck it. He realized he was all wet and he got angrier.

"You are so brave, using your powers against someone that can't use his against you"

"I don't want to hurt you, Chris" That's what will happen if you attack me. You haven't any chance of wining, only of getting hurt"

"Coward!" Chris knew he had no real chance against Wyatt, at least not in this situation. But he had to let his fury out in some way. Wyatt sensed that too. His brother was really powerful, more powerful than what he liked to admit. He was happy he could use Chris' powers for his purposes now but holding his anger in was not Chris' specialty.

He smiled coldly standing up over Chris and facing him.

"Fine, attack me now if you want. I just warn you, you are making things worse for yourself. "

Surprised by these words, Chris slowly stood up. His brother knew that he was the only witch in the world with powers to face him. He had to be pretty sure about his own powers now to let him do that.

Chris stood up slowly and while he was doing that he moved a finger and a great amount of water hit Wyatt completely soaking him. Wyatt was surprised at that move and he didn't react immediately. Chris took advantage of this and he threw a stone flying with telekinesis. Wyatt couldn't see it due to the water and it hit his arm in a really painful way.

"That's for Bianca, you jerk"

"Stupid kid" Wyatt mumbled.

He orbed out. Suddenly, Chris felt his brother's presence at his back. Wyatt hit him with his power and with his fists. Chris tried to punch him but he just couldn't see him. Wyatt was too fast and he kept appearing and disappearing hitting him each time. Chris orbed, appearing at the other part of the lake. It was a pity he just couldn't leave the place, he thought.

Wyatt smiled. "You had enough? You know you can't really get away from me, little brother", he said quietly.

"Of course not, BIG BROTHER"

One of Chris greater powers was controlling the elements. He made the water create a huge wave and he orbed on top of it He used this to jump on his brother hitting him with all his powers at the same time. He couldn't destroy his brother with just magic, Wyatt was too powerful but he could still hurt him. Wyatt fell feeling a pain from hell and he needed a few minutes to stand up. When he did he was really angry. Wyatt threw his brother away with telekinesis and he sent him an energy ball. It hit Chris and sent him flying to the lake's edge. Wyatt got up and moved his finger using his power to choke him. He knew that hurt, but also that Chris hated that power most.

Chris started choking with hate in his eyes. He couldn't move. Wyatt approached him, his eyes fixed on Chris'.

"Enough, little brother? Say that's enough Chris." He stopped the choking power and Chris started coughing.

"It's enough" Chris held his throat to recover his breath.

"Good boy" Wyatt smiled evilly.

Chris was going to protest that it wasn't really enough, that he had only said it due to the spell and that he wanted to keep fighting, when Wyatt said.

"No, no protesting. It's enough when I say it's enough. You'll have to get used to the idea that I'm in charge here. Now stop it, and sit again. And don't get up until I say you can"

Chris obeyed immediately looking at his brother with killing eyes. Wyatt laughed when he read Chris' thoughts.

"Come on, brother, we won't win anything by destroying each other."

Chris just looked at him, he really wanted to orb out and run away from his brother but he just sat listening to him. Wyatt's spell was powerful and it made him really afraid of what will come next.

Wyatt sat next to him in an almost confident way, as if they were going to share some secret.

"Calm down, Chris. I'm glad to see you are still powerful. But remember you can't beat me. Not like this anyway. And now, another order: from now on when I ask questions you are going to answer with the true. You can't lie to me anymore, brother" Wyatt looked directly at Chris's eyes. Chris stared at him. Fear got into him, he had some information Wyatt could want. It was ironical. Before Wyatt turned he had lied to him on very few occasions. Wyatt was almost the only person in the world with whom he didn't have to fake.

Wyatt read this though and he felt sorry too. But he only looked at his brother's eye and added.

"Now I'm going to start asking questions...say you are ready Chris."

"I'm ready" Chris repeated obediently but in a sarcastic tone. He tried to delay it. "You are really taking advantage. Aren't you? No lies, it's almost every brother's dream"

Wyatt actually laughed. He was calm, he had the control and he would use it.

"Of course", he thought of Chris' thought about not lying to him before. That could be interesting. "Do you remember that time we'd promised dad we would make mom's gift with our own hands, no buying and no magic and you gave her that incredible doll...I'd made a doll too, and yours was better than mine. Tell me, did you use magic to see my gift and to make yours. Cause I'm sure you did but I didn't know how. I'd protected mine with spells and all...and I thought dad would have known if we used magic"

Chris laughed with some evilness.

"I can't believe you are using your power to know that. So, it still bothers you?"

"Answer, Chris" Wyatt sounded impatience. That was almost amusing for Chris and it helped a little to pass the anger he was feeling because he just couldn't help answering.

"Yes. I used magic. You forget that dad took you to see the elders. I got pissed. I told mom I thought something was hiding in the house. We made a spell to unprotect things that were hiding and I saw it. Then I protected the doll again with the spell when mom wasn't watching. You didn't realize. Neither did dad, dad wasn't as good at sensing my magic like he was with yours. He was so sure you were more powerful than I was. I don't think he could even imagine I could use magic to make that doll. Remember that I've never shown him I had the powers to make it, and he didn't ask"

"But I did ask. I knew you had those powers. And you swore you hadn't used magic"

"Yea, I lied. I wanted to beat you at least at that...at least once. It was funny because you kept asking for years. You could never deal with me beating you"

"And you've never told the truth until now, very clever Chris. You shouldn't have been so jealous." Apparently Chris had hit Wyatt's pride with that.

Chris looked angry at the last remark. Wyatt looked at him thoughtfully.

"Tell me if you were jealous, Chris"

"That's not fair, Wyatt." Wyatt just waited. Chris had no choice but to answer. "Of course I was." Chris added sadly. Wyatt looked at him with some sympathy and almost guilt. He patted him on his shoulder. Then he sighed.

"This is interesting. Now to the important issues"

Chris was finding the conversation interesting too but those words brought fear back to him. Wyatt could make him betray his friends. He didn't know how to express his anger and impotence.

"I hate you Wyatt"

Wyatt just smiled seeing another good use of the spell. "Is that true?" he asked fixing his eyes on Chris' who kept the stare trying not to show fear.

"No.", Chris' answer surprised them both. Chris was also surprised to read that Wyatt was waiting for his answer really anxiously.

Wyatt smiled.

"That's good to know. Do you still think of me as your brother?"

Chris looked down, sadly. If only he could lie, to Wyatt and to himself.

"Yea...I don't want to, but I do."

"Why did you go to the past? Were you trying to destroy me?"Wyatt's look scared Chris. He understood that if his answer were yes Wyatt would destroy him. Luckily, he didn't have to lie at this. He looked at his brother, honesty imprinting both his tone and sight.

"I went to the past to save you, Wyatt. I had tons of opportunities if I wanted to destroy you. Your baby self really trusted me. Not to mention you endangered yourself with this stupid spell. I was giving the baby lamps...what if you'd asked for knifes? "

Wyatt actually laughed at this.

"I don't think knifes could destroy me, even as a baby"

"Yea...maybe not", Chris looked away. Wyatt touched his hair and made him turned, making him look directly at his eyes while he asked the next question.

"What did you find out exactly in the past? And I want the truth and everything you've learned...now"

Wyatt could read fear from his brother. And Chris just focused on not thinking about what he didn't want to say.

"Not much...dad was still a jerk back then but he cared about you. I think I was getting close to something, someone was certainly plotting back then...oh and you had powers as a baby and even before being born...Aunt Phoebe told me." Chris sounded bitter at the last part. Wyatt smiled a little at that and he couldn't help asking.

"Dad cared about me, what about you? "

"I wasn't born yet. The spell was to go to the time I wanted, I wanted to go where everything started and it was before I was born...you were one year old" Chris made an effort not to think on how he had endangered his own existence. Wyatt had just asked about what he had found out so the spell wasn't making him say it. And Wyatt could get really pissed if he knew. He thought of something else quickly, praying Wyatt hadn't read that thought. But Wyatt was too focused on his next question to notice.

"It seems that you didn't cause much damage. But let's see...what did you exactly tell our parents about us and them, Christopher?"

The use of his complete name almost scared Chris more than the spell and the knowledge of Wyatt's power. Wyatt never used his complete name unless he was really pissed. He didn't answer, suddenly scared of Wyatt's possible reaction, as he couldn't help telling the truth.

"When I ask a question you'll give the answer immediately...that's another order. Have you heard little brother?" Wyatt took him by his shoulders firmly.

"Yes", Chris almost shouted. He was getting pissed again.

"So answer the other and no more delays..." Wyatt released the pressure but he kept holding him.

Chris tried to resist as much as he could but the spell was powerful.

"I told mom she looked like my mom and I told dad you'd turned evil, how you'd killed two elders, took the underworld, became the source, killed all the remaining elders and took over the world. I also said that I'd gone to the past to stop it and that I thought a demon had done it..."

A single punch directly to his jaw made Chris fall. Wyatt got up immediately and he made him sit again before Chris could even think of answering.

"Stay there, Chris. It's a lucky thing you haven't messed up things more. You hadn't told dad who you were, I could read that you were pissed he didn't have a clue but mom did. Have you told our aunts?"

Chris was still pissed he couldn't react to the punch. He started moving the water violently to calm down his anger. Due to the spell he couldn't help answering immediately.

"No, no one knew" he looked at his brother with killing eyes.

Wyatt saw this look and he read Chris was angry and he almost felt sorry.

"Come on, Chris, admit that you defied me and lost. Don't make me angry and things will go ok. We are together now. We can be brothers again. . "

"No we can't. Not after you've murdered Bianca. And not with you controlling me, anyway"

"I didn't mean to get to this, you forced me to. I could have done the spell years ago but I was hoping you would join me willingly. It never crossed my mind you would choose a different side than your family's and plan to kill me with strangers."

"I didn't join anyone to kill you. I'm trying to stop you from killing people. I just wanted you back. I wanted you to be the one you were before. The Wyatt I grew up with."

Wyatt softened his tone.

"That's not possible, brother. And all I did I did for us. We would be dead otherwise."

Chris looked at him in disbelief. Wyatt got angry with this.

"Do you remember this place, Chris?

"Oh...aren't you all-powerful over me now? Can't you read my thoughts? Even without that, you know I can't forget this place. Or have all your powers finally made you dumber?"

"Your taunting is getting really annoying. Don't make me shut you up", Chris didn't say anything; he really didn't want to be unable to speak, again. Wyatt looked at his face and tried to make him feel better with a weak smile. A little gentler and totally calmed Wyatt added firmly. "I want to hear you say it. So, answer."

Chris looked angry and he got angrier when he realized he couldn't disobey. Wyatt was showing him how much he controlled him and there was nothing he could do about it. He just looked down and added.

"This is the place where you taught me how to swim."

"And do you remember that I had to leave for a minute, and I told you not to try it alone? But you were so sure that your powers could save you, that you tried to swim alone anyway?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have done that" And that wasn't the spell talking Chris had nearly drowned and he felt scared just to remember it. He was alone, and he was dying. He glanced at the lake with a guilt filled expression.

"Who saved you when you were so freaked out you couldn't even orb?" Wyatt's voice took him back to reality.

"You did" Chris looked at him, surprised. He couldn't see where Wyatt was going.

"You learned the hard way that you should always trust me, even if you don't understand what I'm doing."

"I know what you are doing. You are ruling the world, not caring who likes it or not. You are becoming more and more powerful, you are using magic for your own sake"

"For our sake, little brother, for our sake. I just wanted to remind you of that"

Chris looked at him stunned. He couldn't believe Wyatt was trying to win his trust. Why? He didn't need to. But one thing was sure: he wouldn't. He tried to orb out but he couldn't just because Wyatt had told him before not to. He looked down, scared again of the power that Wyatt had over him with this spell.

"And now what?" he asked hopelessly staring at the water to avoid Wyatt's eyes.

"And now you are coming to my manor, little brother. Tomorrow you'll stop working against me, and start working for me."

Chris just looked away, he didn't even try to resist when Wyatt orbed them out again to take him to his manor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Good night

Chapter four: Good night

Chris looked around surprised by the room Wyatt had orbed them into. It looked a little like the old one he had at the old Halliwell manor, when Wyatt and he lived together. It even seemed better than that one.  
After Wyatt took the underworld and became the source he had killed all the elders. And then he had used all his powers to take over the city. Once it was his, he moved to a manor, a sort of big castle actually, he had built it especially for him and his minions. He had demons, warlocks and witches with him, some bad witches but also some good witches that were starting to surrender to his power. The number of those had been increasing lately.

"What's wrong...don't you like it?" Wyatt seemed disappointed by Chris's reaction to the room.

"Of course I like it. It´s just that, I´m surprised. I thought you were taking me to one of your jails, like the last time" Chris had almost forgotten that Wyatt's spell was making him tell the truth and answer immediately. He wouldn't have talked about Wyatt's jail voluntarily even if it wasn´t such a bad memory. Wyatt hadn't made his days there too rough. But he had been power-less and he just hated that.

"Well...if you prefer the jail I can always arrange that", Wyatt seemed a little annoyed.

"No, please...I've already said I like it, answering your question. And your stupid spell makes me tell the truth, so...you can be sure I'm not lying. I also think it's really thoughtful of you to put all the stuff in here I like."

"Yea...most of the things were at the house. I took them before I turned it into a museum"

"You mean when you took our house for your own power purposes..."

"Hey! We've fought for it. You insisted on that. And I won it in a clean fight. Right?"

"Right" Chris answered unwillingly. The stupid spell again. He felt sad remembering how he had felt that day. The day his brother had taken the Book of Shadows and their house for his own purposes. The day he had realized he had really lost Wyatt.

As Wyatt read this thought, he sat sadly on the bed.

"I built this room when I'd built the manor. And I kept it closed till now. It was always waiting for you, brother. I wanted you to come here when you left the house, not to my jail. You chose the jail yourself"

"Not exactly as I recall it…but what's the point of arguing with you?" Chris really wanted to drop the subject. Chris sat next to Wyatt looking down.

"I'm trying to make things easier for you. I don't want you to suffer more than necessary. As the spell will prevent you from escaping, I don't need to bind your powers or put you in jail. So I thought it was a great occasion for you to finally have your room back… I know you miss the manor and you don't like it as a museum now, but it had to be done."

Chris could sense that Wyatt was being honest and he couldn't help but feeling touched by the gesture. Wyatt had even left a picture of the two of them together taken before their parents died. Chris tried not to look at it. His heart couldn't stand it.

"I don't miss the manor…I miss the life we had there..."

"I'm sorry...really...I miss it too. But it's over." again Wyatt seemed unusually honest.

"Yep" Chris said sadly. He had had a really hard time accepting that. And there was no point in talking about it. It was just too sad. He looked at Wyatt changing his tone of voice. "And how are things going to be now?" Chris was almost afraid to ask.

"First, when I leave you'll change your clothes. You have a whole new wardrobe in your closet. I don't want you looking like a white-lighter "

Wyatt was expecting his brother to get mad and argue but Chris just made a fake cough and said

"Dad issues."

"I don't have dad issues" Wyatt looked mad.

"Of course..." Chris just smiled

"Say that I don't have dad issues, Chris"

"You don't have dad issues" Chris smiled again "What a good use of your powers. The ruler of the world, the most powerful warlock on earth...casting a spell to make his little brother say he is ok with his dad. And you sooo have dad issues"

Chris was expecting Wyatt to react angrily but Wyatt actually laughed. Chris smiled pleasantly surprised by this reaction.

"Well…yea…guess the situation is kind of ridiculous. But your problems with dad were bigger than mine"

Chris smiled sadly and he leaned in the bed almost forgetting the situation. "You don't need a spell to make me say I can't really argue with that" he answered thoughtfully. Wyatt was the only person in the world he could discuss Leo with. Well, Wyatt and Piper. But Piper was gone.

"And how were things between you and him when you were in the past?" Wyatt was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at his brother with concern.

"Horrible. I've already told you. He was a jerk even then. The only good thing he did was to believe me when I said you would turn evil. I can't believe he actually listened to me"

The moment he said "turn evil" the bed moved violently. Chris sat surprised, suddenly remembering the real situation. The room and Wyatt´s concern pretty much made him forgot that they weren't at the manor and Wyatt wasn't his beloved brother any more. Chris looked at Wyatt expecting an order to take the comment back or a threat about it. Wyatt didn't say anything, still his look showed clearly that if Chris didn't want the bed to fly to the roof he'd better skip the whole turning evil remarks.  
Wyatt only added angrily.

"That should teach you not to mess with the past. I don't know what got into you, putting yourself in that situation. And it'll be harder for you now after living with mom and dad for a while to deal with their deaths."

"I did it for you. I would have done anything for you" Chris looked directly at Wyatt. Wyatt sat next to him.

"Except joining me " he answered bitterly.

"You're right, I can't do that. You should understand. You left one day and you returned changed, and I don't know what the hell happened to you. If you would've just told me, maybe I wouldn't have had to go the past."

"I won't tell you. And it wasn't one thing or one demon, it was just knowledge. My powers are mine and no one will tell me how to use them, especially if I can just kill them, like what happened with the stupid elders. I don't understand how you don't feel the same. After all, you hid your powers more than I did."

Chris shrugged. That was an issue he didn't want to touch. Hiding his powers from his own parents hadn't been easy. The only person that knew how powerful he really was, was Wyatt. And now Wyatt could use that knowledge against him. Besides, someone in the past was plotting against Wyatt. He knew that. So maybe Wyatt was lying about that. That was the only issue in which he didn't trust Wyatt at all.

"I'm not lying, brother. And it doesn't matter what information you have from the past, you are just reading it wrong. Never mind, cause you won't go back to the past and that's an order."

"Whatever." Chris sounded like a rebel teen that couldn't go to a concert.

Wyatt smiled at this answer. "Luckily you didn't cause much damage. It doesn't matter if dad knows or our aunts do. There's nothing they can do about it...they'll never figure it out. Especially dad, I loved the man, but to some things he was just blind. Well he didn't even recognize his own son when he had him in his house. Right?"

"Right." Chris had answered without thinking. Then he thought more of Wyatt´s remark. Wyatt was acknowledging that something had started back then. And Leo...what should have Leo seen? He tried to read Wyatt's thoughts but his brother was blocking him out firmly.

"Enough, Chris. Stop trying to read my thoughts, you can't. And I'm sick of you not trusting me. It's better for you not to know what happened. You'd thank me if you knew."

"I'd rather know...whatever happened"

"But it's not your choice, little brother. And I guess it was really enough talk for one day. You seem tired"

"Of course I'm tired...I haven't slept in days. Bad dreams, you know?"

Wyatt smiled at this remark and played with Chris's hair tenderly.

"Don't worry, you won't have them tonight."

"Now that you can tell me what to dream...can I make my own pick?"

"Sure but keep the requests legal"

Chris laughed at the answer and Wyatt smiled at him. Chris had a great ability to surprise him with his ideas. He had missed them a lot. And now...they were together again, as they should have always been.

"I'll leave you so you can sleep. Just make yourself comfortable here. Don't leave the room for anything. Don't leave the building either, don't orb out of it, and stay here until I call you."

"What if the room gets on fire, your order would kill me"

"Come on little brother, we both know you could handle a stupid thing like that very easily. "

"And if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Wyatt was impatient. "Well…the bathroom counts as your room, you have it there " Wyatt pointed it out feeling a little amused at Chris new idea. The kid was looking desperately for a way out. Wyatt knew it wasn't possible. He had made sure of that.

"And your demons? What if they attack me? What do they know about me?"

"First of all, you can handle my demons too. We both know that. My demons knew you were coming to join me today. They have a strict order to stay away from you; I'll deal with you personally".

"I feel so honored."

Wyatt shook his head, disapproving of Chris' sarcasm.

"That's the best for all of us. And the best for you is to stop fighting me."

Chris was going to drop the subject when he suddenly thought of something.  
"And Patrick, what about Patrick? Does he know?"

"Patrick doesn't disobey or defy me, unlike others. So he knows and he's not thrilled about it but I know he won't bother you. And don't tell me you're afraid of him. You could kill him with a simple gesture of your finger. The fact that he doesn't know it wouldn't change a thing. Cause I know it and so do you"

Chris looked at his brother's face, surprised for almost the first time. Patrick was one of the demons that had first allied himself with Wyatt. In fact, Chris would need a potion to vanquish him. Chris had made it but it was at the Halliwell manor when Wyatt had turned it into a museum. Chris was sure Wyatt had kept the potion to vanquish Patrick if the minion got too power-greedy. Still, Chris had left Patrick almost dead once, using only his magic. Patrick had been plotting to be the source when Wyatt had gone to the underworld. Sensing Wyatt's power he had realized he couldn't beat him and had been smart enough to join him instead. He was willing to be his second in command and he hated Chris with all his heart because he knew Wyatt had reserved that honor to him. The fact that Chris resented the idea and that he never showed his powers much had given Patrick the wrong impression (wrong from Wyatt´s point of view, at least) that Chris didn't deserve that honor. Well Patrick didn't have a clue about many things but he was powerful and a useful minion. He represented Wyatt and ruled the underworld when Wyatt wasn't there. And he was good enough. A useful fill-in until Chris embraced his destiny of ruling by his side.

Chris's surprised voice took his brother out of his thoughts.

"So you are not ordering me not to vanquish your demons?"

"No. Do whatever you want with them. None of my demons or minions is important, not even Patrick. But you are."

Chris was confused at this. His first idea was that Wyatt was allowing him to go around the manor vanquishing demons. And that was what he would do if he had a chance. But Wyatt sure knew that. Wyatt smiled as he read this thought. Chris knew him really well but he couldn't guess what he had thought for this.

"However, you'll have to tell me at the end of the day how many demons you've vanquished, and why. If I don't like your reasons or there were too many I'll make you kill a good witch for each demon"

Chris felt angry knowing Wyatt would do that but he just answered bitterly. "I've always said one of your virtues was persuasion"

Wyatt smiled. "You are clever, little brother. However, your relationship with Patrick is your own problem...I won't punish you for vanquishing him. "

"Punish me…who the hell do you think you are? Oh don't answer. I wish I knew which mind game you're playing. And you should vanquish Patrick anyway, he wants to kill you"

"Well everyone wants that" Wyatt smiled. "But he knows he can't. And he also wants to kill you, but he can't...even if he doesn't know it. So…no mind games here...just one question, will you kill him just because I allow you to? I mean you don't like him...so is that reason enough to kill him? If he was a person you didn't like you would be calling me evil just for suggesting this. "

"Oh...you want to prove your good-evil point here? Well…two things...remember I have to answer all of your questions…which is getting a little annoying, BTW. So first answer, no I won't kill him just because you allow me to. Second...guess it's not reason enough to kill even a demon. Just remember that sweet demon of yours tried to kill me once."

"Fine. It's your decision; kill him just for that if you wish. But he already paid for that and you know it. I won't let anyone hurt you without consequences."  
Chris smiled. It was a mind game after all.

"Well brother...you are right then…vanquishing him just because I don't like him, it's not how a "good" witch should act. So, have your funny little minion for awhile longer. But he'll give me an excuse soon enough, I'm sure of it."

"No he won't. He is obedient and he wouldn't dare defy my orders. Not again"

"Wanna bet? If I win, you'll lift the spell"

Wyatt laughed. "In your dreams. I won't ever lift the spell. But if you win, I'll let one of your beloved good witches go"

"Well, you're on. I can't offer you anything in case you win because I'm already doing all you say but the satisfaction of knowing you were right for once would be enough for you. Still, some brotherly advice, you should vanquish him. I can't believe you tolerate his incompetence."

Wyatt smiled at Chris's obvious trick. "Careful, little brother. Daddy would have considered your poisoning evil and we both know you don't want to be evil. " Chris just smiled at the taunting.

Wyatt added calmly "And he's only incompetent when it comes to dealing with you, he's paid for it and I think he's already learned not to underestimate you"

Patrick was responsible for Chris's escape from Wyatt's jail. Chris had made sure Wyatt knew, hoping his brother would kill him but Wyatt had just tortured Patrick for a while. And so, Patrick was still with Wyatt, hating Chris more than ever. But if he were smart enough he wouldn't defy Wyatt by attacking Chris openly. Chris was more afraid of his tricks, than open assaults. He could kill him or leave him almost dead without hesitation in a battle that wasn't the problem, the plans he could make were. He was a dumb ass but a smart one. And he hated Chris.

"Seems you like your stupid kiss-ass demon that helped you take over the underworld...he admires you so much...I bet you keep him just to feel appreciated."

"What, are you jealous? He's only my second in command until you take your place."

"Yes I'm jealous even if I don't really want that place."

Wyatt had forgotten he had ordered Chris to answer always and with the truth. Chris looked annoyed at his own answer. Wyatt was amused.

"See? It's a useful spell. I'm flattered you are jealous of him. But you shouldn't be, the place by my side was always yours"

"Yes, I see. Your spell is annoying. Lift that stupid order!"

Wyatt laughed, amused. "I'm having too much fun to lift it, sorry, brother. And I'm learning too many interesting things. Well...it's late...so don't leave, don't escape, don't call anyone but me telepathically, try to sleep, wait for my call and enjoy your room. All your stuff is here; let me know if something you want is missing or you need anything."

"I need you to lift the spell"

"Well...not that. Good night brother, see you tomorrow and remember to wear black"

"Sounds like a funny party, wonder what you use for funerals."

Wyatt´s laugh seemed to last in the room as he orbed away. As the source, he could flame too but he didn't want to do that in front of Chris because he knew his little brother got upset when he saw him using his demonic powers.

Chris changed his clothes quickly as he looked around sadly. Wyatt had been very kind to him in the making of the room. All his favorite things were there. No one in the world knew what he liked more than Wyatt.   
Thoughtfully Chris lied on the bed. He wished he could just give up and join his brother. He would have done that long ago if he hadn't seen him killing innocents and good witches. That reminded him he couldn't just sleep. He had to find a way to stop Wyatt from making him double cross his friends. He was the only hope for the people against Wyatt and if they thought he had joined Wyatt they would be lost. But the spell was working, he couldn't leave. ´_Think Chris, think. There has to be a way and you have to find it before tomorrow´._ He would also have to make sure Wyatt wouldn't find out, at least until it was done. Tiredness was wining but he fought. There had to be way. Suddenly an idea took his mind. He knew Wyatt might sense his thoughts so he had to be quick.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	5. Night escape

Chapter 5: Night escape

Chris paced up and down the room. He didn´t know for how long he´d been doing that, just thinking. Wyatt and he had studied these kinds of spells a lot when they were little. Their dad knew a lot about them too. Still even after turning he would have never thought Wyatt would do something like this. Besides, even then, they were like legends, difficult to cast, requiring powers and proofs of bonds.  
He remembered having read some things. One, that they were dangerous spells and the stronger the bond, the more consequences they had.   
But the important issue here was that they didn't affect thought or feelings, just actions. And other thing was that the spell was to follow orders. Given orders. So, Chris knew that even if there wasn't a way to avoid the spell or avoid obeying, he had to find a way of doing what he wanted without going against the orders. In some instances, it could be a question of the meaning of the words.   
Suddenly without wanting, he went to the bed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. What was wrong? Then he remembered, Wyatt had ordered him to try to sleep. And he was obeying. But he could try without succeeding...right?. He thought...Wyatt didn't said now or immediately. So if he decided to try to sleep later. He woke up. It had worked. He'd have to do it later but if Wyatt didn't add now he could postpone the orders just by thinking he would really do them later.  
Now to the next issue, he had to warn his friends. He thought of what Wyatt had said: don´t leave, don´t escape, don´t orb, don´t call anyone telepathically. He had to think, how could he warn his friend without doing any of those things?  
There weren't any potions at the room, which meant Wyatt wasn't silly. He controlled Chris but didn't take stupid risks.  
How could he warn them? Especially without leaving. A question of meaning...well...one thought crossed his mind, what if he destroyed the room?(it was unlikely Wyatt hadn't thought of that) then, there would be no room. So he wouldn't be disobeying if he left, because Wyatt had said "don't leave the room ". He had added "don't leave the building" but well, he could destroy the building too. But Wyatt would have probably left demons guarding the room. Chris knew his brother. For him nothing was being too careful and Wyatt was the only person in the world that knew how powerful Chris was. It sounded weird Wyatt hadn't bind his powers. But once again, under his spell they would be an advantage for Wyatt. Why would Wyatt want to bind them?. Besides, Wyatt hated to bind powers. He always said he could handle any power. Besides when Wyatt was little, he loved to brag about his magic so much that Piper had threatened him with binding his powers too many times. And Wyatt hated the idea along with the potions and spells that made it possible, so he only cast binding spells in extreme circumstances.   
Chris went next to the wall. One of the powers Chris had more developed was empathy, Wyatt had it too but not in the same amount. There were other powers such as mental ones that Wyatt had more than Chris. And some of them, they had all alone. Like Wyatt's force field or his power to choke. The greatest power that Chris had alone was the ability to control the elements.  
Also Wyatt was better at casting spells and Chris was better at making potions. But they were both great at both things. Just as their mom and aunts. They were the most powerful team in the world, Chris thought sadly.  
Using his empathy he sensed the presence of several creatures near the door, just standing against the wall. Probably demons.  
Of course he could try to destroy the room and face the demons but he had to do something that wouldn't catch Wyatt's attention. Because the moment Wyatt appeared or even gave him mental orders, everything would be lost. Chris knew Wyatt would find out eventually and make him pay big-time. He tried to avoid that thought. He'd deal with that later..  
So...a question of meaning and Wyatt shouldn't know...he thought for a while and then he got it. He hoped Wyatt wasn't sensing his thoughts. He focused and smiled. Wyatt was sleeping. He could be sure of this since his brother wasn't hiding this from him. The spell was making him obey but it had also made his connection with Wyatt stronger. Wyatt had said it himself "I can make the bond work one way.." that meant that probably only the orders were one way. The bond was still two way unless Wyatt wanted it differently. And Wyatt couldn't be focused on this the whole time. He had a world to run for god's sake. And he had enemies to kill, Chris thought bitterly.  
Chris went next to the bed suddenly smiling. Wyatt was sleeping but he had to be quick. If his brother sensed what he was doing there would be no hope for his friends.   
Chris lied down on the bed. Wyatt hadn't thought of this power inherited by one of their aunt's, since neither of them used it very often. It was just creepy. He closed his eyes and left his body. Astral projection! He had never liked it...it was like dying and it felt weird but that was what he needed.  
His body was in the bed, so he wasn't really leaving. He was in the room just as Wyatt had ordered. Still, it was the spell that decided if this question of meaning was enough. And he had another problem to solve. No telepathy, and no orbing was allowed, and he couldn't just walk because the demons he could sense in the hall would see his astral projection. How could he find his friends? A spell. Wyatt hadn't been clever enough. He had thought the not leaving part was enough. _'He'll think this over next time and I'll be so dead...but at least my friends will be warned...'_

He wished he could avoid coming back. But he had to leave his body there. Besides Wyatt could call him as the baby had done, he would be back anyway and it would only piss Wyatt off then he would have to face an angry Wyatt. And Chris didn't want that if he could avoid it.

He thought of summoning someone, but Wyatt would probably have spells to prevent unexpected visitors from leaving the manor. Besides talking in the room would be a huge risk with Wyatt in the same building. Even if he was sleeping, Chris knew him and he didn´t want to expose anyone else to Wyatt´s rage.

_'So..a spell that takes me to them wherever they are'_ . Worried, he searched for Wyatt again but he was asleep. He had too much trust in his powers. Chris smiled, that was his brother's only flaw since he'd turned.  
_'Let's see...hope it'll work...someone I care about. Only one person I used to care about really besides Wyatt is still alive'_. Thoughtfully he said:

"Once in love, now just a friend.  
Brittany to you my will shall send  
Now my projection will leave this bed  
And wherever you are, I shall be lead."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris smiled when he realized it had worked.

There she was. She was having dinner with the jerk that was responsible for their break up. Her stupid father. Chris cursed. He had hoped she was alone. He had hated that man with all his heart. It was a good thing he had found Bianca later. And he had loved Bianca to the point he was sure they would get married. They would have gotten married if Wyatt hadn't...whatever. But the pain he had felt when Brittany had left him with because of her father still bothered him from time to time.  
Brittany looked up and her joy was clear when she saw him. She ran into his arms.

"Chris...Chris...I'm so glad you are all right. "

Chris wished he didn't have such a strong empathic power. Because at the same time he was reading the hate from Ashcroft, Brittany's father. Chris was still hugging Brittany when Ashcroft said rudely.

"So...you're back, Chris. Succeed?"

Chris gave him an angry look.

"Well..nothing is changed so you can guess not..but thanks for asking anyway. I love to be reminded when I fail"

"Oh..what a shock. If you had followed my plan of killing the baby, that would have been easier. But no...find who turned him. Your brother is too powerful you knew if you took too long he would stop you"

" Again, love to be reminded of that. Sorry, I didn't want to kill my own brother when he was a baby to make you feel better. But you can go to the past and do it..wait! You don't have the power to do that so... why don't you shut up!"

Ashcroft just looked away. He hated to be reminded how powerful the Halliwells were. And time traveling was something only the Halliwells could do. The Halliwells and a few more magical beings. But Chris and Wyatt´s aunts had several spells to go to the past and even the future. They had made a real specialty of this. And Chris had arranged his going to the past all alone, the only one that had helped him was Bianca. Cause he knew anyone else, good or evil wouldn't have avoided the temptation of killing the baby. And he just couldn't allow that. But if he had, Ashcroft thought bitterly things would be better.

"And why are you here if you've failed?. You came to attack us...have you finally joined your brother?"

Ashcroft had been a good friend to almost all the elders and that meant that his reason to live was to vanquish and destroy Wyatt. He was sure the elders had made a terrible mistake allowing Piper and Leo to have children. And he was also sure Chris was too powerful to care which side he was on. Only one thing stopped him from killing Chris when Wyatt turned. There was only one power that could vanquish the source: the power of three. And that meant Chris. Something Wyatt knew also. Chris was his only real threat but he hadn't killed him. For Ashcroft that meant by no doubts Wyatt was sure Chris would turn. Or perhaps that he would never help anyone against Wyatt. May be that was the case. Even if Chris had worked with them fighting Wyatt and even making a potion to vanquish the source, he would have killed the baby if he had some sense inside. But well, without Chris the number of good witches would be much less than they were. Chris was their most powerful ally, even if Ashcroft hated to admit that. Ashcroft family descended from a powerful witch too. His own brother had been an elder. Killed by Wyatt, of course. Brittany and her sisters had tons of powers too. They weren't as powerful as the Charmed ones but possibly the second in power. And that's why Ashcroft had told Brittany he would never allow her to be with Chris. He didn't want a grandson that was a second Wyatt. And Chris had been really disappointed when she had listened to him.  
Still, they were friends and Brittany had even spent some time with Bianca when they were all fighting against Wyatt. She didn't like Bianca much. She had never been completely over Chris (something he knew due to his damn empathic power) but he also knew she would always listen to her dad. Still they cared a lot for each other.

"Shut up, Dad." she said energetically. "If he came from the past it's because he found out something important"

Chris shook his head, sadly.

"No, I'm sorry, Brit. I came to tell you that I've failed as in I returned cause Wyatt brought my sorry ass back to the present. And speaking of how powerful my brother is I should hurry.."

She looked at him, surprised.

"But if he found you.."

"I told you, he joined him" Ashcroft said bitterly.

A lamp fell with a sudden noise. Brittany and Ashcroft jumped.

"Sorry. I'm not any good holding my powers when I'm pissed. If I had joined my brother you would be dead already, Ashcroft and you know it. I did find out that someone was plotting something back then. From some things Wyatt said and thought and from others thing my dad said, I think that maybe the elders knew or had something to do with that."

"Stop trying to justify your murdering brother with his own lies. The elders were good and your brother destroyed them with no mercy. The elder's only mistake was to allow Wyatt to be born."

" Which means allow me to be born too. Tell me Ashcroft, why do I keep telling my own bother I won't join him when he offers me ruling by his side, and I come to save your sorry ass just to hear how my existence should have never happened?."

"Cause your brother is a killer. He kills white-lighters...that's his specialty. I can see some problems with daddy there...right? Most kids would have became rock singers or go to counseling but your brother just kills every white-lighter he sees. One was your best friend, and your fiancée died too. And tones of good an innocent people"

A glass fell from the table breaking into pieces.

"Easy, kid. We're not rich here. You are breaking the whole room" Ashcroft was pleased he had made his point.

"I came to tell you anyway that you have to leave this room and every other room I could know. I'm a threat to you now. You must assume that everything I know, Wyatt will know. Plans, places...anything. Especially the vanquishing potion, he will ask about that."

Brittany took Chris's hand.

"Oh...Chris what's wrong?"

He looked at her eyes. He didn't have many friends now. Brittany was almost the only one. And she had been by his side when Wyatt had turned. She was one of the first people that had helped him to face Wyatt and accept that Wyatt wasn't the brother he had loved any more.

"This has to be quick, my brother was sleeping but I don't know for how long. But your father entertained me with his useful chat. Wyatt is controlling me now...and there's nothing I can do about it...not for the moment."

Ashcroft looked at him surprised for the first time.

"And how do we know he's not controlling you now?"

"Cause you would be dead. And keep talking like that and my brother's control won't be necessary at all. "

Brittany laughed. Then she turned to Chris.

"What do you mean with control?"

"I mean...a..."

"A slavery spell?" Ashcroft seemed upset for the first time. "I can't believe it...what a jerk doing that to his own brother."

"He's the biggest jerk in the world something we all knew but yes...once again I would have never guessed he would go that low...and so...well...he did...and now I have to return there hoping he hasn't notice what I did. But he'll know and I'm going to pay for it. And it will be really pleasant to know I did it just to save your ass, Ashcroft"

"You did it to save my ass and the whole movement against your brother. And to save everything good that still exists in the world. I've always known it was a bad idea to trust you so much, you were too close to him."

"Of course...he's my brother and he'll always be. And the fact that he's my brother is what makes me your only hope. Don't forget about that, Ashcroft."

Brittany hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Chris. Don't listen to my dad. I know there's no one but Wyatt that can lift that spell but I'll try to help you in any way I can."

"How are you here if that's the case?" Ashcroft seemed to be really interested.

"I astral projected. My brother wasn't that careful with his orders of no escaping and I guess he forgot I could astral project and that wasn't exactly leaving. But I know him and this won't happen again. So, don't trust me if you see me again, leave all the places I knew to hide and protect all the witches I could vanquish. Think that Wyatt can use my powers as his now. I'll try to help you using the meaning of the orders and in every other way. But consider me..."

"Wyatt's slave now" Ashcroft looked at him and Chris could read a slight part of the man was enjoying his suffering.

A second glass shook at the table. Brittany lifted it telepathically and made if fall just by her dad.

"Brittany!"

Brittany looked at her father, angrily. "Will you shut up, dad! Chris is right. We are just wasting time the sooner we start arranging our escape the more possibilities we have of saving ourselves from Wyatt. "

"That's right." Ashcroft seemed to really mean it then. "I'm sorry Chris. You took a huge risk to warn us. And let me tell you that your brother is out of his mind. He could have driven both of you insane. A slavery spell is something that shouldn't be done to a sibling even if they are easier to cast the spell on since it only requires blood to be cast. Standing up to them requires a strong power of mind"

"Well maybe Wyatt and I were insane long ago thanks to your elder friends"

Ashcroft just looked annoyed and Brittany took advantage of this to hug Chris and give him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Chris. I'll search for a way to help you"

"One more thing...Wyatt has Laura in his jail. Tell her that we are trying to do everything to get her out, if you can" Ashcroft was just looking at the table when he said this. His wife had been killed by a demon, Wyatt had killed his brother and his daughters were all he had.

Chris felt his sadness and he just nodded.

"I will. Good luck to you too, thanks for wishing me luck. I'll really need it when Wyatt finds out. Try to save all of our friends; you'll probably have until tomorrow."

They both nodded and Brittany gave him a last, sad look. Chris enchanted slowly.

"Back to the place my body lies in bed  
now my soul shall be lead"

He disappeared leaving the other two watching at him sadly.

When Chris returned to the room he joined his body. Then he searched for Wyatt's presence. He was still sleeping. Chris sighed, relieved. Well, now he could try to sleep as Wyatt had said. There wasn't much more he could do, and he couldn't risk himself more because Wyatt could search for his presence any moment. At least, his friends had been warned. Still, Wyatt would find out. And God help Chris when he did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	6. Breakfast with Wyatt

Chapter six: Breakfast with Wyatt

When Chris opened his eyes the next morning, he found Wyatt sitting at the edge of his bed, just looking at him. He jumped, scared. _´He knows_!´_  
_  
"What do I know?" Wyatt asked calmly.

But Chris had trained himself at the whole meaning of words. He could get over that just answering something that was true Wyatt knew but that wasn't necessary what was on his mind.

"You know tons of things...brother"

Wyatt seemed annoyed. Chris decided he had to make him think of something else

"Especially that that way of appearing scares the crap out of me. Last night I almost had a heart attack when you whispered that I should follow you"

Wyatt smiled lightly. "That will teach you."

Chris sat on the bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd call me"

"I decided to come and check on you. I've been doing that the whole night. I just can't believe I have you here finally"

Chris could sense an honest joy coming from his brother. That made him felt almost guilty about the night before. He tried to think of something else.

"I thought you could sense my presence. Why come in here?"

"Cause is not the same, little brother...I just missed you and I miss when I got up at night and went to check that you were all right"

Chris gave his brother a genuine smile.

"Oh..I remember those times" he answered thoughtfully.

After Piper had died, Leo had spent all his time searching for her killer. And Wyatt had been the one that had taken care of Chris. Chris was still a teen and Wyatt had been the one that took care of him. He even had a job even if he wasn't much older than Chris.. His job was assisting a teacher at magic school. Chris was sure Wyatt was a great teacher...and then...after Leo died...Wyatt had turned, leaving Chris all alone. Wyatt used to check up on him at night after Piper died cause Chris had developed a huge response to his dreams. When he would wake up and find that Piper was gone the grief of losing her again could have destroyed the city...if Wyatt hadn't been there to calm him down. Chris had helped Wyatt to get the job. He had also helped him when their mom had died and Wyatt's own grief had caused him problems at work and school. Those days had been rough for both, especially for Chris waking up at night all sweaty and with his room shaking, without parents, only Wyatt. They had been rough days but now sometimes Chris felt nostalgic of those times.

"We'll have to stop thinking of old times, Chris. It's useless"

"I agree. But it's your fault. You mentioned those days and you sent me those dreams...and now I keep thinking of mom."

"I'm sorry. You'll have to help me at vanquishing that demon. I wanted you to know that after all this time I had finally found the way. And the spell doesn't start working at all its potential immediately so I wanted to probe it by a mental bond with you until it would be fully working and just bring you here when you couldn't resist at all."

"Well, it worked. I'm all yours now" Chris said bitterly looking at his sheets.

"Everything will be all right." Wyatt looked at Chris almost smiling trying to make him feel better but his brother looked away. Wyatt stood up avoiding Chris's look.

"Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"Why do you ask? Am I not like your servant now?."

Wyatt was starting to lose his patience. Chris felt sorry his brother's initial joy was disappearing.

"I want this to work, and I want you back too. But if you don't want to spend time with me I'll respect that and I'll just call you for work stuff. " Wyatt seemed angry but Chris's heart was touched when he realized Wyatt was anxiously waiting for his answer.

He also felt it was a hard choice. If he could spend time apart from Wyatt it would help his interest. He could think of ways out and besides his brother was always dangerous cause he could read his feeling and thoughts. But at the same time, he missed Wyatt and he was touched by his brother's behavior. And he really didn't want to hurt him when he was being so kind to him.

"Well...of course.." he answered hesitatingly, not very sure if this was the best to answer.

Wyatt smiled enthusiastically. "Good choice. Cause there is no way out, Chris. Get dressed with some of the clothes I've left you and I´ll call you when everything is ready. This will be great, don't worry. You are finally by my side." he orbed out smiling, leaving Chris with a conflict that was torturing his heart.

Chris got dressed as his brother had ordered; almost smiling when he saw that the whole wardrobe was black. That was so Wyatt's style. Leo's job had been a great issue to him and now he hated everything related with white-lighters...even white wardrobe. He realized he could postpone obeying the orders by thinking he would do them later when Wyatt didn't say now. But he had to avoid using that until it was really necessary. He would need all the knowledge about how to avoid or postpone Wyatt's orders later. Because he couldn't guess what Wyatt would do to him when he learnt about the warnings Chris had made. But just the idea scared the hell out of him.  
He decided he needed something to distract him whenever his thoughts went to something he didn't want Wyatt to know..what could it be..may be a song. He remembered a commercial he had seen on TV in the past. That would work. It wasn't related to anything and it helped sending thoughts away. So whenever Wyatt asked something he didn't want to answer he would think of that song and tried to say another truth if there was any. That wasn't much but at least it was something. The good thing was that thanks to Brittany and Ashcroft the resistance against Wyatt would be warned and he could give Wyatt any information without causing real damage. But he had to be careful and hide his thoughts and feelings to delay Wyatt in learning about his warning and the way he had done it. Because once he learned of this, he would not only be pissed but he would also understand he hadn't been careful enough with his orders.  
Chris almost shook. He knew his brother and he knew he had a plan for him. He didn't even want to think what the plan was about but he knew he wouldn't like it.  
Sighing, he looked at the mirror. He looked like a dark-lighter, he even looked a little like Wyatt. Whatever...at least he wasn't looking like Leo. He vaguely thought of him. He wondered if his relatives at the past were worried about him. He remembered something, for the way he had left things he would probably never be born. And now no one could help him fix that. It didn't really matter. From what he knew, things couldn't have been worse. May be it would be better not to be born at all.  
Still he was surprised to find himself a little anxious for his breakfast with Wyatt. He missed those kinds of things. With his parents he had always been hiding. With Brittany there had always been distrust. Only with Bianca and Wyatt he felt he could be himself. Well..with the old Wyatt. But he couldn't help thinking a part of him was just happy he was living with his brother again. Well, that part should remember that Wyatt wasn't the brother he had loved anymore. But it was hard. Wyatt was honestly happy to have him there. He could tell by his empathy. Still Wyatt had killed Bianca, and many others. And he had tried to kill him. And the spell...it was disgusting...he knew Wyatt could have made it so much worse and made him suffer so much more with it but he still hated the idea of being someone's slave, even Wyatt's. Besides his brother hadn't hidden what he was planning to do, and that he would take full use of the spell. That was just scary. As he had no problem in making him betray his friends he wouldn't have a problem in ordering more horrible things.  
He was looking in the mirror again when he heard Wyatt's voice in his head _'Chris, come here"._ In just a minute he appeared by Wyatt's side in a sort of office. His brother was at a set up table, smiling.

"I'm glad you joined me, brother"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper was feeding baby Wyatt in the kitchen. Phoebe was at the table working on her column. Paige was at her job number two hundred and Leo had gone to see the elders to see if he could find out something about Chris.

"Chesse...chesee"

Piper looked at her baby.

"What sweetie? You want cheese?"

The baby looked at her sadly.

"Chesse cheese"

"Oh..you mean you miss Chris"

The baby just stared at her.

"Ya..swettie..me too" Piper played with her son's hair.

Suddenly Paige orbed in making Piper scream.

"You scared the hell out of me, Paige! Don't do that"

"Sorry" Paige shook her hair that was covered with a strange thing. "Just came to work on my hair and then I´ll go back to work"

"I thought your job was baby-sitting...what happened to your hair?"

Paige's hair was covered with...something...it was difficult to tell.

"Apparently it was a magical baby! That didn't want to eat and can really handle telekinesis, her parents don't know what's going on with her BTW. She's adopted. Someone adopted a telekinetically baby and her parents think she's Carrie. Dam adopting system! Why do I keep doing these things? It was supposed to be NORMAL job." Paige played with Wyatt's hair. "But she wasn't as cute as you, my favorite nephew..you are so cute"

The baby smiled at her.

"See? He knows me! You know Aunt Paige, right fellow? Can you say Paige?"

"Shheissh"

"Close enough. See? He loves me!"

"He just said Cheese and I think he meant Chris"

"Nothing yet, hum?" Paige's look was sad. It was as Chris had never existed. No news, no trace no nothing. As he had never been there.

"Leo went to check with the elders..but I don't really have hope"

"You wouldn't put a spell on Chris, right baby?" Piper played with her son's hair. He looked at her seriously.

"Cheesse...Cheeesse"

"Ya. I know"

Leo orbed in. Piper´s face lit up.

"Any news?"

"No…as Chris comes from the future...they don't know who the hell he is or will be...no way to find out either"

"This can't be happening...may be we should try to go to the future." Piper looked thoughtful.

"It's too risky. First of all Chris never told us how far from the future we are talking about, just that Wyatt is as an adult there. But the thing is: if Wyatt is really evil and put that spell on Chris there is no way to bring him back. Wyatt can order him to go back any time he wants…the only way to really help Chris is lifting the spell" Leo said sadly.

"But only..." suddenly Piper's look was caught by the baby and she continued.

"Hey…only Wyatt can do it…but Wyatt is here...if the spell worked for him, may be he can lift it…you said time and space didn't matter.."

"Well...ya but the proof has to be the same...so we'll need future Wyatt´s and Chris' blood…and still the spell needs to be cast, talking...and even if Wyatt could talk which he can't, we have to mention the bond and we just don't know which it is".

"But Wyatt used blood...so it has to be a cousin or brother"

"I don't think he's Wyatt's on...we are separated. Perhaps it's far away in the future and he's Wyatt's son" Leo looked at Piper. He was more in denial than anything. He didn't even want to think he had treated his son the way he had treated Chris. Besides, the kid had always shown some animosity toward him. So, did that mean he was a terrible father? It had to be. He really didn't want to think of that possibility.

"Who would put a spell like that on his own son?" Paige asked. She was pretty sure now that Chris was Leo's son...it had to be...at least by the stubbornness. No, Chris was too hot to be her own son.

"And who would put that spell to his own cousin or brother? And how did Chris hide so well he was related to us?" Piper seemed really upset. She was feeling the truth inside her but she couldn't believe it she hadn´t recognize him...her own son...she had sensed nothing but no...it couldn´t be...Leo was right, they were separated so it wasn't possible. Still, she was uneasy.

"May be we can make the baby undo a spell for his brother and for his cousin" Paige suggested. "When I saw him I thought he was so hot...he can't be my son"

"Oh...I'm going to answer that to "Hopeless from Dallas"...she gave her son away and now she thinks he's a guy she knows. She asked me how to be sure. I'll tell her that if she thinks he is hot then he isn't" Phoebe joined the group.

"Haven't you got a premonition or something?" Leo looked at her.

"You know I don't call them, they just come... I tried thinking of Chris a lot but I got nothing"

"Baby Wyatt is a good idea to undo the spell, we still need to figure out their bond but some words must be there...do you think he can say through time and space?" Leo looked at Piper.

"If he just says Cheese...cheese...think that would help?"

Leo shook his head sadly and he looked at Wyatt. Wyatt smiled at him and Leo took him in his arms.

"You can learn...right son?"

"Daaaada"

Leo hugged him.

"Ya..you know who I am"

He thought for a while and he continued speaking with the baby in his arms.

"I think it's a good idea to make the baby lift the spell. It'll take time but we can do it. We'll start teaching him the main words...even if he doesn't say all of them if we are all together with the power of three and Wyatt's presence it may work. But Wyatt should say "Through time and space" and the words than mention the bond...it's the only way. We'll have to think on how to get future Wyatt and Chris's blood and how to find out how they are related."

"Can't we try to summon Chris...at least talk to him?" Piper looked at her ex-husband.

"We can't. We don't know how far in the future he is...and we have nothing that belongs to him, not to mention that Wyatt can make him lie. Summoning Wyatt could be easier"

"Oh...I don't think that Wyatt would want to cooperate...what do you think?" Phoebe glanced at the baby that was clearly happy to be in his father's arms.

"No. The same goes to going to the future. If Wyatt is so powerful it would be too risky and almost impossible to take his blood...and Chris'...and we still don't know how far in the future they are. I suggest we keep looking from here and teach those words to the baby. The best for Chris is to lift the spell"

The others nodded. Piper nodded absently. She didn't show it, but she didn't agree at all.

"Ok...I'll take care of my hair. "Paige orbed out to go upstairs.

Phoebe looked at Piper and Leo and she slowly went back to her office. When she looked back they were holding each other. She didn't think Chris was her son either.  
Piper just hugged Leo. She could tell he was upset. "And Chris...where are you?...how are you?...are you my son?" she just couldn't stop wondering. She was still in Leo's arms when she promised herself "I don't care what Leo thinks, I'll try to find a way to go to the future and find Chris."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you joined me, brother" Wyatt had spoken with real honesty.

"Just for breakfast" Chris answered coldly to Wyatt. He was kind of pissed of the sudden way Wyatt could orb him wherever he wanted.

"At lease it's a start right?"

"No, it's not. Cause I'll never join you really"

Wyatt looked disappointed at his brother's answer. Chris noticed this and he asked himself why but he still felt sorry for that jerk.

"Don't get mad, bro. It's your spell, you said answer always with the truth and immediately if it wasn't for that I would have said right or not answer at all. You should lift that order, Wyatt. No one handles the truth all the time. Not even you"

Wyatt smiled "Oh...I forgot. But I can't lift that, it's too useful"

"At least for breakfast? I don't want to piss you off without a real reason."

"Sorry but no"

"Well...then just stick to the consequences and don't get mad at me for saying the freaking truth" Chris looked around trying to think of something else or he would get angrier. He was already desperate at the situation and getting pissed at Wyatt over stupid things wouldn't solve anything. He wondered if he should have said no to have breakfast with his brother. But he missed Wyatt and he knew him. And even before turning his brother was to fear when he felt rejected. And his attitude had been so touching. Chris wished he could solve the conflict in his heart.

"I can read your thoughts, Chris. May be you are right about how I react to rejection but I was honest. I wasn't planning on doing anything if you said no. Just sit with me and calm down"

It wasn't Wyatt´s intention to give an order but Chris obeyed immediately. When he realized he had sat just because his brother had told him to, he felt angry, but he decided that none of this was worth a discussion. He moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"I know you are angry but it's not worth it. Stop fighting and everything will be all right. And sorry the table is so small I generally have breakfast alone. " Wyatt had tried to sound even sympathetic. As it wasn't his fault Chris was so angry.

"Oh, does that mean that there isn't any powerful witch in your life, won't I have an over powerful annoying nephew?"

Wyatt smiled.

"There are tons of girls. But I haven't found one that's powerful enough. "

Chris shook his head.

"Powerful enough...you are really changed brother...next thing I'll know is that you've married some green old witch with a big nose just because she's powerful enough. "

"That's not funny, Chris" but he was laughing. Chris smiled at him.

"I thought the source didn't take jokes".

"Just from you if you are careful".

"Well you were never good at that anyway, I remember being slammed to the roof for one little joke."

"Oh...poor Chris…as you've never done worse than that. And you got angrier than me at jokes"

"No"

"Tell the truth, Chris"

"Well...yes" Chris realized what he'd answered and he looked angry at his brother..."Damn you Wyatt"

Wyatt just smiled. Chris felt he had to add something."But your jokes were always worse than mine"

Chris focused on the table to avoid his brother's look. He couldn't help noticing that Wyatt had remembered his favorite things for breakfast. Wyatt seemed to be honestly happy he was there. His brother was too sure of his power over him, Chris thought. He tried to avoid thinking of what Wyatt would do when he realized about how he had warned Ashcroft. When he realized his thoughts were going there, he immediately thought of something else.

_´Oh, I'd loved to be an Oscar Mayer Wiener  
That is what I'd truly like to be  
'Cause if I was an Oscar Mayer Wiener  
Everyone would be in love with me_´

"What's that?" Wyatt was surprised.

"What's what?" Chris just smiled, it had worked.

"You´d like to be what? That thing you are thinking. What the hell does it mean?"

Chris laughed " Nothing in particular, some commercial I heard in the past...it just gets in my head from time to time"

"I should definitely forbid those kinds of things now that I run the TV, but they are useful for manipulating people"

"My brother, the evil ruler of the world, I feel so proud." Chris said mockingly, and then he added firmly. "I know you are powerful and control everything, you don't have to brag"

"You didn't know about all the networks. I took them while you were gone". He made a pause as he was going to shut up but then changed his mind and added. "And I wasn't bragging".

"Yes you were. Modesty was never one of your virtues, if you had any "

"Oh...you are just jealous. But don't worry; you'll rule things too, first step is done. Now you have the proper outfit. But let me fix it...you don't look threatening enough"

Wyatt fixed Chris' jacket that was uneven. Chris moved.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want to look threatening" Chris said angrily. He was going to unfix it but Wyatt stopped him.

"But I want you to and that's what matters. And it's better this way. Now you look like a cute little demon. And leave it that way. I need you to look threatening"

Chris stopped trying to fix it and he looked annoyed.

"What for?"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to ruin things right now "

"Oh yea cause your spell makes them so great us." And he added angrily. "And I don't look like a demon."

"Yes you do. Say that you are a cute little demon, Chris"

"I'm a cute little demon" Chris said angrily and rolling his eyes. "You know, for someone so powerful you have fun too easily, and your spell is still better than being choked to say stupid things as you did when I was little. And you know, you are in an annoying, dangerously good mood today." he added angry at his brother smile but a little annoyed at his childish behavior.

"Oh...so I was the worst brother in the world. Choking you and slamming you to the roof, right?"

"Wrong. You were the best" Chris said sincerely. Wyatt almost smiled at the answer. Chris looked down after hearing what he had just said. "I remark the past tense" he added sadly.

"Well, of course I'm in a good mood" Wyatt said trying to change Chris' sad one. "I'm glad to have you here. How long has it been since the last time we had breakfast together?"

"Years. Since you'd killed Daniel and I left your jail"

"Daniel was a jerk. And he wasn't your family"

"He was my best friend. You killed him just because you didn't like him and because he was a white-lighter. Dad liked to leave; he would have been away even if he had another kind of job. You should understand that"

"I killed Daniel because he was fighting me, his job or dad's had nothing to do with it. The fact that I didn't like him just made it easier. I hope you'll get over that some day"

"I'll never get over that"

Chris talked fixing his eyes on the table and trying not to but thinking of Bianca. He had thought he would marry her and have kids with her. Wyatt had killed that dream too. Wyatt's voice surprised him.

"I tried to save her"

"Who?" Chris was surprised.

"Bianca. You were thinking about her, right?"

"Yes. But you've killed her...why would you...?"

"I've never meant to kill her as I've never meant to kill YOU. But you insisted on fighting and she got in the middle. I was just defending myself and then you got me too mad...but after you left I went and tried to save here. I'm sorry brother, but it was your fault too. If she would've made you join me as she had promised none of this would have happened. If you had just quit with that stupid going to the past plan she would be here. Not to mention the stupid good and evil ideas that you put in her head "

Chris knew that part of that was right. He hadn't thought of her when he was fighting Wyatt and he had left her behind thinking he would change things and she would be safe. And he had failed her, and Wyatt. Wyatt read this thought and he felt almost touched.

"I don't need to be saved. There's no way of saving me. You'll have to quit that stupid good and evil concept...and it's really risky to go the past. You can learn and change things that are supposed to be that way"

Chris knew that that was completely true. He tried to avoid the thought that he had destroyed himself with his trip to the past. But he wouldn't let Wyatt get off with that that easily.

"Bianca wanted to risk herself because she loved me and that's my fault. But that doesn't change the fact that YOU are the one that killed her."

"I told you I'm sorry and that I tried to save her. There isn't anything else I can do. Try to get over that and I'll try to get over you going to the past just to destroy everything I've built, and the fact that you said you'd forget you were my brother just because I'd killed that stupid white-lighter and the fact that you made a potion to vanquish me, using our family magic and sharing it with strangers."

"Whatever" Chris looked down again. He would fight Wyatt if he thought he had a chance. It was good to know he had gotten so pissed when he had said what he said about forgetting he was his brother. He didn't really mean that and he knew Wyatt had gotten what he really meant. Again, he tried to avoid thinking of the past. He'd have a chance to get even with Wyatt but that one just wasn't the proper moment.

"I can sense you are angry Chris but you have to change those silly ideas about good and evil. You know why Aunt Phoebe changed them? For love"

"I've always known that that was why Phoebe was your favorite aunt. But you know how his love ended right? Dead, killed by her, Aunt Paige and mom.

"Well, he came back after that. But yes, bad example. But you know, I don't think mom would have vanquished Aunt Phoebe. Even if she had stayed as the source's consort...the bond they shared as sisters was stronger than that."

"And it made Aunt Phoebe go back to normal"

"Normal is this. You'll have to get used to this. And this is for our own sake."

"I'll never get used to this. You know that and you also know that Aunt Phoebe would have never put a spell like this one on her sisters."

"Well her sisters weren't as stubborn as you are."

"You are a jerk...you know that right?"

"No. I'm not. I'm doing the best for us. You'll understand that one day."

"Lift the spell and I may try to"

"Promise to join me and I'll lift it"

"Are you serious?" Chris looked surprised.

"Of course. If you promise to join me willingly I'll lift it"

"I can't do that."

"Well, then I can't lift it. "

Chris hesitated before going on. "But you know, I could have lied and said I would even if I wouldn't"

"As you said before, I know you better than that. And I know you wouldn't lie like that, and you didn't lie even when you were powerless, why would you lie now?

"Yep. You do know me" Chris looked down again, sad. He wished there was a way out. Besides, they were ending breakfast and he couldn't help fearing what Wyatt had planned for him after that.

"Now tell me what you did in the past that bothers you so much" Wyatt looked even concerned when he asked this question.

Chris felt angry. He had to avoid talking about stopping his own birth to happen. He had to think of something else. He tried to win time.

"I don't want to talk about that"

"But I want you to tell me so tell me."

"You are such a son of a bitch. And you are too full of yourself. But as you are making me talk, I'll tell you. Hope it makes you happy. I saw mom and dad back then and they were so worried and involved with you, I'm sure they weren't expecting another son. I always had the feeling I was a surprise but now I know it for sure. I was completely unplanned while mom talked all the time about how hard she had tried to get pregnant with you.."

Wyatt seemed actually sorry. "See Chris, going to the past is dangerous. But listen, you don't have to get upset over that. May be mom and dad weren't expecting to have another kid then. But how many parents plan to be parents? Most kids don't have the chance to see their parents when they are young that's the only difference. The important thing is that mom and dad loved you and we both know they did"

Chris didn't know what to answer. Noticing that his brother was still upset, Wyatt went on.

"You never had doubts before. You really shouldn't have gone to the past. You were closer to mom than what I was...and dad...he loved you in his own way of course"

"You like to think I was closer to mom. She just didn't want you to brag about your powers. That didn't mean she didn't love you. And dad and me… well...I really don't want to think about it, if you allow me to drop the subject" Chris said ironically.

"Fine. I was just trying to help. I don't want to talk about mom and dad either. But I thought that mom had recognized you"

"She didn't. She just sensed something. You were the only one that seemed to recognize me. Your baby self even called me once telepathically after you did the spell. He just wanted me to hold him"

"Of course, brother. I would recognize you anywhere" Wyatt looked directly in his eyes.

"I know. So would I" Chris gave him a weak smile. "Who would have known such a cute baby would turn into such a big jerk?. And that summoning power is annoying. I would appreciate if you warn me before using it. "

"I may warn you if you want and I see I can trust you."

Chris looked surprised and happy. That was a huge step for his brother. He tried not to think that Wyatt's good mood would be ruined when he learnt what he had done the night before. He was surprised to read that Wyatt was thinking almost the same about Chris's good mood. But that he would change it after breakfast.

"Well "Wyatt stood up. "Breakfast is over. Now to the important issues"

Chris felt fear grew inside him. But he answered quietly.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to hate those words?"

"May be you will. But remember, this is for your own sake, Chris."

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"Just come with me, brother. And I'm sorry but some things have to be done"

Without even thinking Chris stood up and he followed Wyatt through a corridor filled with demons. None of them moved when they passed through. Wyatt led him into an office. Three demons were guarding it and they looked with interest but with their heads respectfully low when they entered. Wyatt closed the door. There was a large table. Wyatt pointed at a chair next to it.

"Sit, Chris"

Chris obeyed trying not to show fear and anger at the fact he was unable to fight that.

"Why didn't we orb in? Why walk? I thought you use your powers for everything now."

"I wanted my people to see you with me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Now there are more important things."

Wyatt gave him a map of the city and a pen.

"What the hell is this for? It's a good map" he tried to tease. Of course he knew what Wyatt wanted and he tried to avoid feeling relief because it was useless thanks to last night's escape. Wyatt was reading him carefully and if he noticed that, everything would be lost. He had to give his friends as much time as he could. Besides he couldn't believe Wyatt would really make him betray his friends. Luckily Wyatt was focused on his next word and not in Chris' thoughts.

"I want you to mark every place where your friends hide or used to hide. All the places. I'm especially interested in your ex-girlfriend. Mark the last place where you've seen her. After that, I also want you to lift any spells that are protecting the places. The ones you made and the ones you didn´t make but you can lift with your magic. Now" He added firmly noticing Chris hesitation.

Chris threw a chair toward his brother telepathically but he started looking at the map immediately. Wyatt just laughed stopping the chair with his own power. Chris tried to hold his anger for a better chance.

"When I was little you would have beaten me up if I had betrayed my friends like that. You taught me to be loyal; you above all people should understand why I don't want to do this. "

Wyatt smiled at Chris' rambling about the past again.

"Family is first and this is for a good cause. "

"I thought good and evil didn't exist" Chris smiled weakly while he marked because he just couldn't help doing that.

"Good doesn't exist as a general concept but my own good exists. And yours"

Chris shook his head again and decided to change the subject.

"How did you know there were spells protecting some places and that I've made them?"

"Just a guess. Besides, I can sense the power of three."

Chris smiled reading Wyatt's real thoughts.

"You couldn't lift them" he said smiling happily.

Wyatt looked annoyed.

"Well, no I couldn't but it was just a matter of time:"

"Then lift them by yourself, you powerful source"

"Taunting me won't help you. And well it would take me a long time to beat your magic. Happy? Now mark those places, lift the spells and don't leave the room. I'll be back soon and we'll continue this"

Chris felt fear again. He could read Wyatt was thinking that he would hate what was about to come even more.

"What do you mean with continue? Why are you interested in Brittany? "

Wyatt smirked. Chris tried to read him but he couldn't. Wyatt was blocking him out.

Wyatt opened the door telepathically.. " Don't try to read me and keep the door opened. I'll tell you what this is about later, brother. Wait for me here." with those words he flamed out.

Chris shook his head with disgust. He hated to see his brother's demonic powers. He continued marking the map, at least he could think quietly now that Wyatt wasn't there. He was happy Wyatt would find no one in any of those places. Still he was angry he couldn't stop marking. And he was worried about Brittany. What would Wyatt want with her? He could see the demons looking at him. Wyatt wasn't taking any risks. Now he couldn't astral project. He wanted to blow the demons up even if it was just for fun but he'd have to deal with Wyatt if he did that. And once Wyatt knew about his talk with Ashcroft and Brittany he would be pissed enough. He hated to fear his brother so much but a pissed Wyatt was a good reason to feel fear. Especially with the amount of power his brother had over him after the spell.  
He continued marking the map, thinking there would have to be a way out but unable to find one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, when Chris had finished marking and was still lifting the spells, Wyatt flamed in and closed the door telepathically.

"Time to continue, Chris. This is going to be really great."

Chris felt like he could kill his brother just to erase the smile from his face but he just swallowed and looked at Wyatt unable to hide his fear.

"I don't think I really want to know what the hell you mean"

Wyatt smirked making Chris close his eyes and just wishing he could disappear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Thanks so much for reviews you all have been so kind! And to compensate the wait this is long because I can never write small chapters I don´t how I did with the first ones but I could never do that again, sorry!


	7. The vanquishing potion

Chapter seven: The vanquishing potion

Wyatt looked at the map while Chris finished lifting the spells.

"Are these all of them?"

"Yes. You said all of them so I've marked them all, can I have my cookie now? I think I've been a good boy" Chris said looking at Wyatt angrily.

"Later." Wyatt smiled at Chris annoyance at his answer. "I'd never meant for it to come to this, Chris. You should have joined me at one of the many opportunities I gave you".

"May be you should have killed me", Chris said standing up after finishing the spells. He wanted to leave but he knew Wyatt wouldn't let him so he just started pacing up and down the room. "You said you didn't need me" he added sadly.

Wyatt sat on a chair.

"You had said you would forget you were my brother. Even after you left me I'd never said that. And you made a potion to vanquish me. That's what I want to talk about. Sit again Chris. Right in front of me. "

Chris obeyed angrily.

"So this is an interrogation...that's why you are so happy to have me here? So that you could interrogate me?" Chris looked directly in his brother's eyes.

"Call it whatever you want but answer. And with the truth. And don't move from that chair and don't attack me if you don't like my questions. "

"Coward. And I said that about forgetting you were my brother because you'd killed my best friend. And you know what I meant. And you made me take it back."

"You said it wasn't necessary. You said you didn't mean you weren't my brother."

"Yes. I didn't mean it in that sense. You know what it meant. I made it perfectly clear.."

"That then you would kill me if you had a chance and that I could do the same. And you made that potion. With a spell from the Book of Shadows. You used our family magic to tell strangers how to kill me. Now tell me everything about the potion you've made, Christopher"

Chris looked down. Then he looked around and he stopped his eyes at the closed door. He turned to Wyatt afterwards.

"Is anyone listening to this?"

"I thought I've ordered you to answer immediately"

"And I've answered. With a question. I think that's legitimate, "master" jerk. And I really need to know that this will remain between you and me."

"My demons would only tell me. So, what do you fear?"

"I don't want anyone to know what I'm about to tell you. Good or evil. I'm really not proud of this"

"Of course you are not proud. You made a potion to vanquish your own brother. So is this going to be a brother's heart to heart? I don't see how it could be, when we are talking about how you tried to kill me"

"I didn't try to kill you. YOU tried to killed ME . And call it whatever you want but answer me. Are you sure no one else can listen to this? " Chris imitated Wyatt's imperative tone so well that Wyatt even smiled.

"I have spells around the whole room. If someone tries to listen he gets fried. How do you think I keep those demons with their heads so low? Now stop stalling and tell me everything I need to know about that potion you've made. "

Chris looked around, still scared and he even lowered his voice when he answered softly.

"I didn't make the potion, Wyatt"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was tired after spending the whole night escaping and helping other people to escape. Her dad had decided to stop for a while. All the resistance had been warned. It was a good thing Chris had been absent for almost a year so they didn't have to leave all the shelters. Still, she and her father had feared for a long time that Wyatt had spies between them and that they could tell Wyatt about the other shelters.

Ashcroft could orb, but Brittany hadn't inherited that power from him. Ashcroft had spent the whole time orbing witches and people out.

The problem was to find some protective spell that would keep both Wyatt and Chris away and couldn't be lifted by them. Keeping Chris away would be hard as most protective spells were specifically against evil, and that wasn't Chris' case.

After making a spell with other witches, Brittany lied down in the grass for a while She doubted the spell could be effective But they had to try. If they felt safe they would conjure small invisible houses that were their shelters basically. They lived in those and some caves and other natural hidings. They tried to be careful and never run in big groups and no one knew where all the other groups were. When a member was captured, Wyatt's tortures and spells were too effective and everyone that was captured told Wyatt anything he wanted to know. So, the resistance kept changing places, they never did it together, and there was no one that knew the locations of all the groups.

Ashcroft was the most careful of them because he had the vanquishing potion. He protected himself with several ways and he tried to stay at the safest places.

The shelter he had been with Brittany the other night had been protected by Chris. Chris hadn't lifted the protection yet by the time they left but they had to think he could do it soon. That was a pity. Chris' spells were the best, because it made the shelter disappear and move when someone mentioned it. So, if there was a spy or someone talked about it in torture, it just changed. Besides, not Wyatt or any of his minions had ever been able to lift any of them.

Brittany closed her eyes. Chris was their only hope. They all knew that without Chris, Wyatt would catch all of them. It was just a matter of time. Wyatt had Brittany's sister Laura held captive and Brittany didn't want to imagine what he had done to her. Her father was really powerful but no one could compare in power to Wyatt. And if Chris had joined him any one that opposed them would be simply lost. Besides, many magical beings and humans had realized Wyatt's powers and joined him. The resistance was disappearing. The ones left were good witches, some humans and people that used to be related to the elders. There were no elders or white-lighters any more. But the remaining resistance wouldn't let Wyatt win.

"What's wrong?" her father asked sitting by her side.

"I'm worried about Chris"

"Well...if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have to be running".

She felt angry. Her relationship with her dad had never been really over what she called "the Chris issue". She had loved Chris; sometimes she thought she still did. And she had let him leave for her dad and his fear of other's powers. And Ashcroft never recognized anything good Chris did.

"Come on, dad. He did a lot for us. And he was risking his life warning us"

"He wasn't risking his life. We both know that he's alive because Wyatt doesn't really want to kill him. He's sure he'll turn. "

"He won't turn. But if you keep pushing him, he'll join Wyatt. He still loves him and Wyatt supports him when all you and your friends do is tell him how he shouldn't have been born"

"Well, he shouldn't have. And all I say is he should have killed the baby. Now we are in big trouble, not to mention the potion thing."

"Well...even if he tells Wyatt..."

"We have to think of something else. If he tells Wyatt how we did it Wyatt will find a way to make it ineffective. The only power Wyatt can't fight is the power of three"

"I don't think there is a way to have it now"

"We'll have to think of something or we'll be really lost" Ashcroft had never run out of ideas. And he wouldn't give up now. He had to fight Wyatt, for the memory of his brother and his friends, the elders.

"Why did you lie to the others about Chris?" sometimes Brittany didn't get her dad at all.

"It was the only way. Don't you think?"

Brittany shuddered. She wasn't sure.

"Try to get some rest, you'll need it" Ashcroft got up and he went to talk to other people.

Brittany lied down again. She was a telepath but she wouldn't dare try that power with someone that was inside's Wyatt's manor. Wyatt had too many mental powers and locating spells. The only thing that made her feel hope was the fact that Chris had seemed to be all right. And she knew he still loved Wyatt and it was possible that Wyatt still loved him. She remembered how lost Chris was and how much he had resisted believing his brother was evil.

"_I hope you are all right, Chris" _she thought "_and I really hope I can help you. I'll try to find a way, I promise_".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you know what happened last night? Why do we have to leave?"

"I'm not very sure. Apparently there is a great threat but we'll be safe for now in our new location and we'll be able to rest. Ashcroft will tell us exactly what happened in a meeting soon." the girl that was speaking didn't care about the reason. Living the way they did, always hiding and escaping was bad enough. They had to worry about one thing a time. She looked at the man that had asked the question and added.

"I'm just happy knowing Lord Wyatt won't find us. Are you all right, Mike, You seem a little pale. May be you should try to rest. There's a nice bed in that house. Try to get some sleep. "

"I'm fine, but maybe you are right. I'll try to sleep for a while."

Mike disappeared inside one of the houses.

"He's so weird" the witch's husband said.

"I think he's depressed. He's been like this since Lucy died"

"Well, one of the few deaths that wasn't Wyatt's faults"

"No, it was worse" her husband answered.

The girl just nodded and she went to see if she could help someone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael entered his house, closed it carefully and lied on the bed. He sighed sadly, thinking of his wife wondering if she would forgive him for this.

He looked at an amulet his wife had given him years ago. He touched it and closed his eyes. He immediately shimmered out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt opened his eyes with surprised and then with anger. He stood up and went right to Chris's chair. Chris couldn't leave it so he just watched while Wyatt stood imperially by his side and he lifted his chair with his power, looking at Chris, towering over him. Wyatt shook Chris' chair with his power, violently.

"I've said no lies. Tell me the truth about the potion, Christopher. That's an order"

"You've already ordered me to do just that and that is the truth, I didn't make it. Jerk." Chris had spoken angrily and remarking every word.

Surprised, Wyatt looked at his brother while he put the chair slowly back in its place. Chris sighed with some relief. Then, he threw Wyatt telekinetically and violently against the door. Still not happy, he made him fly again making him hit the wall this time.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to attack me!" Wyatt stood up, too surprised to answer the attack back..

"You said not to attack you if I didn't like your questions. And I attacked you because I didn't like your attitude. Who do you think you are to treat me like that? I'm not your little dog that misbehaved or something. I'd already told the truth your spell forces me to and if you don't trust your own magic that's your problem." Chris knew it was a mistake to show Wyatt that he could avoid his orders if he wasn't careful enough with his words but he was just too angry and scared to let Wyatt go on.

The room shook, as Chris got angry again. He sighed trying to calm down.

Wyatt stood up slowly without attacking back. He knew when his brother was pissed and there was no need for that. He just threw Chris from his chair and then flew him back to the chair again..

"Fine. Calm down, Chris. But remember I'm in charge here. That's who I am. I'm your big brother, the source and ruler of almost everything. Not to mention you are under my power in more than one sense. You can't really defy me now. Don't try anything like that again."

"It's ok, I just got angry. I won't do it again if you do the same" Chris chose to ignore that the spell would make him do whatever Wyatt wanted no matter what.

Wyatt sat on his chair again. He spoke calmly now.

"All right. Let's go back to the potion. It's just not possible. My spies, all of them told me you'd made the potion. And I saw it. And you admitted it yourself. I didn't want to believe it but all my sources of information said that. Even tortured prisoners said that."

Chris shook his head with disgust at theses last words.

"Spies? Who were your spies? "

"None of your business"

Wyatt blocked his thoughts quickly but not soon enough. Chris could read one of the names from his brother's mind.

"I can't believe Tom is working for you. But you killed his brother". Again Wyatt couldn't block him soon enough and he read his brother's next thought. "Oh you used a potion. You are a real jerk. You don't care about anything"

"You've never liked Tom anyway and you were the only one that never trusted him. And don't read my thoughts again"

"I don't control that. That's your own fault. Since you made the stupid spell when we are together your thoughts just come to me if you don't block them out. I don't have to read them. They are just there. So, that order is useless brother, just block them better." Chris was really bitter at that. But he had to admit that was an advantage. Even if he knew for Wyatt that worked better cause Chris was unable to block him.

Wyatt sighed, controlling his thoughts and blocking Chris completely out now. He knew it was a risk to enhance a bond that had been strong enough without enhancing. But it had to be done.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. Yes, I used a potion with Tom. No one would suspect him, as I've killed his brother. Well, you suspected him. Maybe, you didn't think killing a brother was such a bad thing because you didn't mind trying to kill ME…"

"I wasn't..."

Wyatt stopped the protest with a dismissing gesture.

"Just tell me why everyone believed you've made a potion and now you say you didn't make it. And how could that be when I saw the potion myself."

"I told you I'm not proud of it. I couldn't make it. So, I lied. Ashcroft made it."

Wyatt looked surprised.

"What do you mean you couldn't make it?

"I just couldn't. I tried. I wanted to, but I couldn't" Chris moved uncomfortably on the chair wanting to stand up but Wyatt didn't seem to or didn't want to notice. He just looked at him confused.

"I still don't understand. I know you didn't have the book but you and I knew that potion by heart. We loved the story of Aunt Phoebe becoming the source's consort and then vanquishing Cole. It's not that hard to make. And that's what you were telling me when you said you would forget I was your brother and remember I'm the source. I think you meant that you planned to make the potion and say the spell. The potion won't work unless you make it and the spell won't work unless you say it. Of course, that's impossible now because I'll never let you do it, but everyone knows the power of three is the only thing that can vanquish the source. Tell me if that wasn't what you meant, Chris. And why Ashcroft made it when he knew it wouldn't work."

Chris fixed his eyes on the table. Wyatt slowly moved Chris' chair telepathically.

"Now, Chris" he added firmly.

Chris looked up, nervous.

"I'll tell you everything, but it's long. I'm just thinking on how to put it. I just need some time...don't be so annoying. This is hard to say and I wouldn't be telling you this without the spell, so just be patient, jerk." Chris sounded desperate as he thought how to tell the story, still a little afraid someone else would listen.

Wyatt just looked at him, waiting. But Chris could read some regret from him. After thinking for a moment, Chris went on.

"When I left your jail I was really pissed, I was determined to make the potion and help them with the spell. I had never thought of sharing those things with anyone because as you said it was our magic and I didn't think it was right to use it against you. But then you killed Daniel and I understood that nothing would stop you. I was the only one that could and that was the only way. I tried to think of something else, but I couldn't. Daniel had done nothing to you. You didn't have to kill him or the others White-lighters. "

Chris waited for Wyatt to protest but Wyatt was just listening.

"Go on, Chris"

Chris made an authentic effort to continue.

"I'd searched for Ashcroft and I found him easily. He's never trusted me and he never will and I was angry he had made Brittany and I break up. But he knew I was his only hope. Still, everyone knows that my power is not complete without yours. Our cousins died when they were babies so the power of three now means you and me and you wouldn't say the spell to vanquish yourself."

"No…that's not very probable. If I ever feel depress I'll choose an easier way of committing suicide" Wyatt answered almost with a smile.

"But Ashcroft had thought and I agree...that if I made the potion and I said the spell with him, his whole family and the most powerful witches that weren't evil...well it had to work. Ashcroft had always thought that and he wanted me to make the potion and tell him the spell since the day you became the source but I had said no. Till then"

"You were sharing our family magic with strangers...to kill me" Wyatt didn't hide his disgust but he didn't show it in other way other than his tone of voice.

"I didn't want to tell him the potion, I only told him the spell and said I would make the potion. And I started but I just couldn't"

"Explain that better, Chris. What do you mean with couldn't? You just had to mix things and you are great at that. There's no potion in the world you can't make."

Chris didn't answer. He was just looking down and Wyatt could read he really didn't want to think of those days. He could feel desperation coming from his brother. He really wanted to stop pushing but he couldn't. He really needed to know. It was a matter of life and death for him.

"Explain how you couldn't, Chris. Now""

Chris lifted a hurt look.

"What do you want me to say? I just couldn't. I spent two weeks of hell trying and every time I was about to finish I just thought of you and how we'd grown up together and something broke or got spilled or exploded or whatever. I tried and tried but then I realized I just couldn't make something to kill you. I thought that I was furious enough and completely sure that you weren't my brother anymore but guess it wasn't really that way...right? So...I quit. I told Ashcroft I couldn't make it but I didn't want to think all these people would be defenseless just because of me. By then, you killed a complete family of good witches, just because they didn't think like you and I knew I had to do something. So, I finally told Ashcroft how to make the potion"

Wyatt didn't know what to say. He could read the conflict and desperation coming from his brother as he recalled those days and he felt touched. Daniel had to die. He wished Chris could understand it. And he had been so angry when he had learnt Chris had made that potion. He was still pissed Chris was capable of doing something that could kill him. And now he learnt it wasn't true. Chris was pissed at Daniel's death but he still thought of him as his brother.

Chris was just looking down and shutting up every time he could, as pleading with Wyatt to stop asking. Impulsive, Wyatt stood up and went by Chris side. He played tenderly with his brother's hair.

"So…you love me...I knew it...my little brother still loves me. Say that you still love me, Chris"

"I still love you" Chris said deliberately giving his words the inexpressive tone of voice he had when the spell made him say things.

The hurt and disappointed look in his brother's eyes got to him.

He couldn't help adding more firmly with a weak smile while he pushed Wyatt away almost playfully. "Of course I still love you, jerk. That's the whole point. I spent two weeks of hell and I didn't make that potion and you had no problem in choking me when I was powerless in just one second...I would be dead if mom hadn't left me the unbinding spell on the floor"

Wyatt blinked.

"I've always wondered how you'd pulled that one. So...mom and our Aunts "

"Yep. "Chris looked away.

They remained in silence for a while. Finally, Wyatt spoke, surprising Chris a little.

"I wouldn't have finished, Chris"

"We both know you are lying."

"Well I actually don't know what would have happened. But first of all, I thought you had made that potion, and when you left my jail you'd made clear you'd try to kill me and I thought I had to do the same. Besides no one would respect me if I let the only person that can vanquish me and that attempted to destroy everything I've built just walk away."

"We don't want people to stop respecting you. So why don't you choke me and finish with this?"

"I don't want to. And I didn't want to. Why can't you understand that? Unfortunately you are my only real threat. And where does that leave us?"

Wyatt stood up, standing over Chris chair. He put his hands on Chris' shoulders in a gesture Chris couldn't decide if was comforting or threatening. It was probably both. Chris answered sadly and softly.

"Dead"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt sat by Chris' side, looking in his brother's eyes.

"I mean you have to kill me, I have to kill you or we will both die…whatever happens first. There is no other way of ending this. Going to the past was the only one I could think of and you stopped me."

Wyatt looked at him annoyed.

"You would have killed us both, nothing else. And of course there is another way and I've found it. No one has to die now. I know you are pissed over the spell but that solves the problem"

"No, it doesn't" Chris spoke firmly. "I won't stay like this forever. I'll find a way; I don't want to be your obedient dog until the day I die".

"With time you'll understand that this is the best and once you accept to join me I'll lift the spell. Besides with your help there will be no one else to say the spell with you. I plan to end with the rebellious witches. With all of them."

Chris looked at Wyatt, not knowing what to say. He finally spoke.

"Why, brother? Just tell me why"

"Because they are a threat,."

"No, why did you have to become the source and act like that. If you were only the source, I would join you. I don't care you use black magic or use the wrong books or even align with demons. I would join you in a second if it was only that. I wouldn't like it by I would stand it just to be with you. You are my only family. But you keep killing innocents. You are betraying everything mom and dad taught us"

"No one is innocent, Chris. Not really. And that belief is what killed mom and dad."

Chris looked at Wyatt and he tried to search him, looking for a deeper explanation but Wyatt blocked him out.

"Soon there will be no threat to me. To us" Wyatt smirked.

"I'll always be a threat to you as long I live." Chris looked down.

Wyatt looked at him and he touched his arm affectingly.

"My only real threat" he added sadly.

"You knew that since you became the source"

"No, I didn't. I was sure you'd join me then."

"I don't know how you thought I would stand to watch you killing people. "

"Because you know I never lied to you. And I've told you that's what I have to do."

"Explain that better then"

"No, not now. Maybe when you are ready."

"I'll never be ready. And there will be a point where keeping the power of three won't be a reason enough to keep me alive. Or will reach a point where I'll finally be able to make that potion. There's no other possible end." Chris thought sadly that if he couldn't do it after Daniel's death he would probably never be able to. And now Bianca was gone too and he still didn't think he was capable of making that potion.

Wyatt read that thought and he felt sad but his attention was caught by Chris' previous words.

"What do you mean with keeping the power three of together?"

"That's what you are doing, right? Now you can use it all for your own purposes. Without me you are the most powerful warlock in the world. But with me you are unbeatable."

"Do you honestly think that's the only reason why you are still alive?"

Chris shrugged.

"You tried to kill me before. And you said that you needed me to vanquish the demon that killed mom. Yes, I really think that's what's keeping me alive"

Wyatt looked angry.

"So you think that after we vanquish that demon I'll kill you?"

"No. The spell makes me do whatever you want and that makes my powers and the complete power of three working for you. And we both know you are a power-freak"

The anger Chris could read coming from Wyatt honestly surprised him.

"I shouldn't bother with you. I could have tortured you and just left you in my jail until I needed you...having you so much around is a risk for me. And you still think I don't feel anything for you at all? I've never failed you, Chris. Whenever you needed me, I was there. I've promised to protect you and I did."

"I think you do feel something for me . But you just don't feel enough. And who will protect me from you? You like people to fear you including myself. And I fear you a lot. We can't be brothers like this. "

Chris just looked down, waiting for Wyatt's rage. But surprisingly Wyatt just hugged him tightly and with a sad expression on his face. After his initial shock wore off, Chris hugged him back. After a minute Wyatt pulled apart and spoke looking directly at his brother's eyes.

"Of course I love you Chris, and I've never meant things to come to this. And I would hate myself if I have to kill you but some things..."

"Have to be done" Chris completed sadly. "That's your favorite phrase since you've turned". Still Chris felt really happy over Wyatt's statement. He couldn't believe Wyatt had hugged him. His brother wasn't a very affectionate person, even before turning. But with Chris he had been always different and closer. The only other person Wyatt had shown affection was Eve, a human girl Wyatt was dating when he turned. Chris had no idea of what had happened to her and he had never dared to ask.

Wyatt was still sitting by his brother's side, looking at him.

"You know what's ironic? I probably wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have gone this far to protect myself but I had to do that to protect us both."

Chris could almost read the complete thought behind those words but Wyatt blocked him out quickly so, he had to ask.

"Protect us from whom? "

"Never mind. You are not ready yet"

"You said you've never failed me. But you told me I would understand why you were doing this. When you went to the underworld you told me to trust you. I kept telling everyone "My brother has a reason, he won't do anything as definitive as becoming the source" and then I starting flaming and mumbling things while you became the source"

Chris looked down angry, as he remembered that and how he was almost killed by all the white-lighters and good witches that were with him. If he wasn't so powerful and their only hope against Wyatt he wouldn't be there to tell his brother the story.

"I can't believe our connection was so strong that my becoming the source affected you like that. Still you should have trusted me"

"I'm here now and listening. Why did you have to do that? Because I'm really starting to believe you think you had a reason"

Wyatt was still blocking him out but Chris could sense he was thinking.

"I was about to tell you. But then I realized that it would make you suffer and it wouldn't change your mind. Some people you call innocents had to die. And there's no way of changing that. And as you can't think like me on that point I won't make you go through the rest. Not yet at least. Perhaps I will after we capture your ex-girlfriend".

"I won't let you hurt her. "

"Let's deal with everything at its own time, Chris. But believe me; I have a reason for everything, even for that."

Chris just nodded sadly. He had had doubts. His brother had always been a power-freak. But after this talk he knew Wyatt actually thought he had a reason and that he was part of it. He wondered why. He also knew no reason justified killing innocents. Not from Chris' point of view at least.

Wyatt smiled at him.

"When you are ready I'll tell you. I don't plan to keep it from you forever. I think this talk was enough. I'm really glad you didn't make that potion"

"Now I wish I had made it"

"Is that true?"

"No" Chris answered automatically and got mad when he remembered he was always answering with the truth. "Jerk." he added with a weak smile.

Wyatt smiled back. "I'm glad to know you couldn't make that potion. And I'm happy you are with me, Chris. I really mean it. Now tell me, what made Ashcroft think it could work? The power of three is needed. He knows that, and so do you"

Chris sighed. "I made him think it could work and it's true. I told him to use the Book of Shadows recipe and that I would enhance the potion's magic with my powers. And as I would be there to say the spell to vanquish you and Ashcroft is really powerful it can work"

"So..it's the same. It can work" Wyatt seemed annoyed.

"I told you I couldn't leave those people helpless. And it could work. But I couldn't decide to enhance the potion's strength with my powers. However I told him I did and I just thought I would do it the minute before vanquishing you, if I dared. I knew that if I were defending myself or some innocents I would be capable of doing it."

Chris read annoyance from Wyatt and he felt he had to explain his actions. "I had to do something! Those people trusted me!" he almost shouted. " And you tried to choke me...so you can't really be mad" he finished with calm.

Wyatt thought that in other circumstances he would have found those words funny. .

"Well maybe you are right" he granted.. "And now tell me, why did Ashcroft keep the secret?"

Chris moved uncomfortably.

"Chris?"

"I'm not proud of this, either. I don't know where we got it from, but I can also be really manipulative when the situation requires. Ashcroft hates to think we are so powerful. He wanted HIS power to vanquish the source. So, I told him that it would be interesting not to tell anyone because they would have doubts if they knew I hadn't made the potion and once you were vanquished he could brag about making the potion...about the power of three not being so necessary after all and...things like that. He really liked the idea and so he told everyone I'd made the potion and Brittany is the only one that knows the truth."

Wyatt smiled.

"I'm almost proud of you...and I'm happy I have you are on my side finally. "

"I'm not on your side. "

"You almost are. And that's what my next order is about. Speaking of which, I have to hurry...we have a meeting with my minions in a few minutes."

"We? It doesn't work like that, Wyatt. The spell doesn't apply to thoughts and feelings. So if you order me to join you it won't work" Chris knew his brother was up to something and he started feeling fear again.

Wyatt just smiled.

"Listen carefully Chris. Here's my next order"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper was in the room Chris had slept the few days he had stayed in the manor. There had to be something there that could help her to at least, summon Chris.

She looked everywhere but she found nothing, nothing personal and nothing useful. This was a guestroom and if it wasn't for the bed's state it would have seemed no one had slept there in years.

She looked at the bed, it was still messy. That was a proof about how sudden his departure had been. Chris had disappeared only the night before but it seemed like ages. She could sense every minute counted. Could Wyatt really be the source? Could Chris be...?

She stopped the thought right there and started tiding up the bed hysterically to avoid thinking. She was shaking the pillow when her hand touched something that was hiding behind the pillow and its cover. She smiled, thoughtfully. _'This can be useful'_ she thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	8. Getting ready to go

Chapter eight: Getting ready to go.

Chris looked at Wyatt, afraid and angry he was giving another order but he couldn't help listening.

"I want you to pretend you've joined me. Whenever we are around someone else, good or evil you'll behave as if you've joined me. That means giving me your best advice when I ask you for it, not attacking or defying me in front of anyone else, not telling anyone I've forced you into doing this, and acting as my ally in every sense without caring of what you think."

"Asshole!" Chris realized that Wyatt was doing this to leave his enemies hopeless. If the witches of the resistance believed he had joined Wyatt they'd lose any hope of being able to kill the source.

"You are clever, brother. Yes, I've thought of that and more. And your friends we'll lose hope as soon as I have them in my power thanks to you."

_Oh, I'd loved to be an Oscar Mayer Wiener  
That is what I'd truly like to be _

Wyatt read this and he was going to ask why Chris was thinking of it again but Chris realized and quickly made another question to keep Wyatt distracted.

"Should I call you sir, too?"

Wyatt laughed.

"Only if you want to. But you also can't call me jerk in front of the others. And stop the sarcastic remarks when we are with them. I like some of them, but my minions wouldn't understand that I allow you to be disrespectful so I order you to show respect around the others"

Chris just nodded. He had to think of something.

"Then you have to lift that telling the truth and answering everything order. Because if you ask of what I think your plan will be over"

"Oh…you are already helping me...see?"

"If your plan is ruined you'd take it out on me and I really don't want that. Besides, I hate that order, it brings too much trouble."

Wyatt tried to think. Chris was really clever. He didn't know what the spell did on a contradiction. Probably make Chris obey the first order, that was telling the truth and yes that would ruin everything. On the other hand, Chris was probably suggesting this in order to avoid telling things. His brother was really smart and Wyatt knew he had to be careful on the freedom he gave Chris or Chris would find a way out, even if there wasn't one apparently. Still, Chris had a point there. He decided to take the risk.

"Fine. You can answer whatever you think will help me even if it's not true or not answer unless I ask you for the truth specifically, but only when we are with others. My first order still holds when we are alone."

"Fine. I think you are a dickhead. And if you keep asking if I hate you, one day I'll answer yes. Enough truth, sir?"

Wyatt smiled.

"Sir...I can get used to that. Well...it's time Chris. I think I've covered everything. Do you think the same? Tell me if I'm missing something that could ruin your pretending you've joined me."

Chris shrugged.

"I guess you've covered everything, except for not killing your demons unless it's necessary." Chris got angry and his own answer and Wyatt smiled, please.

"Well thought, brother. So I order you not to kill them unless you consider it useful for my cause or you are defending yourself. That may happen, you know? They are not exactly happy with you, but they'll obey me. Do you think I've missed anything else?"

"No! You are a real jerk, Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled and put his hands on Chris's shoulders and he flamed them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper studied it carefully again..

It was a paper, a spell taken from the Book of Shadows. Piper looked at it. She hadn't seen it before so, it was from the future. Ya...it had to be Chris'. She looked at it with happiness. Then she asked herself how Chris could access the Book of Shadows in the future too. That brought her thought of who Chris could be back to her. She left that thought again and took the paper with her. Now she could go to the future. And she wouldn't let anyone stop her. She had to find Chris and the truth about him. She could sense how important that was to her, to all of them and especially Leo. Sighing in, she went to the attic pretending nothing had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris pulled apart quickly, looking to a closed door.

"Did you have to flame us? You know I hate that! And why aren't we inside yet?"

"I wanted to give you some last orders. And I forgot to check your outfit". He fixed Chris' jacket. Chris looked annoyed but he didn't resist. He knew that he had to pick his battles.

"Now you look threatening enough Black suits you." Wyatt added looking at Chris.

"I'm not some funny doll , Wyatt. And if you make me say I am, spell or no spell I'm going to find a way to vanquish you without any potion"

Wyatt laughed.

"Where's your sense of humor, brother?"

"Nowhere. Sense of humor can't be put in a place it's not a thing. ."

Wyatt gave him a weird look.

"I'm telling the truth, remember, sir?. Do you see how annoying your stupid order is? Lift that!"

Wyatt laughed. He couldn't help teasing Chris one more time.

"Who rules the world, little bro?"

"You do." Chris looked annoyed.

"Say that I'm the best that happened to the world"

"You are the best that happened to the world" Chris repeated and he quickly added "If the world wanted to be destroyed and you are sooo modest. I'm not some funny parrot, Wyatt. And don't you dare make me say I am".

Wyatt laughed again.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny. Which of us makes the better spells, bro?"

"You do" Chris answered really unwillingly.

Wyatt laughed happily "It took me over twenty years and a spell but you finally admitted it"

"But I make the better potions", Chris stared in his brother's eyes. By reading Wyatt he happily realized his brother agreed with him.

Wyatt found no point in denying it.

"Well, maybe you're right but who's the most powerful witch in the world, Chris?"

"I guess you are. At least until I try black magic."

"Oh…yeah? Is that what you think?" The answer surprised and annoyed Wyatt a little.

"Of course. I'm telling the truth, right?"

"Well whenever you are ready for that I'll help you."

"What makes you think I'd join you instead of killing you and taking your place?"

"That would be waste of powers, we can rule together and that's what the power of three is meant for. It's a power of siblings and we both know it."

Chris chuckled.

"What? Tell me what's so funny."

"If it wasn't for the spell I would say never mind. But I have to answer with the truth and you are forcing me to say you can't rule with anyone. As your second in command, maybe. But you'll never share decisions with anyone, not even me. First disagreement and we would be testing our black magic on each other"

"That's not true. Say it's not true, Chris". Wyatt looked annoyed. He thought that Chris had a point at how annoying the order was.

"It's not true" repeated Chris in an inexpressive tone of voice. He added firmly "We both know it's sooo true. See what you are doing now, abusing your power just because you don't like what I think."

"Maybe you are right but tell me, would you do that? Kill me to take my place?"

"No. But I'm not using black magic. Black magic changes people. You know? Oh yeah! You do! Black magic turned my big brother into a monster"

"So, you think I'm a monster?"

"Yes." Chris didn't want to answer that, it had just came out, due to the spell. "Just sometimes " He added quickly but the damage was done and he could read how hurt his brother was by his words. He made an effort to remember that hurt person he had by his side had killed tones of witches just for disagreeing with him. And he had put an annoying spell on him, and had given him the annoying order that had made him say this.

Wyatt looked down, angrily.

"I don't care. " but he was clearly lying. "I know what I'm doing". He made a pause and changed his tone of voice to a lecturing one.. "Besides there is no black and white magic Chris, magic is magic and it's the person that uses it which determines what kind of magic it is. No the other way around. I hate to disappoint you but this monster is still your big brother, nothing changed him" Wyatt seemed sad and Chris felt sorry to read that. He surprised himself because he almost wanted to apologize to Wyatt.

"Of course. I didn't mean to hurt you. I told you your order would bring problems. No one handles the truth every time. And I can't believe you. You invade my will and my thoughts and you get angry because I call you monster"

Wyatt shrugged. "I'm not used to people telling the truth, that's right. You can think whatever you want. You are still with me and if I'm a monster you are the monster's brother and you'll always be. Just deal with that. And you are still doing this, there's no way out"

"Really? And I was thinking that I was convincing you to leave me alone!"

Wyatt smiled at the sarcasm and added.

"Well, you are coming and I'll flame us in there. I know you hate flaming but I always flame because demons like that power. And it's funny and shows and reminds I'm the source. Here is the place where I have my meetings. You'll finally know it and take the place that has been waiting for you. I'll flame you by a chair, sit at it when I do the same. And do anything to make the fact that you've turned believable. Are you ready? "

"No. Are you going to sit on a throne and wear a crown?"

Wyatt laughed.

"Of course not. People that have to brag about their power are just insecure of it. I don't need to brag. "

"But I bet your table is not round"

"Who am I, King Arthur?"

"You do own Excalibur" Chris gave him a weak smile. He liked talking to Wyatt and he so didn't want to get into that room and have that meeting pretending he was on Wyatt's side.

"I've read that, and you are coming anyway. And well of course the table is square, I sit at the head, and you'll sit by my side. "

"Did Patrick sit there? "

"Of course not. No one sits by my side. Only you"

Chris asked himself why that made him happy. He felt silly. Wyatt gave him a comforting smile.

"This is going to be great, Chris"

He put a hand on Chris' shoulders.

"Come on. Ready?"

"No!" Wyatt looked angry and Chris added. "Don't get angry, spell"

Wyatt smiled, tired. "Fine, little bro. Don't answer if you don't want or the question is rhetorical.. But when you give me an answer I still want the truth"

Chris smiled slightly. At least that was something.

"Are you ready now?"

Chris just nodded this time and seeing that they both smiled at each other. Then Wyatt put his hand on Chris' shoulder and Chris just took a deep breath and closed his eyes while his brother flamed them in the room..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Thanks again for your great comments and reviews, I hope I hadn't made you wait long and that you liked this. On the meeting Wyatt will find out what Chris did and...well...I hope you'll read it.

And of course I don't owe Charmed, or Chris or Wyatt or any characters but the ones I made up. Is it fair that the people that killed Chris owe him when I love him so much?


	9. We didn´t find anyone there, sir

Chapter nine: "We didn't find anyone there, sir"

The moment they flamed in the room the demons, witches and people in the room stood up and lowered their heads. Chris thought for a moment that he could understand why Wyatt enjoyed this so much. His emphatic powers allowed him to feel the fear and total submission everyone there held toward his brother. He could also read their feelings about him. And he noted with surprise that the strongest one was envy. And the worst readings were coming from Patrick. Patrick sat at the other end of the table, with two demons at his side. The only seat at Wyatt's side was for Chris. And it was almost amusing for Chris that Patrick envied even the seat.

Wyatt took his hand off of Chris' shoulder while he was standing by his place and spoke to the others.

"You can sit now "he commanded.

Chris and Wyatt remained standing while the others sat.

"You all know that this is an important day for us. Today my brother joins us. The power of three is finally complete on our side. I'm glad you are finally here, Chris. I'm glad you've decided to take your place" _'Say something about being sorry about fighting me and hurting them' _Wyatt sent his command telepathicallyChris tried not to look angry. He looked at Wyatt and spoke respectfully.

"I could finally leave my old and silly ideas of good and evil. Thanks for showing me the truth, brother. And I'm sorry about the inconvenience I have caused you, Wyatt or anyone else. Our power is finally together as it's supposed to be and no one can defy us now" Chris looked around calmly and he spoke to Wyatt telepathically.

._'Was that enough, jerk?'_

'_Perfect'_

Everyone looked at Chris. Chris didn't even blink. Wyatt had told him to pretend to be by his side. Besides, he wouldn't show fear toward a distrusting bunch of demons. Patrick looked evilly at Chris. Chris could sense his envy and distrust. He had forgotten Patrick was also an empath. And he could probably sense Chris wasn't exactly comfortable. Too bad. _'I'll find a way to kill that stupid witch. He's not that powerful'_ Chris was surprised when Patrick's thought came to him, Chris couldn't read other people thoughts. Only Wyatt's. Reading thoughts was Wyatt's power as empathy was Chris'. Chris could read some thoughts but only in a few circumstances and with much effort. He found that strange but useful.

No one said anything. Wyatt sat and Chris did the same.

"Well, now that that part is clear it's time to end with the rebellious witches."

One of the demons spoke hesitantly.

"Sir, is it safe that your brother..?"

Wyatt was going to do something to the insolent but before the demon could even finish. Chris threw him flying to the roof and then attacked him with electricity. Wyatt made an effort not to smile. He was proud of Chris, his brother's calmness was something incredible taking into account he had fought and hurt most of the demons in that room. And he had also killed some of their relatives. He was also surprised; he didn't know his brother had that power.

'_I didn't know you had that power' _he told his brother telepathically.

'_Neither did I' _Chris answered but he didn't show his confusion at all. May be the changes he had made in the past had given him that power.

The demon he had attacked stood up after a few tense and silent moments, dizzy and surprised. Electricity was an elder's power and everyone knew how Wyatt hated the elders. But Wyatt didn't say anything, apparently supporting his brother's reaction.

"Anyone else wants to discuss my presence here? " Chris looked at everyone after speaking with his most threatening voice. He found almost funny how all of them backed in their seats..

'_He's faking, that little good for nothing, He'll pay for what he did to me' _Patrick was clever, because he was sitting calmly while he thought this. Still he was surprised to be thrown against a wall twice. Chris had left him almost dead once. Patrick knew Chris was powerful and besides Wyatt was there. Wyatt had left Chris seriously hurt once and almost choked him another time but he had never allowed anyone else to hurt his brother. Patrick had learned that lesson the hard way also. So, he didn't answer back, he'd have a better occasion.

"I didn't say anything, "sir"" Patrick protested speaking to Chris with fake respect.

"I can sense distrust and envy. And I don't enjoy them" Chris made him fly again. "You want to protest again?"

Patrick shook his head and went back to his seat. Wyatt had to make an effort not to laugh but Chris was the only one that could realize.

'_Easy, brother' 'I need my demons, they are not toys'_ Wyatt spoke to Chris telepathically.

'_I'm pretending I'm evil. You've ordered that yourself and I didn't destroy any of them'_.

'_I know. And you are doing great with the pretending thing but take it easy'_

'_Fine'_

No one could tell they were talking telepathically. Both brothers were just sitting looking at the table imperially while Patrick went back to his seat, still pissed and praying for a chance to get back at Chris. The first demon that had spoken had his reasons to be angry. Chris had helped like twenty witches escape from him He had seen Chris vanquish demons that had twice the powers he had. He had his reasons to be angry and worried. But no one there would even dream of questioning Wyatt's decisions. One face around the table surprised Chris. It was a witch. He was supposed to be a good witch. He had worked a lot with Ashcroft and Chris had always liked him. Chris could sense he wasn't comfortable there either and he seemed angry Chris was there. But Wyatt sure knew that. So why was he there, helping Wyatt?

'_Pay attention_, Chris' Wyatt spoke telepathically and Chris obeyed immediately. He hadn't realized he was so distracted.

Wyatt showed the map.

"My brother had marked every place where there is or there was a resistance shelter. I want you to look at them. And as soon as this meeting is over, go to those places and bring all the witches you can to my jails and destroy the places. Wyatt turned to Patrick.

"Patrick, this is the place where Chris saw Brittany for the last time. I want you to go there and remember that if she is with her father I don't want you to kill him yet. Bring him to me. But be careful...he has a lot of tricks" He turned to Chris.. "Was Brittany with her father when you saw her?"

'_Tell the truth'_ Wyatt added telepathically.

´_Son of a bitch´ _Chris cursed him mentally but answered.

"Yes."

Patrick looked at the map.

"There's nothing there, sir. You've said tons of time you suspected that someone was hiding here and I've lift every protective spell that could be there. And there was no one hiding" he felt electricity in his arm. It hurt like hell. He looked furious at Chris.

Chris smirked and spoke with his most despising tone of voice.

"I've protected the place, Patrick. You are really dumb if you think you can really lift a spell cast by the power of three. Don't doubt of my word again." Chris turned to Wyatt changing his tone of voice "I'm sorry brother, but the spell is already lifted. If they are still hiding there you'll find them"

Wyatt smiled, pleased. Patrick looked down, furious. He'll have to prove to Wyatt Chris wasn't by his side. All he wanted was Chris' place and he would have it. He'd like Wyatt's place too but he knew he wasn't powerful enough. He wasn't powerful enough to fight Chris either. His only chance was to make Wyatt kill Chris. And he would. That place belonged to him.

Wyatt smiled as he read that thought. Patrick knew he could read thoughts. But sometimes he just couldn't refrain himself, especially around Chris.

"What do you know about the rebels, Mike? "

Wyatt focused on the witch Chris had looked at first. He wasn't evil. Chris couldn't get what the hell he was doing but there had to be a reason.

As Chris looked at him, he could read the anger that Michael felt toward him for having turned. He hated Wyatt for making him do this. Michael and him had been really good friends when they were together fighting Wyatt. Until reading Mike's anger and disappointment he had been almost enjoying the whole thing. It was funny to brag about powers and work side by side with Wyatt. But of course, it was the wrong side. He had tried to close his eyes to that. The result was that his best friend and his fiancée were dead. Like thousands of innocents. Some part of his brother lived in that monster, he was sure of that. But the Wyatt he had loved wasn't there anymore. Even if Chris wanted so hard to believe that wasn't true that he sometimes fooled himself. And so did Wyatt.

Before Michael answered Chris could read his thoughts again and images of a girl appeared in his head. Mike's wife. But she was dead. What did she have to do with Michael helping Wyatt? Mike's voice made him pay attention again. And he had to make his biggest empathy effort to avoid showing and sending fear.

"Yesterday someone warned us to leave the shelter we were in. There were rumors about the reason but no one was very sure yet" Michael had spoken respectfully but clearly unwillingly. He glanced at Chris disapprovingly when he said the last part but not making the disapproval too obvious.

Wyatt looked at Michael with interest. Chris felt his heart stopping. Wyatt wasn't looking at him but Chris could read his thoughts and they weren't exactly of brotherly love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again why I can't do it. The spell belonged to Chris, it will take me to Chris´ future and then we'll bring him here or at least find out what his link with Wyatt is and take the blood to lift the spell" Piper was getting really angry. Her husband or ex-husband (or whatever in between Leo was) was too stubborn to be a former angel. He was driving her crazy. He had found her trying to draw a triquetra on the wall and of course, he had stopped her. They were alone in the house. Piper thought she would be in the future before anyone noticed but Leo had surprisingly orbed in and stopped her.

"Going to the future is a huge risk we can't take right now."

"Why?. We've done it before, tons of times, Chris helped us before and he needs us now."

"We've gone mostly to the past. And when we went to the future our son wasn't ruling any of those futures."

"Well, may be Wyatt is the source and so what? I'm going to go there and teach that young man some good manners. I'm still his mother! And I don't understand what you are afraid of"

"Piper " Leo sighed. " If Wyatt is ruling the future and you go you have two possibilities: you'll be found by his followers or his enemies. His followers will kill you and his enemies will kill you. As his mother you are kind of responsible for him"

"Oh ya? So I'm the source's mom?"

"Yes, not only that. According to Chris, Wyatt rules almost the entire world!" Leo couldn't help feeling a little proud over that..

"It's not a good thing, Leo" Piper tried to reprimand him but she had to admit it was kind of flattering.

"I know" Leo stopped smiling. Piper looked mad thinking of what he had said before.

"What about **your **responsibility? Last time I'd checked Wyatt was **our** son, you always leaving elder. And even if he is the source I don't think he'll attack his own mother"

"I know he's my son too. And we don't know if he'll attack you or me. Chris didn't say where we are supposed to be in the future. May be Wyatt has us prisoners or something even worse "

A sudden orbed surprised them. Baby Wyatt smiled at them.

"Where was he?"

"Paige took him to the park. She had to baby sit that other baby and she decided to take them together".

Paige orbed immediately with a baby in her arms and a worried face.

"Oh, thank god you are here" she said with an angry face to baby Wyatt. The baby went to Leo and he held his father's legs as he was hiding from Paige.

"What's wrong Paige?" Leo asked taking the baby in his arms and smiling at him. Piper looked at her baby in her husband's arms thinking that sometimes she could remember why she had married Leo.

Paige sighed with frustration.

"Your baby is evil" she said tiredly.

Both Piper and Leo looked annoyed.

"Ok, ok, bad choice of words. He's too jealous and too cute, right Wyatt?"

The baby hid his head in his father's arms, it seemed like he didn't want to look at his aunt.

"What happened, weren't you at the park?"

"Yes, but Wyatt was jealous of Lucy. That's her name" Paige said showing the baby in her arms proudly.

"Oh, I didn't remember the telekinetic baby was a baby girl." Piper smiled at the baby and the baby giggled.

A big plastic ball appeared in the air and was thrown at baby Lisa, but Paige made it fall to the floor.

"They've been doing that all day. And when I took Lisa in my arms Wyatt orbed back or should I say he orbed away and I had to come to see if he was here. BTW, Wyatt can summon things."

"I think that my son has a girlfriend, right baby? You'll know how to show you like her in a sweeter way in the future" Leo smiled at Wyatt but the baby orbed away to his mother's arms.

"Oh, your father is just playing, my boy, You won't have girlfriends until you are twenty-one" Piper smiled as the baby giggled in her arms.

"Whatever. I have to return to the park, I don't understand how a magical baby ended up at the adopting system. But now that they are used to her powers her parents seem to be ok with it. I had to explain to them that she's not Carrie"

"Does she have more powers?"

"No, apparently just telekinesis, I'm not sure if she can orb but she's too young. May be she'll develop more powers later"

"I hope her adoptive parents are open to new ideas"

"They will be, she's too cute, they love her so much"

The ball tried to hit Paige in the head but it was immediately thrown at baby Wyatt, before hitting the baby it disappeared.

"Oh, cut it out you two...and thanks for stopping it Lisa. Wyatt you need a brother...you may be twice-blessed but you are not the only child in the world"

Wyatt started crying.

"Ok, see you later, sorry I can't baby-sit such a jealous magical baby. But I love you Wy, just remember Piper, I was raised as an only child and I'm not that spoiled. Seriously, you should think of him having a brother"

Paige orbed away.

"Oh...not spoiled my ". Piper mumbled and smiled at baby Wyatt "It's your father's fault right? He spoils you too much" Piper decided not to insist in the previous discussion with Leo. If she could be alone again she would try but till then she would play dumb with Leo.

"Well, he's my only son" he opened his arms but the baby remained in Piper's arms.

"Oh…don't be angry, Wyatt, it was just a little joke, of course you don't like her. She's a girl for God's sake. We don't like girls" he said giving Piper a grin.

They baby orbed back to Leo's arms. "Dadda" he said happily. "Look, he's talking more now. Soon, he'll be able to lift the spell"

"Yes, and give a speech at the congress too. Come on, Leo. We need to do something sooner, I know that bringing Chris back will be useless if he's under the spell but at least we can try to find out about the bond and talk to our little spoil brat of the future. "

"Piper, he killed the elders and he's the source of all evil, do you think he would just listen to his mom?"

"Yes, he would...god dam it! I'll make him listen..."

Leo looked at the baby. "How are your lessons going, son? Can you say through time and space?" the baby smiled and Leo suddenly felt something in his hand.

Piper laughed "OMG"

Leo shook the watch that had appeared in his hand.

"Well...he gave you time, didn't he?"

"Come on, Piper, they're calling me, I have to leave. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Of course you are leaving." Piper looked at him impatiently and angry. "Tell me something Leo, why do you hate to think that Chris may be your son?"

Leo looked away.

"I couldn't sense a single thing from him and he hates me. If Chris is my son I'm the worst parent in the world. But do me a favor, if you give Wyatt a brother make sure I'm his dad" he looked at her sadly with loving eyes and he suddenly left Wyatt on the floor and orbed away.

"Dadda" Wyatt said sadly while his father's orbs disappeared.

"Yes, dadda is making mommy really angry. Will you help mommy draw a triquetra, little guy? Mommy won't listen to that stubborn elder. And Chris needs our help."

The baby smiled and Piper took him in her arms.

"If you ever have a brother, what kind of big brother would you be?" she asked him thoughtfully. The baby just smiled and she continued drawing with the baby in her arms and a sad expression on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing Mike's words Wyatt could read Chris' fear and he knew something was wrong. But no one else noticed anything, not even Patrick.

"Well I hope not everyone was warned. Chris marked many places so, if we hurry we'll catch enough witches." he changed his tone of voice and he turned to Patrick.

"How are things in the underworld, Patrick?"

"They are calm, sir"

"No more rumors?"

"No, sir"

Chris didn't show he didn't have a clue of what they were talking about.

"That's fine. I will check on that soon. Keep checking and if there are more rumors or rebellious demons, vanquish them and let me know."

"Of course, sir:"

Chris wanted to ask what that was about. When he had left the whole underworld belonged to Wyatt. It would be weird that there were rebellious demons.

'_I'll tell you later, brother. Now stand up when I do the same'_ Wyatt sent him that thought after reading Chris'.

Wyatt stood up and Chris did the same..

"I want you all to go to those places and report the results directly to me, I'll be in my office with my brother"

While Wyatt was talking Chris could read one of Mike's thoughts.

"_I knew he missed his brother too much. It was a matter of time before he turned._ "

"_NO, I HAVEN'T TURNED! IT'S A SPELL!_" he thought desperate because there was no way of telling Mike that. He was surprise to read Mike's thoughts.

"_I'm so relieved, Chris. Wyatt has my wife, that's why I'm doing this. I didn't know you were a telepath_. "

"_Well I didn't know that either. But don't talk to me any more because Wyatt was distracted but now he reads everything I think"_

"_All right"_

Luckily, Wyatt was talking to Patrick at that moment.

"Remember I want Ashcroft and especially Brittany alive"

"Yes, sir. "

"Well, everybody, hurry up. Destroy all the places you can and kill all the witches. Mike I want you to stay. I have a few more questions to ask you"

"Yes sir" Michael answered with respect. With those words all the demons shimmered out leaving Chris, Mike and Wyatt alone.

Chris was surprised to read that apparently not all the respect Michael was showing to Wyatt was forced. He wondered what the hell Wyatt had done to Mike's wife. Lucy was human and Michael wasn't a real powerful witch. He had only one power and that was to see what a person was doing when he focused on that person. But he had to know where the person was to do that. And if it was a witch with emphatic powers they could sense he was watching. It was still an interesting power for spying. No wondered Wyatt was interested in it .Chris wondered how he managed to make everyone including him think Lucy was dead and what was he doing to her.

Wyatt and Chris sat again and Wyatt turned to Michael.

"Tell me, what the rumors were about?. Did they know about Chris? Who warned you? "

"I don't know for sure but apparently the information came from Ashcroft and Brittany. They told us last night to leave and that Ashcroft will explain it better in a reunion. Some rumors said that Chris was back and with you due to a potion, that Ashcroft was already working on the antidote but no one was really sure if that was true or a rumor"

Chris felt fear again but Wyatt didn't show any reaction. That was worse, Chris thought.

"Anything else I need to know?" Wyatt's tone was deadly calm.

"No, sir."

Point the location of the new shelter, then go but keep me informed and let me know when you have the place of the meeting"

"Yes, sir" Michael did what he was asked and then he shimmered out touching his amulet. Everything carefully watched by Wyatt.

After Michael left, Wyatt put his arms around Chris' neck with such strength that he almost choked him and he flamed them to an office with two chairs behind a desk. Chris was sitting by Wyatt's side. Wyatt turned to Chris.

"What do you think of that warning? " his tone was neutral but Chris could read the anger rising on him.

"Someone very smart must have done it" Chris could read Wyatt was completely sure it was him. He instinctively tried to orb away. But he was just fading away when he heard Wyatt's voice in his head calling him and he was instantly back in his chair. He looked at Wyatt, annoyed. He realized that Wyatt knew the truth and all he could do was face his brother's anger. But he wouldn't make it any easier for Wyatt. He looked at his brother and asked angrily.

"You had enough fun with me, why can't I leave now?"

"I think you had some fun too." As Chris seemed annoyed Wyatt added quickly "Don't try to lie I could read how much you enjoyed it"

"May be a little but not much, I would really prefer to leave" he smiled weakly thinking that Wyatt had a point there. It had been fun. And it could have been really fun if they weren't talking about killing his friends. He wished he could join Wyatt for real, the nice part had been pretending they were on the same side. Wyatt read that thought and he smiled triumphantly, then he changed his tone of voice to a threatening one.

"Besides, you don't want to miss the real fun when I punish that super-smart person, right brother?" He said almost teasingly, then he hardened his tone of voice "No, you'll stay by my side as it's meant to be. Don't you dare leave that chair until I say you can."

Wyatt made a pause and he added with a false calmed. "You know, I won't send demons to the place Mike pointed out because the others could realize he's a spy and he's still too useful for me. But I'll send some demons to some places near the shelter and they'll probably catch someone sooner or later but they won't realize I know where the shelter is. I've done that for months and that's how I've captured many witches. "

Chris looked at him with disgust.

"Twice blessed and smart! I guess you have everything, right? What do you want, a compliment?" Chris made a pause and he added with even more irony. "You are great, Watt! I wish I could slaughter people as well as you do."

Wyatt got even madder and Chris thought that may be it was better to shut up for a while. His brother was already pissed. But Chris couldn't help feeling mad at the calmness Wyatt use to refer to killing Chris' friends and innocents that had done nothing wrong except for thinking that Wyatt shouldn't be controlling everything. And that didn't want their children to grow up in a destroyed world.

Wyatt remained in silence and he locked eyes with him before making the next question "What I meant was, is Mike the only one really helping me here? Tell me Christopher, do you think my demons will find someone in those places you pointed out?"

"Probably not", Chris didn't even blink when he answered and he knew Wyatt was reading him carefully. It was useless to pretend any longer, Chris knew that. And as he couldn't leave, defying his brother was all he could do. "I'm not a murderer and I'm not a traitor Wyatt" he said looking directly in his brother's eyes.

"That depends on what side you are considering, right?" Wyatt sent Chris a deadly look.

They were interrupted by a demon.

"Sir, there was no one there"

"Have they left the place recently or a long time ago?"

"Recently."

"Then they must be near by. Find them!"

The demon shimmered out immediately. Another demon appeared and he told Wyatt almost the same words Demons kept shimmering in to report. Except for some demons that said that the shelters had been abandoned a long time ago everyone had the same results. Wyatt was getting madder every moment. He sent all the demons to go and with orders to come back with someone or not come back at all.

Patrick was the last one that shimmered in.

"Sir, the shelter had been abandoned a short time ago. None of my demons found anyone at any of the places, but some of the places had been left recently. I think the people in there had been warned some how" he looked intentionally at Chris when he said that. Chris faced him with despise. Wyatt glanced at Chris making him feel even more fear and then he spoke to Patrick with impatience.

"If it was abandoned a short time ago, why are you waiting to search for them! Track them, do a spell, do your job god dam it"

"I'm sorry sir, I think they are protecting themselves somehow"

"Well...then find a way to get through their protections. The power of three is not protecting them anymore so make yourself useful and don't come back until you have some news. If someone warned them I'll take care of that."

Patrick looked at Chris one last time clearly thinking that he was the person that had warned them was, but he just turned to Wyatt, lowered his head and answered.

"Yes, sir."

And he shimmered out.

Wyatt turned to Chris with a not very friendly look. Chris looked at him with a calmness he didn't really feel.

"Hey, Wy." he said almost playfully. "Have I ever told you are my favorite brother and my favorite evil tyrant in the whole history of the world?"

"Not really. Well, you are my favorite brother, too. Of course, may be that's because you are my only brother. And apparently my favorite brother needs to be reminded about his priorities." Wyatt answered coldly throwing Chris from his chair telepathically. He stood up and he made Chris fly to the wall. Then to the roof and then to the wall again. Chris felt his back hit the wall. Before he could stand up, Wyatt choked him, making him fall against the wall, while he approached him. He choked him until Chris reached the floor then he made him stand up and shook him.

"And now Christopher" Wyatt said while Chris was still coughing in his arms, looking a little dizzy. "You'll tell me exactly how you did it and I'll tell you exactly why you won't do anything like that again".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	10. You´ll learn this lesson

Chapter ten: You´ll learn this lesson.

Wyatt was holding Chris by his shoulders. Recovering a little from his brother's choking, Chris managed to use his telekinesis to send Wyatt flying to the wall. Wyatt fell and from the floor he formed an energy ball. Seeing that and remembering the lightning power that he apparently had, Chris threw lightning in Wyatt's direction. Wyatt threw the energy ball to Chris' hand watching how Chris ran, and he moved to avoid his brother's lightening but it hit him in his hand. Angrily Wyatt shouted.

"Stop it Chris, you have no way of wining this" he didn't actually mean to stop Chris from moving but when he heard Wyatt's voice Chris stopped unexpectedly and the energy ball hit his chest.

"Ouch!" Chris yelled flying against the wall. He felt a deep pain in his chest and something in his hand, like it was burning.. He was surprised to see Wyatt grabbing his own chest, like he had been hit there, too. He started to feel dizzy and he couldn't move, but he waited. He knew the pain would pass; energy balls couldn't damage him that much. Still, it hurt like hell.

He was surprised to see Wyatt approaching him and putting his hand on his chest to heal him.

He orbed away angrily. He reformed at the other side of the room.

"I don't need your healing I'll be fine in a minute. It's stupid to heal what you damaged yourself" he prepared to orb away again but Wyatt orbed by his side. Wyatt looked angry.

He just lied next to Chris and said. "It will take longer than a minute; I only intended to stop you from sending lighting at me, not hit you in the chest. Besides, it hurts like hell and I make the decisions here so don't move"

Chris rolled his eyes angrily but he didn't move letting Wyatt place his hand on his chest and surprised by his brother's words. He felt an immediate relief when Wyatt finished healing him.

"What do you mean with "it hurt like hell"? Why were you touching your chest? I didn't hit you there." Chris sat on the floor and looked at his brother.

Wyatt just looked at Chris while he stood up, and then he healed his own hand, it was red where Chris' lightening had hit him. Chris felt and immediate relief in his own hand and he looked at Wyatt, understanding what was happening.

"See what you've done; now we can't even fight. I can't believe it...I knew your spell would have more consequences that your stupid orders"

"Yes, apparently enhancing our bond made our connection stronger. I could feel your pain before, but not like this, it's like someone had hit me too. And I couldn't block it out"

"That will teach you not to play with magic" Chris said with a weak smile of satisfaction.

"Oh, shut up, mom".

Chris just smiled and sat on a chair. He knew that would annoy Wyatt because it was something Piper used to tell him when he used his powers too much and made a mess.

He was tired of the fighting and everything else. He wanted to orb away, there wasn't much to say to Wyatt.

"Don't even think about it, Chris. I haven't finished with you yet" Wyatt had read that thought. His voice had sounded too calm.

Chris felt fear again.

"What are you planning to do? Yes, I warned them. I had to. They were my friends and you wanted to kill them, I couldn't let you."

"You've done major damage with that. They are a threat to us. Not just for what I built but to us. And I need Brittany to vanquish that demon and you've just made it more difficult to catch her. No, Chris, you are going to pay for it"

"If you are planning to torture me, it will hurt you too."

"I can stand some pain if that means teaching you a lesson, but no, that's not my plan. I need something more effective to be sure you won't do anything like that again."

Frozen with fear, Chris didn't answer.

"You are right in being afraid, brother and hopefully I won't have to behave like this any more, it's up to you. Now, I want you to tell me how the hell you did it. I can sense the spell is still working so how the hell did you leave, when I ordered you not to? And tell me the truth, Chris, no lies"

"Of course the spell is working dick-head or I wouldn't be here listening to your power trip."

"You know you'll tell me sooner or later, so stop stalling."

"I astral projected" Chris almost smiled triumphantly. This would have consequences but he loved to show his brother he could be smarter than him. He wouldn't be doing that if he could avoid it but even if he was being forced, he couldn't deny he was almost enjoying it. He wanted to clap as the source's face grimaced with confusion. He couldn't help thinking that probably no one had seen that look on his brother's face. And survived he added to himself worryingly.

"But I said..." Wyatt still couldn't understand.

"You ordered me not to leave so I didn't leave, my body was there and I made a spell to find Brittany. So, no telepathy, no orbing...just as you said."

Wyatt even smiled a little.

"That was really smart, Chris. Oh, yes the whole meaning of orders. "

"Yes, we used to play with that when we were little, remember? We would analyze sentences to find a way out. In case some DEMON or EVIL witch did something like this to us. It requires a bond but you used to say I was at an exceptional risk with my habit of falling for demons. That was the only risk I saw, I could have never guessed I would be so closely related to the source. And I can't believe you forgot, BTW. "

Wyatt shook his head almost amused.

"Oh...don't worry it won't happen again."

"I wasn't worried, big brother. You can forget if you want".

"Really? And now that we are chatting so brotherly Chris, would you tell me the spell you used to locate Brittany?"

"Nah, I prefer to keep it to myself" Chris was thinking that he could take advantage of this but Wyatt shouldn't know, he left that thought quickly.

Wyatt went to him, made him stand up and he took him by his shoulders. "Say the spell, Chris. And make it work" Wyatt spoke firmly.

Apparently Wyatt thought the spell would take them both to Brittany, but Chris had a different idea. He shrugged.

"Well, you are the one that gives the orders, bro. I just follow."

Wyatt couldn't read the complete thought but he knew something was wrong. He was going to demand what his brother was up to but Chris was already enchanting.

"Once in love, now just a friend.  
Brittany to you my will shall send  
Now my projection will leave this place  
And wherever you are, I shall be lead."

Immediately Chris' body fell as he astral projected. Wyatt caught him in his arms and he shook him yelling furiously.

"I didn't mean like that. Chris, come back! I order you to come back" but it didn't work and his brother knew it before saying the spell .The slavery spell bounded minds and not souls so now Chris wasn't listening to him. His telepathy wasn't working. Wyatt didn't know if that had to do with the spell not working, if Chris was listening but no longer obeying or if he just didn't hear him in his astral form.

_´Don't you dare think I can't make you come back Christopher´_ with a grin he took his brother's body in his arms again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michel shimmered again in the shelter's bed. Someone was knocking at the door. Michael opened it and he found a really worried girl.

"We were worried about you, you weren't answering, are you all right?"

Michael felt really guilty. He remembered he was doing that for his wife. Wyatt, (and Ashcroft), he thought bitterly had left him no choice.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine, I was just a little tired."

"They came to tell us that the meeting will be tomorrow at nine in the morning."

_Crap!_ Michael thought, he would have preferred not to know. Wyatt would ask and he wouldn't dare lie. He wasn't the only spy Wyatt had and if Wyatt learnt he had lied, his wife would be dead. He felt defeated. He wished he could help Chris or Chris could help him...

As Michael didn't answer the girl went on,

"They'll let us know the place half an hour before. Apparently something really big had happened. Are you sure you are ok? You look pale again."

Michael nodded sadly. He wondered how the others would react with the news about Chris, there had to be a way to help him. Then he looked down sadly, now he had no choice but telling Wyatt the time of the meeting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris appeared at the new shelter where Brittany was. She was with two witches and they all looked scared.

"Quickly, Brit. You have to leave this place too. And make a spell to block me so I can't find you again. Wyatt is looking for you, I don't know why yet."

Brittany stood up and took Chris' hand sadly.

"We made one but as you are here it seems that it doesn't work. Are you all right, Chris?"

"For now. Remember the spell I made to protect Daniel? Wyatt undid it but if you change some words it can work. Tell your dad to help you; that will do. I'm sorry I have to leave "

"I'll find a way to help you Chris, I promise."

But he had just faded away. Brittany sat and she sadly called her dad to ask him to orb her out of there and help her with the spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper was finishing drawing the wall when a sudden orbing surprised her.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to do that." she yelled after jumping.

"What, do I have to ask permission to orb into my own house?" Paige asked apparently mad but actually happy. She loved making Piper jump.

"Yes, at least let me know. You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days"

"Ok. I won't do that again if you tell me what the hell you are doing. New decoration? I think you'd better buy something not that drawing something in the wall is such a bad idea but..."

"Very funny. You know perfectly well what this is."

"But what..?"

"Piper! What the hell are you doing" Phoebe entered the room with worried expression.

"Decorating the house, Paige's advice"

"Very funny " Phoebe said. "Don't you need a spell to go with that decoration, and haven't we agreed with Leo to let baby Wyatt try to lift the spell?"

"We need to find out the bond and I need to kick my spoiled brat's ass." Piper seemed angry. The baby started crying in Piper's arms. She softened her tone of voice "Not you baby, the future spoiled brat"

The baby kept crying. Piper rocked him for a while.

"I think he doesn't understand the future concept. Hell, it's confusing for me sometimes", Paige looked at her sister trying to calm down the twice-blessed, twice-spoiled baby.

"Well, the spell is not a problem, I found something in Chris' room" Piper said showing the spell to her sisters.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea. Even if Wyatt is too powerful, we have the power of three after all" Paige was thinking and then she punched Piper playfully. "But you should have told us, sis! And are you planning to bring the baby, isn't that too risky?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell. But Leo shouldn't find out. You know how stubborn he can get. I was going to do this alone but if you come it's better. We'll do this by ourselves. And I think the baby can protect himself very well, we'll be with him all the time and Wyatt wouldn't let anyone hurt him, after all the baby is Wyatt and he'll die if the baby get hurts. Ok, that was hard to say, hope you understood it."

"Yes, you're right. He'll be the safest one with Wyatt. He wouldn't do himself any harm.. We are with you. It's better to know if Wyatt really turned and what happened to Chris by going there. Are you sure the spell will work?"

"There is only one way to find out" Paige said philosophically before starting to help her sister with the drawing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt had simply used his healing power to reactivate Chris body. That had made his soul come back. Chris opened his eyes and before he could do anything Wyatt said coldly.

"Don't astral project again"

"I was just following your order, sir. I even changed "bed" for "place" to make it work. You can't be mad, asshole. You know I do what you say immediately"

"And you know I can read your thoughts. You knew I couldn't reach you in your astral form"

Chris didn't deny it and instead of standing up he sat on the floor. Wyatt would probably make him fly to the roof anyway.

Wyatt smiled when he read that thought.

"Well, staying on the floor won't help much either. Now tell me Christopher, what did you do on your astral form and what did you tell Brittany and that elder's friend last night? Tell me everything."

Chris could read Wyatt's thoughts and he knew his brother had something in his mind for the time they finished the talk. It was good to know he wasn't causing much damage by telling Wyatt. Trying to avoid fear he answered calmly.

"I just told Brittany to leave the place I just saw and to make a protective spell changing the one I made for Daniel"

"I undid that before, I can do it again or better off, you will undo it"

"It will take you time, and as I don't know how she'll make it, it will take time for me too. She's great at spells and so is her dad. The other day I told Britanny and Ashcroft about the slavery spell that they shouldn't trust me and that they had to be careful because you would ask about the potion. Now they'll probably try to make another or find a way to make it work without me so what I've told you is not that useful. Ashcroft already knows...except that I didn't enhance the potion's power. No one knows that part but it doesn't matter now." Chris was glad he had thought of everything.

"Don't be so proud of yourself, brother. You are going to learn not to play any more tricks. I thought the spell was enough but if it's not I have other ways. So, that part about a potion to turn you, it was Mike's or Ashcroft's lie. Probably Ashcroft's because Mike wouldn't dare lie to me"

"I honestly don't know where that came from but Ashcroft lying is not a new thing even if I don't know why he would do that, and I'm surprised Mike is working for you now, he's not evil."

"Will you stop with that stupid word? He has his reasons as I have mine. And I think I know what Ashcroft is doing" Wyatt answered thoughtfully.

Chris looked at him inquiry, wondering if Wyatt would tell him. But he knew he would, Wyatt liked to prove he was smart. Wyatt smirked when he read that thought.

"Well, I am smart or I wouldn't be ruling the world, right jealous-baby-brother?" Chris didn't say anything. He hated when Wyatt called him that, but he was partly amused Wyatt was addressing him in the same way he used to do when they were teens and he wanted to piss him off.

"Well, prove it egotistical-big brother. Why did he?" Wyatt smiled. Chris was smart, because he knew he wouldn't resist telling him after such a taunting.

"He's giving them hope. If they know about the slavery-spell they'll think everything is lost. Everyone knows I'm the only one that can lift it. I won't ever do that and they know it. So, a potion seems more reversible and he said he's already working on the antidote. They believe you haven't really turned and you can be back any time"

Chris thought that that had made sense.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I'll leave things at this, they won't trust you at all with that belief and that's safer in case you have any crazy ideas of sending more warnings. They'll also leave the idea of you saying the spell to vanquish me until you are "cured" but as you can't be cured that's even better for me.". He summoned the map. "And mark where the new shelter was, it's probably useless, I'll just send some demons, but I'm not worried, we'll find her together eventually."

Chris marked the place but he laughed when he finished.

"What?" Wyatt was annoyed.

"You are not that smart, brother. I know what you were planning to do, admit that I totally ruined your plans. And that happened just because you like to brag. Mom would be asking you if you've learned your lesson if she were here"

Wyatt gave him a warning smile that was scarier than a yell.

"What was I planning to do, Christopher?" he asked in a warning tone.

"You were planning to send me there, to pretend I was still fighting you and that I had escaped from you after telling you the location of the places, and being there I could learn about all shelters, all plans, to capture the witches that you couldn't capture today. You sent your demons today just to make sure I was telling the truth. But I didn't know the location of all the shelters because I've been out too long. And you thought you could use me to know everything and that would have been the end of the whole resistance."

"You know, when you talk like that, I see that you still don't quite understand your position here. I have the control, Chris. I can make you do whatever I want. Do you really want to piss me off?"

Chris felt his mouth dry.

"Old habits die hard" he said coldly looking at the floor. "But admit I'm right, that was your plan and I ruined it"

"You are really impossible, brother. But you'll learn not to be. And yes that was my plan; did you read my thoughts last night? I was sure I was blocking you out"

"Oh...I think that you can't block me out as well as you seem to think. Your spell made our bond too powerful. But truth is, I just know how twisted you are. Since you said that the spell made me do what you want I knew this was going to be your plan"

Wyatt shrugged.

"Well you were always an annoying smart-ass. But you'll pay for this. And in a way, I'm happy things turned out like this because having you here makes your turning more believable. Even if they think it's about a potion, they think you are on my side and that's enough. And I'm glad I have you finally in my manor, together, as before"

"I'm touched" Chris said sarcastically.

"You should be, I don't have this patience with anyone else" Wyatt answered harshly, angry at his brother's response to his nice remark. After a pause, thinking that he didn't have much time to spend it just talking but that he just had to ask he added. "And I'm really curious did you really think I wouldn't realize? Did you think I would just tell you not to do it? And answer me, I really want to know"

Chris shrugged.

"Of course I knew you would find out. I have no choice but to tell you everything and you can read my feeling and thoughts, I know I can't really hide anything from you. I could barely do that before so now is almost impossible I wish you could understand that I had to do it anyway, even if I'm really afraid of what the hell you are going to do next. I can't let people die because of me, I prefer to die myself"

"Well you know I'm not going to kill you, I really don't want to and there are other ways. But you know, Christopher you are making this really hard, you could have saved yourself a lot of suffering and you are seriously testing my patience"

Wyatt could read a great amount of fear coming from Chris and he couldn't help feeling contradictory about it. It had always been like this since he turned. It had taken a lot for Chris to fear him. At first Chris had held the belief that Wyatt wouldn't really hurt him. Wyatt had been sure he would never need to. And then Chris had to stick to those old beliefs of good and evil. Beliefs he held over Wyatt, his only family. Wyatt was really angry at the fact that Chris had been able to leave him, to face him. It made him look really bad in front of his minions the fact that he let his brother live after such and obvious treason. It wasn't exactly that he double crossed him, as Chris had never pretended to be by his side but Wyatt found it still hard to understand that Chris could join strangers to fight him. He was doing everything for him god dam it! And now that he gave him the opportunity to join him, to stay together, Chris' actions were showing loyalty to some elder's friend. He was supposed to be evil but his brother was the coldest one at least from Wyatt's point of view, the saddest day of Wyatt's life had been the day he had gone to pick Chris up and Chris had chosen to stay with the resistance. On the other hand, Wyatt could remember how much Chris used to trust him. When he was little he sometimes surprised Piper looking at him, and Wyatt was always sure she feared him somehow. While Leo seemed to be proud of his powers, he had always felt they were a barrier between him and his mom. And he couldn't help thinking that Chris hiding them had a lot to do with being so close to Piper and her always present "life without magic" wish. But he could have shown he was able to destroy the world and Chris wouldn't have feared him. Chris trusted him without hesitation and before trusting either of his parents. Wyatt was the only person he told about any new power he had. And Chris was the only person Wyatt felt he didn't have to fake with. And there he was, his little brother almost shaking with fear even if Chris was too tough. If it weren't for his empathy and their bond Wyatt would have never realized. He sighed.

"Sit on the chair, Chris. I'm not going to make you fly to the roof".

Chris stood up and sat on the chair hesitantly. Wyatt had blocked his thoughts so he wasn't sure what his brother was up to.

"I wish you would lift the spell, at least for a few minutes and I would teach you not to tell me what to do. I hate your stupid spell, this is just what you needed, right? As if you weren't bossy enough before."

"But you've never listened. And stop faking calmness, I can read your fear. And just some news if you are afraid a smart-mouth is not a way out"

"It makes me feel better" Chris moved uncomfortably in the chair but he still faced Wyatt without so much as a blink.

Wyatt thought angrily on how weak Chris always made him look. Some of the demons may have realized that Chris had done the warnings. And Wyatt wasn't going to kill him. But his other idea was sure going to be effective. It would help with his minions too. He sat in front of his brother. He was blocking Chris out because he didn't want his brother to guess what he was going to do next.

"You took every inch of consideration I gave you as an advantage. I wanted you to rest before starting everything and you used that time to warn my enemies".

Chris laughed in disbelief. "Just what the world needs. A source with hurt feelings!"

Wyatt looked at him annoyed and Chris thought that may be his big brother had a point about his smart-mouth. Chris sure didn't need to piss Wyatt off more than what he already was.

Chris went on with angriness. "How dare you try to make me feel guilty, Wyatt? You told me yesterday that you were going to make me a traitor. And that was because you were too full of yourself, not because you wanted to warn me. You were so sure of your spell and your powers that you decided to brag just to make me feel worse. And you can't really talk about taking advantage. You used the fact that you are my BROTHER to have me as your obedient dog. I could have done the same and stopped this madness but I would have never thought of that"

Wyatt smiled coldly. Chris had a point there. He hadn't felt real guiltiness in a long time. He wasn't sure he could feel that anymore. But he had to admit that he wasn't proud of what he'd done, even if he was enjoying having Chris with him and under his command. If there was something Chris had never been it was obedient.

"You couldn't have done it" he said coldly. "It works so fine because I'm the elder. I do have some authority over you by natural right and that is enhanced by the spell"

"Whatever; lift it and I'll show you where you can put your natural right"

Wyatt decided that the last comment didn't deserve an answer. He stood up and he towered Chris.

"Stand up, Chris. We have somewhere else to go"

Chris stood up but when Wyatt tried to grab him by his waist to flame him he orbed away. Wyatt flamed to him and managed to take Chris by his shoulders but Chris was struggling so fiercely he couldn't flame them.

"This is useless, you know? I can order you to come"

"But you can't make me. Admit it, ass-hole."

"Sure I can" Wyatt pinned Chris hands painfully behind Chris back. Chris moved to resist and his pain grew so much that Wyatt felt it too. Chris closed his eyes as he moved again, he couldn't orb but Wyatt couldn't stop struggling to flame them either.

"You are coming, Christopher. And you are going to learn to behave."

Chris moved again and as the pain hit both of them Wyatt thought he was just wasting too much time, he was going to order Chris to stop struggling when they both felt something strange as they shook having a premonition.

_Wyatt had his arms wrapped around Chris shoulders. They were going through the portal at the attic and Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo were looking at them with surprise._

"_Chris" Paige and Piper said happily. Piper ran to him._

_Phoebe stood apart looking at Wyatt._

"_Who's he?"_

"_Wyatt" said Leo with a doubtful smile and he suddenly fell to the floor apparently hit by telekinesis. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Thanks so much for your kind reviews. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had some location problems (that means left the chapter in the wrong computer). But well, it´s here and I really hope you´ll like it. Thanks so much for reading!


	11. This is how I'll teach you

Chapter eleven: This is how I´ll teach you.

Ashcroft was sitting concentrating on writing a spell when Brittany reached him. He didn't want to do what he was planning. He hated messing with time-lines. But that could be their only hope to end up with Wyatt. Brittany calling for him, making him return to reality.

"Dad, we need to abandon this shelter. Chris found me, he warned me to leave. He also said Wyatt is after me" Brittany was calmed, she was used to this kind of stuff. Wyatt was a tough enemy to fight.

Brittany only expected Ashcroft to get mad at Chris. She was surprised when her father turned pale.

"Did Chris say why? "

"Nope. He just said Wyatt is trying to locate me. We need to leave this shelter because Wyatt forced him to locate me. Dad, do you know what Wyatt could want with me? cause I have no clue." Brittany asked sincerely even by her father's face she could tell he knew and it wasn't good.

"Are you sure Chris said you? Does Chris know about ...you know...about her?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't tell Wyatt"

"Yes, he would if Wyatt asks. Maybe he hasn't told him because Wyatt hasn't asked, yet."

"I don't know what you are talking about. But Chris said Wyatt hadn't explained to him why he's after me. "

"Well, don't worry. He's not after you. But Wyatt doesn't know who he is after yet. We have to hurry and protect her. He'll be after her when he knows..."

"When he knows what?"

"Don't worry we'll make a spell to keep both Chris and Wyatt out. It's about some crap Leo was thinking before he died. Has Chris ever mentioned to you the stupid theory Leo had about Hammorand demons? "

"What does that have to with this? I don't get it. He mentioned something about a book...he thought it was myth. It was supposed to be written by the first source or some crap like that. Chris never believed it. Leo had been chasing false tips for years"

"Well, the book exists. But it's full of crap. But Wyatt will believe it, and if Chris does too, we are lost and she's dead. We'll have to hurry. Don't worry; I'll explain this to you later."

Brittany nodded. She was used to not fighting her father and they needed to hurry. Besides she hated to think Wyatt could go after Christa. She thanked god Chris had been able to help her in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the premonition was over Wyatt immediately released Chris and Chris pulled apart quickly. Wyatt faced him. Chris looked tired, and he was still trying to recover his breath after the struggling and the fight.

"What the hell was that? Have you had it too?" Wyatt looked at him.

"Yes. I did. And I really don't get it. Are you planning to attack our parents in the past? What for?"

"I think you were the one that hit dad with telekinesis. But I'm not sure, so since when do you have premonitions? Have you been hiding powers from me, Chris?"

"What? No, you know I've never hidden my powers from you. And you are paying me back so well for that trust. BTW. I'm really not sure, but if you want my take we had it because we were together. "

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to do all the thinking here? You do the better spells but you don't think of the consequences"

"That's why people like me rule things, to have smart people like you doing the thinking work for them. " Wyatt answered sarcastically. "Now, smart-ass, tell me what do you think is going on."

Chris shrugged and he sat on the chair again, tired.

"Remember that when we were little Aunt Phoebe could have some premonitions about us when she touched us? She said she didn't call them but touching us she could do that, especially if we wanted to know something in particular. I think that we had some kind of premonition power but just weak and now that you enhanced our bond it grew stronger but we probably have to be together to have it, I'm not sure. You are the one that should know how this work. You made the spell! Haven't you read any books about them? Ashcroft said last night that you could have driven us insane"

"And you believe that elder's friends. He was just messing with your head. Of course I've searched. This spell binds the two minds as one, that's why they require a lot of powers to stand them. But we have that power don't worry, I wouldn't drive you or myself insane"

"More than what you already are"

"Of course" Wyatt even smiled then he hardened his look and tone. "And we are not going to the past. I've already forbidden you to do that".

"Oh...stop being so bossy. I know that you are in charge; you don't have to repeat that every time you open your mouth. And why the hell would I want to go to the past with you?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I'm too busy here to go to the past and I don't want to do anything that would risk this future"

"Yea…cause it's so great" Chris said bitterly, then he went on "But we were going together so what does that mean? Maybe it's not a premonition or it won't even happen".

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later. Speaking of how busy I am, you are wasting too much of my time. Stand up Chris, and don't move. I have things to do and I can't spend my time fighting with you"

Chris stood up and he stayed immobile while Wyatt approached him and grabbed by his waist, because he wanted to leave his brother's hands free.

"What the hell are you doing? " Chris tried to look calm but he didn't succeed at all.

"I'm sorry bro, but you need this lesson. You are going to join me whether you like it or not. And you'll learn not to play any more tricks" with his words that left Chris speech-less he flamed them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige and Piper were finishing the drawing while Phoebe was looking thoughtfully at the spell.

She went to Piper.

"I think it will be interesting to go to the future. We need to find out who Chris is. Leo is just too afraid to be related to him. Give me the baby, I'll hold Wyatt while you draw" Phoebe opened her arms to her nephew wondering how he would look in the future.

When the baby was in her arms she shook with surprise having a premonition.

_She was standing at the kitchen with a tall, blonde, good looking man._

"_Was I such a bad aunt?"_

"_No, you were my favorite aunt" the man looked down._

"_Then why are you avoiding me?"_

_The man went closer to her looking at her eyes. "Because you are going to die". _

Phoebe almost dropped the baby as the premonition hit her.

"What's wrong?" Her sisters asked together while she looked confused at the baby.

"I had a premonition, but it was weird, it was like I had called it. I was thinking on how would Wyatt look, and I saw him. At least I think it was him, he was scary...how can you be scary Wyatt?" she asked playing with the baby that started laughing.

"What did you see?" Piper glanced at her son worried. She didn't want him to know they were talking about him being evil.

"It's confusing, we were in the kitchen.."

"Our kitchen? Here? In this time? The present? Our present?" Piper asked worried.

"I think. That or no one will care to change or clean the kitchen in years and..."

"Well, the drawing is ready." Paige announced "Whatever we wanted to know about evil Wyatt we'll know it if the spell works"

Phoebe took the spell and joined her sisters.

"I guess you are right. It worries me, that says, "back". But perhaps it will work, well, let's try."

They gathered holding the baby and they enchanted.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris shook when Wyatt flamed them to a jail where four witches were hanging by chains to the walls. They looked beaten up and hurt. Chris glanced at the cell in front. There was only one witch in that one. Looking at her more carefully he recognized Laura, Ashcroft's elder daughter. He tried to move but Wyatt was holding him tight.

"Don't resist " Wyatt whispered to his ear. Chris looked at the witch he had in front of him. She was young and even if he had never talked to her, Chris had seen her before at the resistance. He knew her name was Alexandra and she came from a family of really powerful witches.

Holding him now with one hand Wyatt summoned a knife that appeared in his other hand. The witch's eyes went wide with fear. Chris didn't move. Wyatt slowly put the knife in Chris hand. Chris sensed the knife had a powerful, evil magic. He tried to look at Wyatt in horror but Wyatt didn't let him. "No, look at her and don't try to release her just stay still until I say my next order". Wyatt released Chris' waist while he looked at him and spoke firmly.

"Kill her, Chris" he said out loud, causing the witch to look at Chris with pleading eyes and Chris to shake with terror and impotence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Just one thing: No one says Chris will do it, you know I have a crush on Wyatt but Chris is my true love so I don´t want him to suffer. Yet, Chris can´t help obbeying Wyatt...so...I hope you´ll read the next chapter!


	12. Changing plans

A/N: I´m really sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busier than what I thought I´d be. But this is long and I have more and it´s long too. I also have to apologize for delaying...you´ll know what when you read. I promise that in my next set of updates you´ll see why I had to delay it. And Wyatt said he´s cute, he loves me and all but he´s evil. Well, eviler than Wyatt are the people that owe Charmed and don't bring Chris back. (I hate to say it but that´s not me, lol)

Thanks, thanks and thanks so much for your reviews. They really made me want to write faster. Thanks again I loved all of them, you are great! And thanks for reading! Hope you´ll like this chapter.

I´m going to copy Autumn (hope you don´t mind Autumn) and paste some parts of my last update so that you´ll remember what happened).

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Well, the drawing is ready." Paige announced "Whatever we wanted to know about evil Wyatt we'll know it if the spell works"_

_Phoebe took the spell and joined her sisters._

"_I guess you are right. It worries me, that says, "back". But perhaps it will work, well, let's try."_

_They gathered holding the baby and they enchanted._

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time_."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Kill her, Chris" Wyatt said out loud, causing the witch to look at Chris with pleading eyes and Chris to shake with terror and impotence. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter twelve: Changing plans

The sisters waited for the glow they'd seen when Bianca had come for Chris. But nothing happened.

"I told you!" Phoebe exclaimed "the spell says back and we don't want to go back in time. We want to go forward. As we say to where I'll find it doesn't work. Because we'll find it at the future not going back"

"I got it, back is the wrong word, calm down". Paige looked at her sister annoyed. They had to look for a way to solve that before Leo arrived.

Piper looked at her sweet boy trying to understand if that was true. If they'd just go through that portal to find out her sweet little baby had become the source of evil.

"We'll think of another word, what's the big deal?" Paige asked, still looking at the wall as if expecting it to glow suddenly or something.

Piper enchanted with an ironic tone "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me forward to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time". "What's the big deal?" she remarked and she went on angrily after a pause. "Does that rhyme at all? I think is a spell to go back in time. Nothing more. We'll have to think of another spell".

"What about send me directly?" Paige suggested.

"It has to be a short word, but I'm not sure if changing just the word will work; I think we should try with a whole different spell"

"How did Bianca take Chris to the past?" Phoebe asked thoughtfully while the baby move uncomfortable in his mother's arms when he heard Chris' name

"She probably had a spell...may be Wyatt made it if he was the one after Chris. It requires a warlock with really strong powers to make a time traveling spell. So, I guess it was Wyatt." Piper said, facing the fact that it made sense that the evil thing after Chris was Wyatt. Only Halliwells and very few other magical beings had that much power. Again, she had the feeling that the bond between Chris and Wyatt was that they were brothers. Could her baby grow up into a man capable of doing that to his own brother? She was thinking of this when a sudden orb made the sisters jump.

"What the hell is going on here? " Leo asked, his disapproving look fixed on the triquetra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kill her, Chris" Wyatt was looking at his brother with an expressionless face but Chris could read his feelings clearly. There was some regret, but mostly expectation and joy for what he was doing. He really wanted to see Chris doing that. Chris read a little surprised that Wyatt was expecting him to realize that killing witches was almost the same as killing demons. But Wyatt was also expecting him to hate that and understand that Wyatt could control him if he wanted. Wyatt knew him. And he knew how to hurt him deeply without exactly attacking him.

Chris lifted the knife as slowly as possible, feeling his hand reaching the witch's body and trying desperately to think. He couldn't let Wyatt win this one. He analyzed the sentence quickly searching for a way out and he found one. Wyatt hadn't said now so he could do something that didn't go against Wyatt's orders before killing the witch. And he knew what he had to do, he thought happily. Wyatt read that thought and he spoke quickly.

"Now " Wyatt begun to say. But it was too late. A sudden pain in his chest stopped him before he could even finish the word and the vague idea that Chris had stabbed him crossed his mind. It was impossible, he thought. Chris couldn't disobey. And Chris knew how silly it was to do that. He could stop Chris just with an order and heal himself in a minute and made things worse for. Chris. No, Chris wouldn't stab him. He knew how useless that could be. But what the hell had his brother done? Why did it hurt so much? For a few seconds the pain, the confusion and the surprise didn't let him think. But he was over that in a minute. Suddenly he understood and he looked down, worriedly.

He was right and even if he didn't get shocked easily he was paralyzed by the impression and the sudden feelings that the picture he had in front arose inside him. Chris was lying on the floor in his own blood that continued to poor from his body, the knife deeply nailed in his chest. Chris hadn't stabbed Wyatt, he had stabbed himself and now he was lying unconscious on the jail's floor. Wyatt knelt down next to him quickly. The wound was deep. Besides, Alexandra couldn't be killed that easily. The knife was a special knife; Wyatt had tracked it and enhanced its magic with his own source's powers. If he didn't heal it immediately, Chris would probably die.

"Chris, get up" he said angrily. He shook his brother trying to see his face and desperately hoping to see his brother's green eyes open. But it was worthless. His brother was unconscious. Chris had stabbed himself near his heart.

"Silly boy" Wyatt whispered with a mix of annoyance and worriedness.. He also couldn't avoid thinking that Chris had been really clever doing that. And he had delayed things in a brilliant way. " But, for how long?" he added evilly to himself.

He looked around. Only three witches had seen this. He didn't need more witnesses. Without thinking of anything else he flamed Chris to his room and he put him on his bed.

He closed his eyes and he took the knife from Chris' chest. The pain he felt was almost unbearable. At least Chris had the advantage of being unconscious.

"Don't you dare think you won't be punished for this Christopher" he said out loud. But he placed his hand over Chris' body almost tenderly and he anxiously waited for the result.

He felt relieved when the familiar glow appeared in his hand's and his brother's chest. It took a long time to heal the deep wound and beat the knife's magic. His god dam brother sure knew how to stab. If he only used that skill on other people, as it was supposed to be used, he thought bitterly.

Finally Chris opened his eyes slowly and Wyatt felt so relieved that he could have hugged him in spite of the situation. He hadn't gone through so much trouble to bring Chris back just to lose him that way.

Chris' eyes showed relief at first. But when Wyatt finished his healing and he recovered consciousness, that relief was quickly replaced by fear and he started struggling to get free of his brother's hold. Wyatt was still on top of him and had his hands on his chest. When Wyatt finished healing, Chris' body shook. Chris stopped; trying to recover and feeling his usual strength slowly go back to his body. Wyatt was waiting for him to calm down, but when Chris felt better he continued struggling and Wyatt took him firmly by his shoulders. Chris continued struggling in his arms but he wasn't a match for Wyatt as he was still a little weak and deeply shocked by the wound and by what had happened in the jail. He had thought and acted really fast and done more than one thing before losing consciousness. And all of this while focusing his thoughts on something else to surprise Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at the horrified look in Chris' eyes. He remembered how quickly his brother's look had changed from relief to fear. Just because he had seen him. Wyatt couldn't help feeling sad about that. If someone had told him years ago that Chris would feel like this with him he would have thought it was a joke. He remembered the day Chris had nearly drowned. He had sensed his brother's fear and desperation even if he wasn't with him. But Chris' fear hadn't stopped when Wyatt had rescued him. It had stopped before. The minute he had felt Wyatt's presence, even if he was still drowning Chris had calmed down. He knew everything would be all right with Wyatt there, even if Chris hadn't been calling him. He had been calling Leo. But as usual Leo had come all worried once they were home and Chris was completely recovered.

Wyatt tried to put that thought away as Chris kicked him. His brother had been struggling for some time, kicking, and flinging his arms and legs desperately. Wyatt looked at Chris' face. Chris was trying to avoid tears and he was shouting things Wyatt couldn't understand. He was clearly desperate.

"Let me go...please Wyatt don't make me do this." Chris shouted now clearly when his eyes met Wyatt's.

As Chris' desperation grew the room started to shake.

"Calm down" Wyatt said firmly.

"No.." Chris continued struggling and crying. The spell couldn't control feelings and Chris desperation was too much to be controlled that way. Suddenly Chris tried to orb out.

"What the hell are you doing? Where are you trying to go?" Wyatt asked angrily pinning him firmly to the bed with his arms and powers.

"This is all your fault Wyatt, I'm trying to go to the jail to kill the witch, cause I have to complete your order. Stop me! Stop me or I'll find a way to kill myself and remain dead, I swear." Chris shouted still struggling and unable to avoid tears of desperation any more.

"No. You'll have to..." Wyatt was determined to do that but as he was still holding Chris, Chris couldn't orb.

"I swear, Wyatt. I'll kill myself and you won't be able to stop me, spell or no spell."

As Chris' desperation grew Wyatt found himself thinking that Chris wouldn't really stand that and that it was better to use another method. It wasn't like him to change his mind like that, but he could feel Chris' feeling as his own and his brother's desperation suddenly became impossible for him to take. He found that strange, but he didn't give it a second thought. Anyway, it wasn't a big deal. He had a lot of ideas to show Chris how to behave.

"Fine" he said after some hesitation. "Relax. You don't have to kill that witch any more. I don't want you to, I lift the order"

He felt his brother's body relaxing in his arms and immediately stopping his intent of orbing. Chris knew how useless it was to try to leave with Wyatt's control over him. When he relaxed Wyatt released him. Chris closed his eyes for a few minutes, resting this head on the pillow trying to calm down after the struggle, and then he sat on the bed, clearing his eyes.

"I hate you, Wyatt. I truly hate you." he said it with a sadness and bitterness that Wyatt tried to ignore, but that seemed so authentic that he didn't even dared to ask if it was true. Wyatt didn't search for Chris' feelings, either. He didn't want to know if it was true. He didn't wan to believe Chris was capable of hating him just for some stupid witch. He was his brother. And he had put Chris above any other person. He had forgiven him things he wouldn't have forgiven anyone. He was giving him chance after chance and Chris defied him over and over. And he didn't even seem slightly happy for being with him again. He sadly remembered how hard it was for them to be apart before and the joy that his brother felt any time they met after a long separation. How he used to smile when he saw him. He hardened his expression.

"Well, I'll have to live with that, I guess. There are many people feeling that way so it's not a big deal" he said coldly. "Still, you'll learn not to play any more tricks. "

"What are you going to do?" Chris didn't even try to hide his fear this time. He was horrified and he was tired of fighting Wyatt the whole day. It was too hard. But when Wyatt had started acting with tenderness he had almost forgotten how far Wyatt could go when he was angry. And now he was more than angry.

Wyatt face was expressionless. Chris guessed he was going to give an order. He could guess when his brother was going to do that because the bastard felt a special joy when he did that.

"This was your choice, Christopher. Orb back to the jail, now"

As Wyatt had said now Chris couldn't react. He was in the jail before he could think things over. He would have done what Wyatt had said even without the spell, that wasn't the proper time to argue with Wyatt. At least, he was sure Wyatt wasn't going to make him kill anyone. Alexandra was there looking at him, Chris wished there was a way of helping her but that didn't seem very likely. Before he could think of anything else, Wyatt flamed behind him and he put an arm around his shoulders while he got closer to him. Chris watched him approach him, thinking that he didn't like Wyatt's expression at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that? What are you trying to do? Don't you see how risky is it going to the future? And that if Chris is under that spell you won't be helping him at all? And what? Now you've dragged the whole family into this?" Leo asked her angrily.

Piper gave Baby Wyatt to Paige and she grabbed Leo really angry too and she took him to another room.

"Let's just talk about this alone. You just don't want to go to the future. You are afraid Chris is your son and you don't want to find out. Well, you'll have to face that sooner or later" Piper said.

"You do think he's our son, right?" Leo asked and Piper could tell he sounded worried.

"I don't know. There must be possibilities we haven't taken into account. But I think that's a real good one. "

"He hated me. I thought he just didn´t like me, he seemed to hate everything I did or said. Why would my son feel like that?"

"I don't know, Leo. And you are right. He could still be Wyatt's cousin or nephew or whatever. But take into account that we are accepting the son we know for sure we have as the source of all evil"

"Not to mention " Leo made a pause and looked adoringly at Piper. "I mean, if he's Wyatt's brother I'm assuming he's my son or could it be..? "

"Come on, Leo. We shouldn't talk about that. We don't know. And we need to find out"

"A time trip is not easy to explain. The elders will be on our back. And we can't be honest. They can't know what will happen to Wyatt, it's risky and it would mess up the time-line"

"Future consequences" Piper smiled. "You are really sounding like Chris. Don't you have the power to take us to the future? Maybe you can make an excuse for the others"

"No. And not if I don't know the exact point we want to go to"

"Yes, that's the problem with the spell. But we'll have to think of something. If Wyatt is so evil. What will Wyatt do with him? We need to help him as soon as we can"

"Well, soon it's a really relative word, right?.If we find out the time we can go to the day Wyatt took him to the future. But just to know the bond and see if we can help. It won't be of real help unless we can lift the spell" he made a pause. "I'll help Piper. But we need to know the exact time, I don't know of any other way."

"We'll see what we can do. At least will try. " Piper said with a sigh.

Leo looked at her and all he could think was that he was terribly afraid of whatever he would find out in the future. He couldn't picture an evil Wyatt. His son was powerful. Being evil, how far would he go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at them, Chris." Wyatt said taking the hand off Chris shoulder and placing it on Chris' neck to direct his eyes, pointing at the three witches that were in the jail with them and the first one.

As Chris didn't answer and he stared at the witches, Wyatt held him to keep his head still while he said calmly but with a threatening voice.

"They were going to live, I've got all the information I needed from them. Some of them were going to be hostage and I was going to release some of them to help me after some "persuasion". Now you've change their fate and they are going to die. Look at them cause this was your choice".

Chris looked at the witches horrified. Before he could even try to react, Wyatt lifted his free hand and threw and energy ball toward the witch in front of him. She disappeared in an instant flame.

"No, Wyatt stop." Chris yelled, but Wyatt didn't pay attention to him.

Wyatt made Chris turn his head as he killed the other three witches, leaving Alexandra alive. Chris tried to get free of his hold and stop Wyatt but Wyatt said firmly.

"Don't try to stop me, Christopher, just watch. Not just because it's an order but I swear I'll make things worse for everyone if you stop me "

Chris stopped, due to the spell and because he believed Wyatt. He didn't find anything he could do. Wyatt made a pause, pleased that Chris had stopped resisting and he looked at Chris and the remaining witch.

"I gave you the knife to kill her cause she needs to be stabbed with this particular knife to die. She was going to die quickly but now that's changed thanks to you. Don't try to stop me, Chris"

With those words Wyatt quickly stabbed the witch in her stomach, a deep wound but not enough to leave her unconscious. As the witch started to shout in horror, he started moving the knife inside her making her scream with pain.

"Stop, please, Wyatt" Chris pleaded.

"If you play any more tricks, this will be a joke compared to what will happen. I can't check my orders a thousand times to see if you can play tricks, brother. You are too smart and I don't have the time. I have to kill all those resistance bastards and I have to catch Brittany. Taking revenge for our mom's death is part of it. It's bad enough you don't want to help. But I won't let you stop me. Is that clear?"

Chris didn't answer. Wyatt was still holding the knife and moving it through the witch's body. He had stabbed her in another place and he was making the wound deeper. The witch cries were filling the whole jail.

"Answer me , Chris. You won't stop me in anyway, and you won't play more tricks. Is that clear?" he asked remarking his last words as he used to do when they were little and he was explaining to Chris something that he thought was obvious but Chris was still questioning. At the same time, he placed the knife at the witch's eye, suspending it in mid air, enjoying the readings of fear and pain that came from her.

"Yes, it's clear" as there were people watching, the order about showing respect stopped Chris from telling Wyatt what he thought of him at that moment. Maybe it was better that way. Chris knew better than to piss Wyatt off when he had a knife in his hand and a defenseless witch in the other.

Wyatt lifted the knife and he seemed about to stab the witch in her eyes but he suddenly stopped the knife there and he laughed at Alexandra's look. Chris watched, unable to do anything, just sending Wyatt mental messages pleading with him to stop.

Without warning, Wyatt stabbed Alexandra in the arm.

He locked eyes with her.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said almost flirtingly. " It's such a huge pity" he faked sadness and remained silent while he stabbed her in the other arm without taking his eyes of hers for a second.. "You were going to live " he added in a venomous tone. "But my bro changed that. Thank him for his little trick last night." he let Alexandra look at Chris and

Chris looked at her with an apologizing expression. With a small smile Wyatt went on.

"And tell me, should I take your beautiful eyes and your legs and arms and let you live or you prefer to die? I'm feeling generous so you can choose"

Alexandra didn't answer.

"Please, Wyatt!" Chris pleaded again even if he knew it was useless. Due to the order of pretending to have joined his brother, he couldn't express his feelings completely, not even in his tone of voice and that made things more frustrating.

"I hate when people don't answer my questions, that's rude! Answer now, witch or I'm going to cut your tongue and let you live without it or anything else so that you can't answer or do anything any more"

The horror look of the witch was almost an answer. Wyatt smiled at Chris. Chris looked at him with hate. _"Your choice little brother and stop sending me her feelings that won't change a thing_" Wyatt said telekinetically.

"_I'm not sending you anything, jerk. I've got your point, leave the poor girl alone, she has nothing to do with us"_

"_Whenever you try to save people I´ll make sure more die. The only way you can help is by obeying me, Chris. And I won't say that twice. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal. Now leave her."_

"_If you insist."_

As Wyatt was really getting the knife into her mouth, the witch tried to speak but as she was too frightened she couldn't make a sound.

"I don't hear you. Tell me what your choice is or you won't say anything again." Wyatt looked back at the witch approaching the knife to the witch's mouth again.

"I want to die! Please!"

"In that case thank my brother for that"

The witch just closed her eyes. Chris desperately tried to think of ways of helping her but he couldn't.

Wyatt stuck the knife again in one of the witch's eyes..

"Thank my brother or this will never end"

The witch looked at Chris, with one eye, the other one bleeding deeply. She was clearly in a great pain but the chains in her hands prevented her from trying to touch it, or stop the bleeding. She looked defeated.

"Thank...you" she mumbled in a tone and with a look that Chris was sure he would never forget in his life.

Wyatt smiled and he turned to the witch again.

"Now again. What was your choice? I just don't remember!" he faked worrideness placing the knife near her other eye. "You wanted me to cut your beautiful eyes, right? One is almost down but not completely. Should I finish?"

"I want to die! " she said more firmly shaking with horror and pain. The pain from her eye and the rest of the wound was unbearable and she could feel the blood falling through her body.

"In that case, I could never say no to a lady. Wish granted." Wyatt shouted stabbing her firmly in her heart, the only place where she could be stabbed and die.

Wyatt laughed watching the look in her face a few minutes before she vanished, leaving only the chains hanging. He turned smiling to Chris.

"She did have beautiful eyes, don't you think?. I was going to send her back to help me, it's a pity you made me kill her"

Chris looked at him with real disgust and hate.

"Your choice, little brother. My spell doesn't leave you much space to decide, but you have some choices. You'll just have to live with the consequences. And don't look at me that way, it gets on my nerves. I don't enjoy this as much as you think, even if I have to admit it is fun sometimes. But above all else, it's necessary"

Chris didn't answer but he looked away. That was the only way of obeying Wyatt and not looking at him with disgust. It was impossible for Chris to look at that monster and not show his hate, disgust and overall disappointment. He tried to see in that evil murdered the kid that had taken care of a hurt stray dog for months and cried when he ran away thinking that someone could have hurt him. The same brother that had slept by his side for almost a year to help with his nightmares. The same kid that had spent two days locked in a room cause he couldn't heal Aunt Phoebe's kitten in time.

Wyatt read all these thoughts and he felt sad. He hated when Chris tried to deny he was still his brother. There weren't two different people, the brother and the monster. It was just him, and Chris was rejecting him and his battle. That was their battle. And he had to make Chris understand that.

"That kid is here, Chris" his tone was soft but a little tired "It's just doing what it has to do and this was your choice. I want you to be a good boy and go to your room. Don't leave until I say you can or I call you with my mind. We still have to discuss something about mom."

Chris was angry about what had just happened and about Wyatt´s behavior but hearing his mom's name on the same mouth that had tormented that defenseless witch was too much. Now they were alone and he could say what he thought.

"What about mom? " he yelled. "How dare you talk about her Wyatt and here in a jail you've created to cause people pain, you are a jerk and a tyrant and you are crazy and.."

"Go to you room, now" Wyatt said with a cold smile and an almost parental tone.

Chris orbed away immediately.

Wyatt smiled, that was funny, it was like Chris and his preaching had an off switch.

_I have to admit that's really useful, I wish I had done this spell when we were kids. Chris was a real trouble maker and he never listened to me. And he was also bossy, preaching about everything trying always to be right._

It was just a thought but Wyatt was surprised to hear his brother's voice in his head, which even there sounded annoying.

_I'm not some freaking TV to turn me off and I wasn't bossy at all. You are the tyrant, not me. And you couldn't have done the spell before. You weren't an evil bastard back then. I'll get rid of this spell and I´ll make you pay, I swear._

Wyatt laughed when he heard Chris' words in his head. Even if his words weren't nice he missed talking to his brother like that. They used to do that all the time and now they hadn't talked in years.

_I suggest you stop that and you get some rest, little brother. You might need it. We still have some things to do. And don't try anything, I´ll check on you soon._

_JERK!_

Chris was so loud that Wyatt almost had a headache but he smiled. Chris didn't say anything else but Wyatt could sense what he was doing and he sensed he was in his room and not using his powers but not sleeping either. Wyatt smiled, he had been really anxious about the moment Chris finally took over his room. And soon the time would arrive where Chris would embrace the rest of his fate, he had no other choice.

Wyatt had sent Chris alone because he had thought it was better to order Chris to orb instead of taking him. That would help everyone believe Chris was there of his own will. Some of his demons sensed powers and he couldn't keep flaming Chris everywhere. It was a pity Chris couldn't flame. Orbing was too white lighter for Wyatt's taste, even if he still used it sometimes depending on occasions. It was great to have both good and demonic powers. He looked around to see if anyone had seen Chris stab himself, no, only Laura but she didn't count cause she would be dead soon and Wyatt was keeping her away from everyone else.

He had some things to do before getting Laura to her special torturing session. He thought of Chris and he couldn't help feeling a little sad. He also thought that something was weird; Chris said he wasn't sending the witch's feelings to him and Chris couldn't lie so that meant that Wyatt was feeling them. That was wrong; he had some empathy but nothing big. Chris was the empathic one. Unless he had gotten some of Chris powers...could that mean that Chris had his? He really hadn't thought the spell consequences over. He knew enhancing the bond could get annoying at some points but not so much. He thought sadly of Chris. His brother shouldn't hate him so much. He was doing what was necessary for both of them; he had to make him understand that.

He decided to give Chris some time to think. He knew him and he knew his little brother didn't give up too easily. _I hope you do, brother. Cause now you'll do anything I want you to and I´ll never run out of ways to make you understand, _he thought not without some pain but with a wide smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phoebe and Paige listened to Piper and Leo's discussion.

"Do you think they could be brothers?" Paige asked worriedly.

"Guess there is a chance of that. Still, Leo has a point. He's sweet to Wyatt. He's a lousy father and even worse since he's and elder but you can tell he tries hard. Chris never gave him a chance; it was like he distrusted Leo naturally. If they are really related in the future, things must have gone really wrong with the two of them"

"What about Wyatt?" Phoebe smiled at the sweet child in her sister's arms.

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe thought of the vision she had had, with adult Wyatt in the kitchen looking so dangerous.

"I mean, Wyatt has us, we love him, could he really be evil in the future?" Phoebe smiled at the baby and the baby smiled back at her. She liked to think her nephew and she shared some kind of special relationship.

"Well, what if he doesn't have us anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

Paige shuddered, "Shit happens, may be we are not with him and that's why he turned. Listen it's not worth thinking about this, whatever has to happen will happen anyway."

"It's weird you say that. I have the feeling that we must hurry...that there's something we need to make happen soon or it will be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh..I´m not sure. Don't listen to me. it's just an impression"

"It could mean a change in the time-line, right? Maybe your premonition powers let you feel it right?"

"Maybe. But I don't know about what, that's not useful at all."

"Probably something Chris did. He must have messed with the time-line big time. He was here for too long. If he had been more honest, we would have been able to help him sooner and better. Hope we still can."

"Maybe you're right" Phoebe was having another idea.

"I´ll check what Piper and Leo have decided. You wait here"

After Paige left, Phoebe looked thoughtfully at the baby. "_Will you be evil, nephew?"_ she asked herself. She carefully lifted the baby in her arms.

Some moments after that Paige, Leo and Piper stormed into the room when they heard Baby Wyatt´s desperate cry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They were great! I loved all of them and I just can´t thank anyone enough for reading and reviewing my story. Again, my apologies for how long it took me to update.


	13. Delays

Chapter thirteen: Delays

Chris finished his telepathic talk with Wyatt angry he had obeyed his brother so quickly but still a bit relieved that Wyatt had sent him to his room alone. He was lying at is bed, thinking.

He needed some time alone to think. He had spent almost the whole day with Wyatt, his brother invading his thoughts easily and even if he knew Wyatt could still read him if they were apart, he knew he had other things to do. So, if he could stay alone for a while maybe he could think a little about his situation and what to do.

Wyatt's threat was important. Yes, of course, he could dismiss it thinking Wyatt would do these things anyway, he was always killing people, and he didn't need Chris playing tricks for that. But he knew that if he pushed it, he would make him kill them himself as he had tried at first. Besides, he could read Wyatt when Wyatt let him. And Wyatt couldn't trick him at that. Knowing if his brother was lying was a part of their bond. so, Wyatt could block him out if he wanted or let him read. But he couldn't make him think he was telling the truth when he was lying. That was impossible. Especially now that their bond was so strong. And Wyatt hadn't lied to him. He WAS going to let that witches live and he had changed that because of Chris. And Chris couldn't let that happen any more.

He could almost see again the witch's eyes as she cried in pain. And when she had said "Thank you" Chris shook. he would never forget that look in his life. Wyatt had been nasty here and Chris knew that next time he'd be worse.

Just then Wyatt's last thought came to him. _I hope you do, brother. Cause now you'll do anything I want you to and I´ll never run out of ways to make you understand._ He thought that Wyatt hadn't sent the thought to him; it had just came, probably because it was about him. Wyatt didn't seem to be aware of all the consequences of making the bond stronger. He thought of what Wyatt said. He was right. He had tons of ways. It was impossible to fight Wyatt if he was obeying him like he was. Even knowing how Wyatt was he still couldn't believe Wyatt had put a spell on him..

A memory of the torture he had seen came and he sadly thought that his brother must be gone forever. At the jail, he could read Wyatt while he was torturing the witch and his brother felt joy. He had read it. That almost made him nauseous. Chris looked away at the painful thought and his eyes bumped into the picture his brother had left. Feeling a pain in his heart he telekinetically pulled it to him.

He remembered that day. Piper, Wyatt and he had gone for a picnic, and Leo had arrived late as usual. When he finally did, Chris wanted to yell at him but Wyatt had picked up the camera and told their father to make himself useful and at least do something to remember the day. And Leo had taken the picture just before they returned home (after yelling at Wyatt for the comment).. Chris had been disappointed the whole day at Leo not going and Wyatt had been mostly trying to cheer him up. Piper had tried to cheer Chris up but she was almost as upset as Chris. They had been planning that day for weeks.

Chris' finger touched the photograph sadly staring at Wyatt's truthful, smiling blue eyes. _Where are you brother?_ he mumbled softly to the picture. Wyatt had really been happy that day. Suddenly a memory of Wyatt's joy when he was telling the witch that she had beautiful eyes right before stabbing her came to him. He tried not to cry. Furiously he threw the picture against the wall, causing the frame to break and the picture to lie on the floor among pieces of glass.

He could sense his brother's presence even before Wyatt materialized by his side, sitting on the bed.

"I'm here. And I won't leave you, I promise"

Chris looked at him angrily_. Does he have to read everything?._ He knew that Wyatt had read that but he was too exhausted of the fight to care. He just answered bitterly staring at Wyatt´s blue eyes vaguely thinking how different they were from the one ones in the picture.

"Is that supposed to be comforting or is it a threat?"

Wyatt stood up angrily and he spoke without looking at Chris.

"Take it the way you want".

"Don't you have a world to rule? Don't you have anything more interesting to read besides my thoughts? It's annoying to feel your presence all the time and to know you can get so easily inside my head. "

"That's your fault again, if I thought I could trust you I wouldn't need to do that. And it didn't bother you before" Wyatt seemed really hurt. Chris told himself he should be careful, Wyatt was already pissed enough. But so was Chris and he couldn't keep it for himself.

"You would do it anyway. Before our bond wasn't so strong, I could block you out and you weren't so invasive. And don't lie; you would kill witches no matter what I do"

"But I've never lied to you. I really can't. Well, now I can but I don't want to. Well, at least most of the time. No, little brother. Those torturing sessions I only do at special occasions. When there is a real need. Today it was just for your own benefit. And if you do anything like that again, next time it will be someone you know."

Chris looked at him in disbelief. His green eyes showed disapproval that Wyatt hated to see. It didn't matter how much he controlled Chris, his brother could still make him feel like a child that had done something wrong. Chris had always been the one with better behavior. And the one that really agree with their mother in most beliefs. Wyatt had never harmed anyone before he had killed the two elders that murdered his dad. And then he hadn't stopped. But if he had to be honest that wasn't hard for him He didn't think killing people was wrong before. He just hadn't needed to do that. He had tried really hard to believe as his parents did and as his brother seemed to think. Then he found that totally stupid and deadly stupid. Chris and he would be dead if he hadn't done what he did. The fact that he enjoyed having power and being in charge was just a bonus. People that said that holding power was hard were just stupid. Wyatt now knew that he was born to do that. That was his destiny. His brother was too stubborn and blind to think he could change that. Still, comparing Chris disapproving, angry and almost hateful stare to the smile and honest affection he used to see in his brother's eyes before, made him think that his joy over his power didn't justify that. Damm Chris for making him feel like that. He looked away almost guiltily. He couldn't help reacting like that. In his mind, Chris was going to join him when he left the underworld as the source. It had never occurred to him that Chris would leave him with the excuse of good and evil. It would take much more than that for him to leave Chris. Well, but he had tried to kill his brother over that. But that was after Chris proved that he preferred strangers and old beliefs over his own brother. He sighed and then he sat again next to his brother. Chris was staring at the floor where their picture laid among the broken glasses. Wyatt didn't look in that direction. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Look at me Chris"

Chris obeyed immediately and glared at him, annoyed as usual when his brother used the spell and also a little shocked cause he hadn't been paying attention to Wyatt until he spoke. He had been thinking of Wyatt's words about never lying. And he had to admit that Wyatt had a point there. He only lied as a part of a plan but even if he was an evil tyrant, he was a proud one. And he always faced and assumed his action's consequences. A response to Leo's always hiding and running away, Chris guessed.

Wyatt looked at Chris in a threatening way and Chris felt the necessity of looking away but he didn't. He wouldn't show weakness, it didn't matter how strong his brother could be. Wyatt read that thought and he smiled lightly.

"I don't want you weak, Chris. I want you strong and with me."

"So that we can stab witches for fun? Thanks, bro but I think I´ll pass"

Wyatt put his other hand on his brother shoulder so that he was almost holding him. He held his gaze a while more. Chris stared back and they remained like that in silence, for several minutes. Chris didn't look away and he didn't look scared even if he was. Finally, still looking at Chris and holding him. Wyatt broke the silence in harsh tone.

"Did you play any tricks? Did you try to do something against me or that helps my enemies?"

"Yes."

_Damm spell!_ Chris looked cold on the outside but inside he was shaking. Wyatt shouldn't find out about what he´d done in the jail before stabbing himself. It had been dangerous enough and he was regretting it after Wyatt´s last threat.. But it was done and he wanted it to work. He had to lie or at least fool the spell so that Wyatt wouldn´t find out. He had to act fast and without thinking.

Wyatt´s face was frowning with range.

"What did you do Christopher?"

"I contacted Brittany to tell her about the spell"

Wyatt relaxed a little.

"I know that. You know what I meant. Did you do something else?"

"Yes" Chirs cursed himself mentally when Wyatt got angry again and he quickly added "I told her that you were looking for her."

Wyatt held him tighter.

"I also know that. Are you playing with me?"

"No. You know how literal this spell is. You have to be more specific. Do you mean if I did something after stabbing myself? Then the answer is no"

Wyatt relaxed again. "Good" he said releasing him. " Cause I swear next time it will be someone you know and you'll have a part in it"

_He almost had me._

"I almost had you? What was that thought about" Wyatt asked suspiciously.

"You almost had me slammed in the wall thanks to the stupid spell you made and now you don't care enough to think about how it works " That hadn't been what Chris was thinking but as it was true he could say it. He still felt his heart stop at Wyatt´s threat. He would discover what Chris had done but hopefuly not in time to harm anyone else. He tried to change the subject. "I can't really do anything thanks to you so, relax and don't swear in vain." Chris managed to say speaking quickly.

Wyatt smiled lightly. "I would order you not to preach but then you wouldn't be you, right?"

"Guess not." Chris couldn't help but smiling back a little.

"I'll call for you later. I have some things to do now. Don't leave the room in body or soul and don't try to fool me or my spell. We need to have a discussion about the demon that killed mom."

Chris looked down, no traces of his smile in his face and he didn't answer.

"You don't want to vanquish that demon?" Wyatt asked, disappointment filling his voice.

"Oh, I do. I would have even come here willingly just to do that. But I have the feeling that you haven't explained to me how we are going to do that because I'm not going to like it"

"As usual you are right. But that doesn't really matter. You'll help anyway. That's the right thing to do. I'll go, I have to torture some people to see if I can find Brittany. That wouldn't be necessary if you had been more cooperative"

Chris didn't answer and he looked down.

"I hate the readings you are sending, brother" Wyatt didn't know if it was because it was Chris the one he was reading or his empathy was stronger. But his reading of Chris was almost overwhelming.

"You can't control that. And it's not only what you do, it's the fact that you enjoy it. How can you enjoy it, Wyatt?" Chris sounded really disappointed.

"I don't enjoy the torture, I enjoy the power that it gives me. But guess you already knew that cause you always know everything. " Wyatt seemed tired of that kind of talk.

Chris looked down again. _Monster,_ he thought. How could that power-freak still be his brother? Wyatt had always loved power but he had never tortured anyone. And now he was talking about how much he enjoyed it.

Wyatt looked hurt and Chris guessed he had read his thought.

"When mom and our aunts tortured demons for information, they weren't monsters. I've saved our family. I've saved us both, and you can't even look at me in my eyes. Remember what I say about your preaching? That would make you less you and that's why I don't order you to stop it, even if it's annoying. I don't like all you do, Chris but I take the good and the bad cause you are my brother and you'll always be no matter what. And you can't do the same? You prefer to call me monster and to think that I'm just some fate gone wrong and you try to go to the past to fix me. Why don't you stop to think that if this is my fate you are rejecting your own brother?"

Chris shook. Some of Wyatt´s words made some sense.

"Even being evil as you like to call me. When did I fail you? Name one moment!" Wyatt was more having an outburst than expecting a real answer. He was surprised when Chris stayed quiet and spoke almost too softly to be heard, looking down at the fallen picture.

"You said I would understand"

"What?" Wyatt looked surprised Chris had given an actual answer, that had to be truth..

"When you went to the underworld, you said I would understand. I trusted you. I defended you. Even when I'd realized you were the source and you wouldn't drop your demonic powers I tried to understand. I've faced people for you saying my brother couldn't be evil. I didn't understand. I can't"

Wyatt shook his head sadly. The fact that Chris couldn't lie to him made the words worse.

"I honestly thought that you would. I would have understood if it had been you who would have became the source. And I never would have joined anyone to fight you" Wyatt spoke sadly.

Chris was shocked to sense his brother was telling the truth. He looked down sadly. Wyatt followed his look. He saw the picture and the frame. And a cold, silent rage took him. Chris was almost afraid of his reaction. But Wyatt just went to the picture, took it in his hand and looked sadly at it.

"You don't want it? Fine!" the picture burnt in his hands and the two brothers watched sadly without moving until they could only see ashes.

"You are still stuck with me. Cause no matter what you like to think you are still my brother. And I'll never deny that. No matter what you do and no matter if you do the same or not." Wyatt had spoken in an almost broken tone. Then he made a pause and he spoke in his "lord tone". "I'll call you in a few hours. Be ready."

He flamed out leaving Chris in emotional turmoil. _Don't let him get to you. He's evil, he'll say anything_. But Wyatt had a point. And what if that was Wyatt's fate?. And if going to the past couldn't fix things? And if that was his brother? No. Wyatt hadn't been like this his whole life. Something had changed him. Yes, he had always loved power. But he used it to fight demons, not work with them. And he hated the elders, he had good reasons for that Chris thought. Chris hated them too. And he hated Ashcroft and tons of people. But he hadn't killed any of them.

Still he felt a little guilty at always showing that he thought that wasn't Wyatt any more. That clearly hurt his brother. A sudden flash of Alexandra's eye while Wyatt stabbed her and Wyatt's joy while he did it assaulted him. No. Maybe that was still Wyatt. But that wasn't his fate. It couldn't be anyone's fate. Still, perhaps he shouldn´t continually show Wyatt the way he felt. His brother was sure he was doing the right thing and it clearly hurt Wyatt that Chris didn´t try to understand that.

Chris wanted to but he just couldn´t. There had to be a way to fight the spell and save Wyatt. He had to think of one quickly. Chris sadly closed his eyes and lied in the bed, trying to think how the person he loved and trust the most in the world had turned into that monster. His thoughts then went to his parents. Were they doing something to help him or had they forgotten him? He didn´t have much time and he knew it. Then a sudden idea came to him, and he almost jump of the bed with excitement. Perhaps he didn´t need to fight the spell to save Wyatt. May be he can use it to save him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige, Piper and Leo rushed out of the office.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Leo asked worryingly.

Baby Wyatt was crying helplessly and Phoebe seemed unable to calm him down. She looked shocked herself.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked again, holding Wyatt. Listening to his mom's voice soothed the baby a little.

"Nothing, don't worry Piper. He just got nervous"

"Ok" Piper gave her sister a strange look. She knew that something was wrong with her. She rocked Wyatt and the baby calmed down eventually in her arms.

"Leo says he'll help" Piper added grinning at her sisters.

"So..are you finally ready to see who Chris is?"

"I guess it can't hurt" Leo said with a small smile. Still, he didn't like the idea of Chris being his son and hating him so much.

"What if Wyatt is Chris lover?" Paige said looking at the baby.

"The bond wouldn't be proven with blood then. And gross, Paige!" Leo said angrily.

"Well, if I were a guy, Chris beautiful green eyes could definitely turn me gay" Paige said enjoying Leo's confusion. "And you wouldn't accept your son if he was gay?"

Leo didn't seem to like the idea at all. "He liked the baby girl, he's not gay" he said, trying to calm himself.

"And if he were we'd accept him.. Listen Wyatt, we'll accept any choice you make in the future. You can be whatever you want son, but not evil. Do you understand sweetie, we don't like evil people in the family.." Piper told the baby who just stared at her.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested suddenly stopping her day-dreaming.

"If the evilness is persistent..." Piper corrected herself quickly.

"So we'll accept temporary evilness?" Leo asked angrily.

"Why not, But we'll help him back, sometimes the best people can turn evil, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh come on!" Piper said angrily. "Just remember, baby. If you want to rule the world, run for president"

"If this talk didn't turn him evil, nothing will" Paige said. She went to the kitchen and she was surprised when Phoebe followed her, leaving Piper and Leo alone.

"What's wrong, Phoebes?" Paige looked at her sister worryingly. Phoebe looked pale.

"I saw the future Wyatt, Paige. He's really evil."

"When?" Paige hated to face that fact.

"When I touched the baby. That was why he was crying. My god, Paige, he was torturing a witch, making Chris watch. You won't believe how evil he'll turn. I don't think we should let Piper and Leo see that. And I have the feeling that there's something about Chris we need to do soon. But I don't know what "

"Oh my god. We have to try to go to the future ASAP"

"Yes, but the two of us alone.". Phoebe looked down, focusing her sight on the part of the kitchen where future Wyatt was with her in her vision_. I wonder what the hell could that mean._ She couldn't help a slight sensation of fear at the thought that she would face the same man that had tortured that witch that way. _Chris, if only I could call visions of you as I can call visions of Wyatt._ she thought sadly.

Suddenly Phoebe jumped as she felt a strange power. She was surprised to see that now Paige was holding the baby she had been baby-sitting that afternoon, now in her arms.

"What the hell is she doing here? I thought you had left her with her parents" Suddenly Phoebe understood. "Oh my god. Does she orb now?" she asked concerned.

"I think we have a problem, she doesn't orb, she shimmers" Paige answered.

A sudden noise in the living room made them jump. They had heard Leo and Piper scream at once while a furious voice asked "What have you done with her? Where the hell is my daughter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need blocking potions. Have you taken yours?" Ashcroft asked Brittany worriedly.

"Yes. Chris told me how to make it. It would block both Chris and Wyatt out. Wyatt never had a strong sensing power anyway."

"It could be intensified by the spell. Besides he'll do anything in his power to get her. And that's a lot. We have to send someone we trust to hide Christa. But it shouldn't be you. He'll be searching for you and we have to take advantage of that keeping you apart from her"

"Why don't you stay with her?." Brittany didn't like the light tone in which her dad was talking about Wyatt chasing her. Why was protecting Christa so important?

"There's something else I need to do. But I'll go immediately if there is a problem with her."

"What about Mike?"

"No. We need someone with orbing powers.." Ashcroft a pause. "Do you think Wyatt will be able to fight the potion if Chris helps him? It's really important that he finds neither of you"

"I think that no, it's not possible. Chris made the potion really strong, it will take time to make something that fights it. He took it sometimes to block Wyatt out and it worked. That always made him sick".

"It's because it's not natural. The bond that allows them to sense each other is natural so fighting it with magic made him sick. But that doesn't happen to you and it won't happen with Christa cause his sensing of you does come from magic. Now, this is really important and it is more important that neither of them can find you. And please, don't trust Chris at all. "

"I know, he's under the spell. But still he risked a lot to help us."

"Well, maybe he won't risk himself so much after Wyatt talks to him, spell or no spell. Don't trust him for anything. Especially with her. Go, pick up one or two of your best friends with orbing powers and move Christa. Tell them to take care, never leave her alone and keep moving. No one should know where they are. Not even you. Christa can call you or me telepathically if something happens."

Brittany faced her dad forcing him to lock eyes with her.

"What are you not telling me dad? Why is Christa so important? Why do you think Chris would help Wyatt getting her without the spell when you know he loves her so much? "

"Cause of the stupid book" Ahscroft said. And even if his daughter didn't get it he seemed to think that was a great explanation.

Brittany sighed. She knew she wouldn't get another word from him. "Ok, dad . I'll go" she said resigned. Poor Christa! She hadn't done anything to anyone. She was just a little girl.

She was about to leave when both she and Ashcroft raised their heads up at a sudden, weak orbing. Brittany knew who it was before the girl reformed.

"Laura! "Brittany exclaimed almost crying at her sister's broken state.

Laura was so weak she was almost fainting. Ashcroft looked at her with real concern. He had thought he had lost her. There were other good witches orbing, Ashcroft saw that with a pleased smile

"Wyatt is after you" Laura mumbled to Brittany almost losing all her breath.

Brittany didn't have the heart to answer she already knew that.

"How did you escape ?"Ashcroft asked with a genuine smile. Smile that faded when he heard the answer.

"Chri...Chris helped me and the others." Laura said weakly, and then she finally fainted in her sister's arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	14. New powers and ideas

First off, I'm really, really sorry for the delay. It was never my intention to take so long but I was busy when my beta was free and when I was free she was busy. But I can't tell you how much your reviews meant to me, you were so kind with your reviews that I really wanted to post. So these chapters are not betaed. Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes and I just hope the story is still easy to understand.

Thanks to everyone that asked me to update, especially Chrissister/Melinda, Teal-Lover, Autumn-371, Tima, Nikky14u and Disappointed. And thanks Gua for all your help and support!.

Ok, enough rambling, to the chapter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Previously…

_Wyatt held him tighter._

"_Are you playing with me?"_

"_No. You know how literal this spell is. You have to be more specific. Do you mean if I did something after stabbing myself? Then the answer is no"_

_Wyatt relaxed again. "Good" he said releasing him. " Cause I swear next time it will be someone you know and you´ll have a part at it"_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Suddenly Phoebe jumped as she felt a strange power. She was surprised to see that now Paige was holding baby Lisa in her arms._

"_What the hell is she doing here? Oh my god. Does she orb now?" she asked concerned._

"_I think we have a problem, she doesn´t orb, she shimmers" Paige answered._

_A sudden noise in the living room made the jump. They´ve heard Leo and Piper scream at once while a furious voice asked "What have you done with her? Where the hell is my daughter?"_

_IIIIIIII_

"_How did you escape ?"Ascroftt asked with a genuine smile. Smile that faded when he heard the answer._

"_Chri..Chris" Laura said weakly, and then she finally fainted in her sister's arms_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 14: New powers and ideas.

Paige looked at Phoebe.

"Take care of the baby, I'll see what's going on. Do you think she could be a demon's daughter?"

"Well, she shimmers" Paige thought that it could be right, only demons shimmered, still she was starting to like the kid a lot and she didn't want to think she could be evil. She added thoughtfully. "But still...she's so cute...I don't know".

May be she was a demon's daughter but that didn't mean she would be actually evil, right? She had no clue of how demons' babies were supposed to be. She had never asked that to herself. Were they supposed to be evil since they were borne? Such a pity! Paige had come to think she was a nice match for Wyatt. In some years, of course.

Paige orbed out and Phoebe was surprised when Baby Wyatt orbed in almost at the same time.

"Oh..you came to see your friend, right baby?" Phoebe whispered. The baby just looked at Lisa, almost smiling. "Ok but be quiet" Phoebe put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder trying not to think about Wyatt becoming evil so that he wouldn't call any horrible premonition again. Baby Lisa tried to shimmer from Phoebe's arms but she was suddenly orbed back there. Phoebe looked at Wyatt, who smiled at her.

"Thanks, nephew. but remember is not polite to orb back a lady that wants to leave, I'm letting you do that now as an exception"

The baby looked at her seriously. Phoebe put her arm on his shoulder trying again not to call premonitions and asking herself what he hell was going on at the attic that no one was saying anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris spent some time thinking, remembering the way Wyatt used to be and how and when he had changed. A new idea was forming in his mind. He remembered why he had decided to go to the past in the first place. The resistance had managed to hurt Wyatt with a dark arrow, and that, of course, hadn't killed him. But it had given him a terrible, permanent pain. Chris could sense it sometimes through their bond to a point that it was hard for him to sleep. He thought it had no point to keep Wyatt in so much pain when that didn't stop him. In fact, it made him worse. He became more brutal, torturing more people; he seemed to think that seeing anyone else's pain would relieve him from his own. So, one night Chris had risked his life and secretly helped Wyatt to get rid of the pain. Bianca was the only one that had known about it. He had tried to keep that in secret. But one night Ashcroft had told him something that had made him think he knew what Chris had done. Ashcroft had told Chris that he couldn't lead the resistance when he clearly didn't agree with the resistance's main aim. And that was killing Wyatt, no one that didn't want Wyatt's death should be there. And he had felt horrible but he had realized Ashcroft was right. He wasn't ready to kill his brother, he'd probably never be. He didn't want him to die. He just wanted him not to be evil. He had realized the resistance wasn't his place, but his brother's side wasn't it either. He couldn't stand the present, he longed for the times Wyatt wasn't evil and his family was happy together. At that moment he'd realized that if Wyatt wasn't meant to be evil he could change things, go back to the past and return to a future where he'd have his family, at least his brother the way he was supposed to be. Where he wouldn't have to live with strangers that didn't trust him (cause Wyatt was right at that, most of them almost hated him just for being who he was or for his powers). It was really ironic for him to arrive to the past and become his family's whitelighter just to see them act like strangers that didn't trust him.

There was something he still couldn't understand and it was that for him Wyatt hadn't turned until the moment he became the source..or after Leo had died. In fact, it hadn't been long after their dad´s death that that Wyatt had become the source. Chris wasn't sure of which one of those two moments was the cause. That's why his spell hadn't mentioned an actual time. But he had never expected to be sent to the time where Wyatt was only a one year old baby, which had no sense. So, why the spell had taken him so far in the past? At first when he had arrived there he had thought that something had happened back then that had made Wyatt behave like that years later. Something that had been latent in Wyatt and Leo's death had been the trigger. Wyatt had been a little weird after Piper had died. But nothing that worried Chris more than normal grief and definitely nothing that could suggest him that Wyatt would turn evil. After his mom had died Wyatt had spent his time working and taking care of Chris while Chris ran P3 because he didn't want to sell it and to help with their income. Chris had to run it because Leo had spent all his time searching false tips for Hammorand demons and he had no idea of how his kids survived. He just checked on them from time to time.

But Chris had spent more than a year in the past and he still had no clue of what kind of demon could have turned his brother or what he had done to affect his brother's behavior like that. That's why he needed to change his plan. And if the new idea worked it'd solve that problem.

Nervously, he decided he wasn't doing anything useful and he thought it was better to take a bath. He smiled when he looked at his closet to change his clothes and he found that all of them were black. It was so Wyatt not leaving anything else around, forcing him to use that color. If he wasn't the ruler of the world someone would dare call him ridiculous. Well, Chris smiled, may be he'd dare, after all, what little brothers were for? He picked something up and he went to the shower.

He started his bath trying to forget what had happened in the jail and finishing the details of his new idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paige orbed in the attic and she was surprised at what she saw. Leo had knocked the person down with lightening. He was lying at the floor.

"He left me no choice. Can you orb him to the couch?" Leo seemed confused and guilty.

"Sure. But Leo...why did he attack you?. He's not a demon."

Leo shook his head.

"He attacked me with telekinesis. Well, orbing things towards me. He's actually a white lighter, a minor white lighter. So I'm confused, why would he attack an elder, and who is his daughter?"

"I think I can help with that...his daughter must be my last dammed job" Paige made a pause and then shouted. ".Phoebe, bring her here!"

Phoebe and the two babies orbed in. Wyatt orbed directly in Leo's arms.

"So you were helping the girl, right son? Tell your aunt Paige you are not gay"

The baby smirked at Paige and Leo showed his tongue at her. Paige laughed.

"He's more mature than you, Leo. It was just a joke, let it go."

"Really, really funny. And now...so how do you know this must be his daughter?"

"I guess he sensed her when she came, he appeared some minutes after she appeared my arms, she must have come here because she knows we'll protect her"

"So she orbs? Why didn't she do that before?" Leo was surprised.

"Actually she shimmers, may be she only uses her powers when she feels attacked. she only used telekinesis when I tried to fed her, she really hates being force to eat and she didn't know me then, the only other occasions where I saw her using her powers was with Wyatt. "

"But we don't know if this is her father and why would a whitelighter's daughter shimmer?" Piper asked worryingly.

"I've only left him unconscious; guess we'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out." Leo said looking at the guy worryingly

"Ok. Let´s put the crystals around him, apparently, we´ll have to postpone our trip to the future." Paige answered giving Phoebe a meaningful nod.

"I´ll only wait for his answer in case this has to do with my son or with Chris, but I won't stay here solving some whitelighter's problem when apparently my son is the biggest threat of the future." Piper said firmly.

Phoebe looked at her thoughtfully. Normally she would object, but why did she have the feeling that there was something about Chris they needed to do ASAP?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris was in the shower, leaning against the wall, feeling the hot water and trying to relax his body. He was trying really hard not to think of that but the memories of the jail kept coming to him. He had been working on his idea and even if it was going to be difficult, it seemed to have sense. He had been so busy fighting the spell so hard, thinking on how to get rid of it, how to resist it and trick it that he hadn't thought that it could have some advantages. First off, the new powers he seemed to have. He had used some of them at the jail. He tried to think if that had sense. Why would increasing his bond with his brother give him new powers? Unless...he thought of the times they were little. His brother and him shared some powers, and between the two of them they had almost all the Charmed one's powers but in different amounts. Chris had empathy; Wyatt sometimes could read feelings with effort but not so much. Wyatt could blow things up; Chris knew he could but not normally. He had only done that on one occasion when he was under a big rage. He hadn't even waved his hand and he had blown up demons that were even in other room. But he hadn't done it consciously and he had never been able to repeat that. Wyatt could heal and Chris could canalize healings powers but not actually heal. Chris could levitate, Wyatt could only jump high. May be they were never supposed to share those powers. Chris thought that was a good explanation.

The charmed powers were powers of siblings, and being brothers and so close to each other it could be that they shared them through the bond and the blood relation. That´s why he couldn't blow things up and heal by his own, cause he was never meant to have them, he only had them as an extension of his brother's. Same to Wyatt's empathy.. That had never occurred to him, but it had sense. That would explain why they had them on the same amount now that the bond was stronger. Chris had never used any of the powers he had in common with his aunts at the past because he had been afraid that would reveal his identity. He had used his control of the elements at some moments he was alone, but well, as almost all the fights had taken place inside the manor or the underworld they hadn't been that useful either. He still didn't control his power to make everything shake, like an earthquake. He had done it in two occasions and out of a big anger. He still didn´t know how to do it on purpose, he hadn't tried much, thought, it was too destructive and dangerous.

Reading thoughts and influencing minds was a power Wyatt had. He had probably inherited it from a Halliwell. Some of their ancestors had it and it had been the last power their aunt Phoebe had developed. Chris didn't have it at all. He could communicate with Wyatt telepathically but just with him. He could read other's people thoughts in very weird occasions and only with Wyatt's help. But if his theory was true the spell was the reason why he could read everyone's thoughts now.

Chris tried to think of a way of proving his theory _If that's true then I'll have some of Wyatt's powers but not all of them. Let's try with healing.._

What could he do? He had to remember that now Wyatt could feel his pain. As he didn't have anything sharp he tried increasing the heat of the water and putting directly on his hand. He closed his eyes, it hurt but he accomplished what he wanted: the hand was red. And the pain hadn't been so intense, so Wyatt sure hadn´t felt it. Then he placed his other hand in the red zone and he couldn´t believe his joy when it glowed. _Yes! Now I can heal._

Wyatt and he had always had some premonition power but not very strong, their aunt could get vision through them but they could never get them by themselves. That would explain why now that the bond had been increased they could get visions if they were together.

_If I´m right then I won't have any of Wyatt´s unique powers. Let´s see_

He tried to put an energy shield and as he had thought, it didn't work. It was only the Charmed powers. _That´s cool cause we don´t need Wyatt having powers over the elements. However, it's going to be some fun seeing that super "Oh, I love torture" bastard with empathic powers. That was the thing affecting him at the jail, I should have known._

Then he remembered what had happened at the room. How Wyatt was determined to make him kill the witch and suddenly he had changed his mind. Could it be his empathy with Chris or may be something else? _Perhaps I have some influence over him, not the same that he has over me but some. I was trying really hard for him to change his mind and I did it. _

That would have sense but he also had to be very careful if he planned to use that. He had to save it for an occasion where he really needed to make Wyatt change his mind. But he hadn't thought on how linked they were now. That was the answer. He could read Wyatt's thoughts and they were too connected. The only one that new what had turned Wyatt was Wyatt. He decided he had only one choice. He had to play along with his brother, show him (without exaggerating because Wyatt wasn't stupid and he could read his thoughts) that the spell was enough and he wouldn't fight much. And try to make Wyatt tell him what the hell had turned him. Then he could try to get rid of the spell to go to the past and fix whatever it needed to be fixed. Now he could read Wyatt´s thought and feel his feelings. Now that Wyatt thought that he wasn't a threat he trusted him more. His brother wanted to tell him about his turning, Chris could sense it. He wanted him to understand. He had to make Wyatt think he was ready to listen, and even if he knew Wyatt wouldn't give him all the information he could use the powerful bond and perhaps some extra magic to learn anything else he needed. All he had to do was to show he couldn't fight the spell any more and he was ready to stay by Wyatt´s side. That wouldn't be hard, even if he now couldn't lie to Wyatt, it's was true he was ready to stay there, at least until he found out what had happened and if he could avoid killing people. He would try to make Wyatt think of the time where he had became the source and turn and he was sure that he would figure anything else he needed by reading his brother's mind and feelings. He would keep searching for ways to get rid of the spell and he'd use this only when he had all the information. But not before. Probably when he knew why Wyatt had become the source he'd have a clue of what had happened when his brother was one year old. His plan wasn't a secure thing, but the best he could think of. And it would be so much better than staying at the past without knowing who to ask or what demon to blame. And he had to admit, part of him was comfort by the idea of staying with Wyatt. He was starting to feel safe and comforted in his brother's presence, just like when they were little. It was probably a consequence of increasing the bond, but also of Wyatt's attitude. When Wyatt had tried to kill him, Chris had been sure his brother hated him now and he wouldn't stop until Chris was dead. Realizing that Wyatt was really ready to forgive what he considered treason had made incredibly happy. It was silly from him. He knew that Wyatt could only be doing this to have the power of three. But Chris couldn't help to wish that wasn't the case. All this confusion only made him want to save his brother even more. If there was something he had never doubted before was Wyatt's love.

He remembered he was running out of time, if Piper and Leo didn't get together he would never be borne. Perhaps he had already been conceived, but Chris had the feeling that he had separated his parents for good. Perhaps that was better, now only Wyatt seemed to care about his existence, and Chris couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany smiled as she and her sister stepped in the small room. Laura could orb but she was still really weak and Ashcroft had told her to go easy on using her powers again. Ashcroft had also warned them to avoid staying with Christa for long, it was better if they weren't together. Laura had already taken her blocking potion but nothing could be too careful. Laura wanted to check on Christa and Brittany had missed her a lot.

The little girl's eyes shined when she saw them. She cried when she saw Laura and she ran to her.

"I could feel your pain and it was so much..." the little girl said crying.

"I'm all right, big girl, don't worry" Laura said kindly. She was still weak, she sat on a chair trying not to fell and Christa orbed to her lap immediately. "Your orbing has improved lately" Laura smiled.

"Will you two stay with me?. I hate to be with this people! I miss you! And I miss Chris! Why hasn't he come with you? " she asked looking at Brittany. "I know he's back and you saw him the other night but he didn't come. I miss him:"

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked impressed.

"I can read your feelings and I know they change when you are with him" the girl smiled wickedly. And then she sang quietly "Chris and Brittany sitting on a tree..."

"Hey stop.." Brittany covered the child's mouth half amused and half embarrassed.

Laura looked at Brittany and she shook her head sadly. "Oh Brit"

"Hey they just change, because I'm happy to see him. And why were you reading my feelings? You know you shouldn't do that. And it was your bed time!"

"I was bored. And I miss you and you never come any more and I'm always alone" Christa cried and as she did a chair fell nearby.

"We need to work on you controlling your powers, especially telekinesis"

Chirsta looked down. "Chris was teaching me that before he left. He said he was going for a long trip but that when he got back everything would be great and he would play with me all the time. But he hadn't come." she made a sad gesture and Laura played with her hair tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Christa" Brittany lifted the chair telepathically and she sat next to Laura caressing Christa's chin tenderly. "But Chris won't come any more. And you can't trust him. He might try to hurt you"

Laura looked at Brittany surprised. Ashcroft and Brittany hadn't have time to explain her things. And Ashcroft thought it was better to tell Christa that Chris was evil now. Brittany didn't agree much with that but Christa was too little to explain her that Chris wasn't but she should still be careful about him. Brittany had told Laura before going not to say anything now that she would explain thing later.

"You are lying, he would never hurt me! He's my godfather!"

"I know, but you still have to be very careful with him" Brittany hated what her answer caused in the little girl. The hurt look in his little, innocent eyes were enough to make her want to cry.

"Doesn't he love any more?" Christa asked, crying again.

"Yes, he does, baby, but he's under a potion's influence"

"But why hurt me? Who gave him the potion?"

"His brother gave him a potion, I'm sorry"

"May be he wants to play with Chris too. Lord Wyatt is powerful but Chris is his only brother and he won't have anyone to play if Chris doesn't forgive him for being so evil. Lord Wyatt might feel really lonely like I do." the girl seemed to have comfort in that thought. "Because I'm alone the whole day, and _**no one** _plays with me anymore" she added sadly looking at the other two.

Laura laughed, there were a lot of people there, but Christa was being over dramatic cause she wanted them to stay. Laura felt bad about leaving but Christa shouldn't be much around her. Christa could read her feelings and Laura was still too hurt and too weak. She'd been through so many horrible things that she felt she shouldn't expose a little child to anything related to that. Not even the feelings.

But Brittany felt horrible for having to leave. She hugged the girl sadly.

"We'll try to come again, baby. But we have to be apart for a while. We'll try to come often I promise" Brittany knew Christa was five (almost six she had to remind herself) and Christa didn't like to be called baby but she couldn't help it. Chris and she had almost raised the child as their daughter till she was almost four when Chris left to the past. It hurt to leave the girl when apparently she was in danger. And it killed Britttany not knowing exactly why they had to leave or what the danger meant but her dad has always been really weird towards some things. Brittany knew she wouldn't get more information from him.

Christa nodded sadly. She liked to complain but she was used to those things. Her whole life she had been hiding and she had never spent much time with any of her parents. She hugged Brittany and Laura and they were about to leave when Christa asked with shiny eyes and a sad voice.

"Will Chris love me again once he finishes playing with his brother? "

"Of course, baby. Chris loves you a lot and even with the potion I'm sure he'll do his best not to hurt you. Just be careful"

The girl nodded sadly as the two girls left the room.

Once they were outside, looking at the cold corridor of the house they sighed sadly and looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Can you orb us back to the shelter?" Brittany asked looking at her sister worryingly.

"I'm not strong enough yet. Let's ask someone to orb us and go to a quiet place to talk you have a lot of things to explain to me beginning on why Chris risked his life to save me and the others and you say he's evil and he might hurt Christa. But the most important thing is what is dad doing and why aren't we helping Chris to escape from Lord Wyatt's manor?"

"I have no clue of what dad is doing but he said it was important and it has to do with finding another vanquishing potion against Lord Wyatt. And about Chris and why we need a new potion, let's go and I'll explain things to you"

Laura nodded worryingly. She really couldn't guess what his father plan was but she had an idea of why Christa was in danger and she didn't like that idea at all. Cause if she was right, and even if she loved Chris she had to admit that Chris could be a threat even without the spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white lighter opened his eyes and they turned from disorientation to panic when he realized where he was.

"Give me my baby! Don't hurt her" he screamed from the crystal cage trying helplessly to use his powers to bring the baby towards him.

The moment he woke up and started to scream the baby started crying and trying to shimmer into the crystal cage. As she couldn't, she kept crying outside the cage.

"Why the hell is she crying?" Paige asked worryingly why she held the baby that had her arms up pointing to the cage.

"Do you think he is her father?" Piper asked, really touched by the baby's gesture, she clearly wanted to be with the man inside the cage.

"But that has no sense. If that's the case, and you are a whitelighter, why did you attack us mister?" Piper looked at the guy in a tone that demanded an answer.

" Why? Because you want to kill my baby" he answered furiously.

"Don't you see that your baby is fine? Why would we kill her? She's a baby, a baby with demonic powers yes, but we are the Charmed ones and he's an Elder, we don't kill innocents" Paige answered defensively. Even if Lisa was a demon's daughter she wouldn't kill her. Lisa was too cute and apparently harmless.

" Oh she has demonic powers already? " The whitelighter sounded proud, then he added "An Elder and the Charmed ones, sure" he laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Phoebe left her day-dreaming state.

Paige was getting tired; she couldn't make Lisa stop crying.

"The Elders are the ones trying to kill my baby so stop playing dumb. I know you are pretending to be his nanny to kill her" He looked accusingly at Paige when he said that. "Anything for the greater good. But guess this: She´s a baby, my baby, I won´t let anyone hurt her and she's not the one the prophecy talks about" he added with a bitter voice.

"Which prophecy?" Leo asked, completely lost.

"And you call yourself an Elder?" the whitelighter rolled his eyes impatiently " The prophecy of the source, the elders have been working on it for years".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	15. Someone you know

Chapter 15: Someone you know

Chris´ resolution to play along with Wyatt and show him he wouldn't trick the spell any more faded as soon as Wyatt summoned him. He hated that power Wyatt had over him and he used without even a warning. He looked around. He was at a set up table that had no food in it. He was sitting at Wyatt´s side, at a place where they both could see the door and for the moment, no one else was in the room.

Wyatt smirked when Chris appeared by his side.

"I could have been taking a bath, you know? Why don't you tell me before orbing me like a puppet? " Chris couldn't help feeling annoyed.

"Cause that wouldn't be fun at all. Besides, I told you if I could trust you I would tell you before but I can't trust you. And I´ve checked you weren't taking a bath, don't worry.. Nice clothes, BTW. Your taste has improved lately".

"Very funny. I don´t know how you even notice the difference. But I´m glad you noticed, I´ve spent an hour trying to decide which color fits me more: black or black. I´ve decided for dark black".

Wyatt smiled a little. He couldn't even try to fool himself. He loved Chris´ comment and he always would. Chris took advantage of his brother's apparent good mood to ask trying to be nice but unable to hide the anger in his voice.

"Can I ask why I'm here?"

"To have dinner with your brother as a family, of course"

"I don't want to, I'm not hungry. Watching you take innocent witches eyes it´s not what I´d call a motivation to eat"

"My god Chris, that was some hours ago, get over it!"

Chris couldn´t tell if Wyatt was joking or not.

"You´ve said you would only call me for work stuff and let me decide if I wanted to come for anything else"

"That was before knowing every minute you spend along you are plotting things against your own flesh and blood"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. I did what I had to do"

"You stop being dramatic. So did I" Wyatt sounded even childish.

"You know what? I´m tired of your "it had to be done speech". All you do is just to satisfy your big ego cause you..."

At that moment, two demon servants shimmered in bringing some food. At Wyatt´s indication, they started putting wine and food on the table.

"What were you saying?" Wyatt was surprised because Chris had stopped at the middle of the sentence.

"Nothing you don't already know."

"Why don´t you continue? I what?"

Chris tried to go on but the words weren´t coming out of his mouth. Wyatt laughed; remembering his order to Chris of pretending he'd joined him and showing respect in front of other people, even if he had to lie. The demons were about to shimmer out but Wyatt stopped them with a gesture. They stayed immobile, at one side. Wyatt thought he could have a little fun with that order.

"So, what do you have to say about me, Chris, answer "

"You are wonderful" The words came before Chris could even think about them. That made him realize of what was going on. Angry, he decided the spell didn't stop him from exaggerating. So, he smirked and then he continued with a serious tone "And I wish I had more brothers just like you. I've always thought that if we had another brother mom would have called him Arthur and we would have spent great night killing people just for not thinking as we do and laughing at how silly our parents were. How they died defending good when good doesn't even exist. Then we could drink chocolate as you and I used to do at night when we were little. But killing people is so much better than drinking chocolate and I discovered it thanks to you. Thanks so much for freeing me Wyatt! Of course, I'd never love Arthur as much as I love you but ..."

"Oh, enough." Wyatt waved his hand angrily and the demons shimmered out.

Chris laughed, almost happy. "What's wrong, too much respect for you?"

"Sarcasm is not respect."

"And how do you call using your spell to have fun with me?"

Wyatt shook his head tired. That was just a reminder that he had to be careful, his brother always found a way to fool even the most stupid orders. Yet, if he wansn't so smart he wouldn't be the brother he used to love so much, right? He sighed thinking of changing the subject but unable to stop himself from asking.

"Arthur? Why Arthur? Mom would never use that name"

"I just like the name. If I want to imagine a brother, I imagine him as I want with the name I want. The first name I could thought about was Not-Wyatt but Arthur is still ok. He wouldn't be a double blessed jerk too full of himself. And he would be brunette and younger than me, so I could boss him around and bother him as you always did with me. And he would never put spells on me"

"A pity you can't choose how your brothers are, right Chris?"

"Oh right, I agree"

Wyatt looked at him, smiling a little, amused. Then he sighed

"All right, let´s eat. I´m willing to let what you've done go. I hope you've learn your lesson and let's try to have dinner in peace. I want to talk about the demon that killed mom after this"

Chris was genuinely intrigued by Wyatt´s statement. He decided to try to look happier, so he served some food but flashes of Alexandra's look before dieing came to him and he couldn't make himself eat pretending nothing had happened. Wyatt looked at Chris with disgust when he noticed he wasn't eating.

"You can´t play teen tricks now Chris, you need to eat. I'll order you to eat if I have to"

"You can order me to eat and I can always puke." Chris answered angrily, all his resolution of reconciliation fading. But he had to try; making Wyatt trust him was the only way to know what the hell had happened to his brother. And he didn't need much trust, just a little. He'd cover the rest with magic once Wyatt headed him in the right direction. He was surprised when Wyatt tried a different approach.

"Come on, Chris, I've ordered this food especially for you. I know it's your favorite" the source said almost pleadingly.

That made Chris remember the times where their mom had just died and Wyatt made him eat using that pleading tone. He couldn't help trying a little of food.

"Oh, it was magical made, you didn't use to do that" Chris said in an almost teasing tone. .

"Of course not. First off, I have people working for me that do the cooking. And when we lived together I wanted to use magic to cook but _**someone** _said that was personal gain and wouldn't eat if I didn't cook."

Chris shrugged. "At least you've learned how to cook; you said that worked with girls so you had so many girlfriends thanks to me."

Wyatt laughed. "Well, now I don't have to do that anymore. I can have all the girls I want and personal gain doesn't exist any more thanks to me"

"Have you got rid of soup too? Kill anyone that makes it? Because you used to hate that too." Chris said with a smile.

"Now that you mention it, that´s the next thing I´ll do. And tease as much as you want but I had to become a chef just because you were too obsessed with personal gain, admit that."

"I admit it" Chris answered quickly without thinking. He realized it was the spell but it was still the truth. He just smiled and added. "And I'm proud of that. But you could have always let me cook"

"We both know that would have killed us both before any demons, you could only make hamburgers and never good ones."

Chris laughed. "Well, I won't deny that. Do you think that if you order me to cook well that would solve it? "

"Not even the most powerful magic in the world can solve your cooking, little bro" Wyatt said with a smile and Chris laughed. Wyatt went on with a funny expression in his face. "And I remember you convinced one of your girlfriends that you cook very well, did you use magic for that? How? I've always wanted to know that."

"Only once. I used a spell to summon one of your meals and made it look at just made" Chris answered without thinking. "Hey, it's not fair that you use the spell to learn these stupid things."

"I knew it! Yes! "Wyatt smiled happily. Chris shook his head, trying not to laugh; but he had to admit that it was funny.

Wyatt smiled too.

"Did you ever do your homework with magic?"

"Only twice. It was only in extreme circumstances not the same thing you wanted to do."

"Oh so it's not so personal gain if the circumstances are extreme. Like wanting to sleep with a girl "

"Believe me, with that girl, anyone would have forgiven me. I don't know if it was personal but it was definitely a gain"

Wyatt laughed again so hard that he almost choked with his food. Chris couldn't help laughing with him too.

A sudden knock interrupt them and Chris shook, surprised and a little disappointed. Wyatt was great at pretending he was the same one. For a moment, he had forgotten about everything, just that he was with his brother. The knock at the door reminded them both how things were now.

Wyatt frowned; he had specifically order not to be interrupted.

"Why does a demon knock? Why doesn't he flame?" Chris asked. He was also feeling angry at the interruption.

"I don't allow anyone to come into my presence unless I've summoned them. And now I've specifically ordered not to be interrupted, so whoever it is, he'd better have something important to say. Besides, not all my servants are demons as you may know"

Chris shrugged. He had already sensed that the person knocking was Patrick. And Wyatt might have sensed that too. Wyatt opened the door telekinetically and violently. He trusted Patrick's judgment and he knew the demon didn't have a dead wish, so this had to be important.

"What the hell do you want?"

Patrick bowed in front of Wyatt and he gave Chris and evil smirk. He was really scared and both Chris and Wyatt could notice that. He had horrible news and he was also disoriented. He had empathic powers and he had read joy coming from Wyatt some instants before. Could that be? He knew Wyatt for long, he had been working with him even before Wyatt had become the source and he had never read joy coming from him. But it was there he could tell. His eyes went to Chris with hate. This was that stupid good witch's fault. Chris was the bastard that wanted to take his place without even deserving it, the only person that Wyatt had trusted and given a second chance. But that didn't matter. Cause as scared as Patrick was he was happy about one thing that would happen after Wyatt heard his news. Chris would be dead.

Both Chris and Wyatt read this last thought and Chris had to agree with the demon at being scared and at thinking that Wyatt would kill him, but he still pretended to be calmed.

Wyatt got nervous but he didn't show it.

"I've said what the hell is so important to interrupt my dinner, Patrick?"

"Sir, we had some problem at the jails. The prisoners escaped" Patrick said without daring to look at Wyatt. Still, Chris could read his joy, dam, the demon was sure Wyatt would kill him after this, and Patrick couldn't wait to find out if he was right.

"What do you mean, escape?"

"They left the jail, sir."

Wyatt used his telekinesis to throw his dish, full and all against the demon who deflected it telekinetically but didn't dare to lift his head.

"I know what escape means, thanks." Wyatt said remarking every word. He calmed down a little. "How many prisoners?" he asked in a neutral voice that both Chris and Patrick knew couldn't mean anything good.

"All of them" The demon answered almost whispering.

The table shook and Chris couldn't help jumping at the noise and the violence of the movement.

"All of them?" Wyatt shouted. "How could that happened? You did the spell to prevent anyone use any powers, how did anyone got free?"

"It was Ashcroft's daughter, sir. Laura. She lifted the spell"

Patrick was bumped into the wall telekinetically. He clenched his teeth. He hated not defending himself but he knew better than defying Wyatt. Besides, this was his chance to get rid of Chris for good.

"You stupid demon, you are suppose to be so powerful and a second class witch lifts your spell"

"Sir, she's not a second class witch, it's said that the powers she and her sister have are only second to the one the Char.." Patrick couldn't finish, because he was hit by a double telekinetically force. At first he didn't understand what had happened but then he realized that both brothers had hit him at the same time.

"I don't want their names on your dirty mouth" both brothers said at unison.

"Of course, sorry, sir." The demon said, getting up without answering back, trying to hold his anger and addressing purposely only to Wyatt. Besides he didn't have to ruin it by being angry, he had to play his wining card. "Sir, Laura was powerful enough to lift the spell but someone had to tell her how to lift it. I only know one person that lifted this kind of spell before. " he said looking intentionally at Chris.

Chris decided he had had enough of the demon. He threw him lighting and he made him fly to the wall at the same time.

"I don't like distrust. I've joined my brother and I won't accept being accused by a secnd class demon of betraying him" The words had come due to Wyatt's order of pretending to join him. The other things, just because he was angry the demon was so sure Wyatt would kill him and he was having such a great time just portraying that. Chris felt really scared as he knew he couldn't attack Wyatt. He also knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself when Wyatt attacked him, which he probably would, so he just took it on the demon. He threw more lightening at him and Patrick was smart enough not to answer back

"Enough, Chris" Wyatt said. Chris stopped immediately, sending the demon a warning look. Wyatt spoke angrily, like a teacher embarrassing a kid that hadn't studied the day's lesson.

"Patrick, even if she lifted the spell how did she free the other prisoners? Even if she could tell them how to lift it and they all had their own powers back, what the hell were the guards doing that they didn't stop one single prisoner? There were also humans there! How did they escape?"

Patrick hesitated.

"Answer me!" Wyatt shouted.

"They were crying, sir. "Patrick had lowered his head and his tone of voice. But not enough.

"Crying? Crying?" Wyatt's angry voice filled the room.

"Yes. They couldn't stop crying, they seemed to be in a really big pain. They seemed to regret every single tortured they had made and they kept whining about that. So, they did nothing and that's how they all escaped. I'm sorry, sir, I don't know how that happened. There had to be some strong magic involved". He said looking again intentionally at Chris.

"Of course, genius. "Wyatt seemed calmer now but he didn't fool Chris or Patrick. Patrick had been anxious to see Wyatt throwing a dark arrow or something at Chris and he was disappointed to see that Wyatt just stood up slowly.

"Put those demons at the jails. Find new guards and tell them to give the old ones some real reasons to cry. I'll go later with my brother and we'll finish that."

Patrick just stood, there, disappointed. It had to be Chris, Wyatt should know it by now. He was the stupid charmed witch's brother, and they shared a bond as brothers and Wyatt was a telepath, there was no way Chris could fool him. He realized that Wyatt might have read that thought and he confusedly asked, looking at Chris with hate.

"Sir, may I say that...?"

"No, you might not say anything. Leave before I remember it was your spell the one that was lifted. Don't worry I won't trust you for this any more. Chris will take care that no one else will escape the jail. And of course, if anyone was responsible of this, I'll get him punished."

Wyatt's threat had been enough to stop any idea Patrick might have of complaining. He immediately bowed and shimmered out with another mental curse for Chris.

Chris tried not to shake because of course he knew he couldn't fool Wyatt. May be he had just gone too far.

"I know it was you and we'll discuss how later but just to confirm it, was it you Chris? You told Laura the spell somehow? You made the demons cry like that so that all the prisioners would escape?"

"Yes" Chris avoided looking at Wyatt. He wished he could lie but even without the spell it wouldn't have any sense. Wyatt knew it had to be him; Patrick was right in his deliberations. Chris couldn't read anything from Wyatt. Still, with all his knowledge of Wyatt personality and his bond with Wyatt he didn't even see it coming. One moment Wyatt was at the chair and the other Chris felt a big pain in his face as Wyatt slapped him so strongly that he felt from a chair and his mouth started bleeding Wyatt towered him, taking him by his shoulders and slapping him again. Chris looked at him, unable to react, due to the pain and the surprise at how sudden everything had been. Wyatt could also feel the pain, it felt as someone had slapped his own face, and for a moment he thought that he didn't know he could slap anyone with such strength. But he was so angry that he didn't mind his own pain at all. He looked at his brother, Chris' eyes showed fear and also disappointment. Chris realized that this was the first time in their lives Wyatt had slapped him. His brother didn't let him think of anything, he shook him and Chris prepared for another strike but Wyatt just looked at him before speaking furiously.

"Why do you keep doing these things? Why are you so determined to make me look ridiculous or to make yourself killed?"

"Listen, Wy"

Wyatt smirked impatiently.

"Oh..so I´m Wy now?"

"You don´t want me to call you Wy?" Chris sounded even disappointed. That had been the name he had always given his brother.

"Call me however you want but don't change it according to your mood, I´m not two persons, and I hate how you change the name you give me depending on your mood. Especially thinking that you stopped calling me Wy the day I killed that sorry excuse of a white lighter you used to call friend. A stupid whitelighter made you change the name you gave your brother, don't remind me of that. Call me however you want but don't change it according to your mood. So how did you think you were going to get away with this?"

"Listen, Wy" Chris had thought carefully of his decision on the name. May be his brother would understand that he was trying his best to leave Daniel's death in the past and that would calm him a little. He studied his brother's reaction hopefully, Wyatt didn't complain about the name again but his expression didn't soften either and his grip on Chris was still painful. Chris went on, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He wasn't sure but perhaps Wyatt would finally decide to kill him or even force him to kill people if he wasn't careful. That would ruin all his plans. "Wy, I thought you were as tired of this as I was, I thought you weren't going to heal me. If you let me die, you wouldn't have to face the guilt of being the cause of my death and your problems of looking stupid would have been solved. I thought that I had to die and I wanted to do it saving as many people as possible.."

Wyatt smirked; his brother was amazing, thinking he would do that. After all the trouble he had taken just to keep him alive Chris came with this idea .Besides, he needed the power of three to vanquish that demon and he had no intention of losing Chris. He stared at his brother with a threatening expression.

"You are always thinking of anyone but you. I'm the only one that thinks of you, Chris. All those resistance people would't think twice if they could kill you and still have a chance to vanquish me. They didn't even try to rescue you even if you took a huge risk just to warn them. Do you think that Ashcroft will thank you for rescuing his daughter? Oh, I´m not going to kill you or let you die."

Wyatt smirked threateningly and he advanced toward Chris.

" But I'm going to show that you've made a big mistake" he took Chris in his arms when he was next to him, Chris expected to be flamed but Wyatt only whispered in his ear. "I've already told you that if you fooled my orders again it was going to be someone you knew and I always keep my word."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So if you think this was ok, I promise to post the next chapter next week, and I won't stop until we get to the family reunion.

Thanks again for your kind reviews. You are all really amazing!


	16. You are a jerk, but I'm sorry

A/N: Sorry, I know I've said a week. But I promise the next one is going to come sooner, I know this might seem a little slow but please bear with me, some revelations are coming soon (I promise you won't have to wait so long for them) and then I'll go to the family interaction. This is still unbetaed, but I promise to solve that soon.Thanks so much for all your helps and reviews.!

This probably has more mistakes than usual because I re-wrote it a lot of times and if I keep editing I'll keep re-writing and I'll never post. So, please forgive me.

Thanks to everyone that read and to everyone that read and review. Thanks for not forgetting about my story!

Chapter sixteen: You are a jerk, but I'm sorry

Chris didn't complain, still paralyzed by shock and fear. When he tried to speak Wyatt tightened his grip making it even more painful.

"Don´t say anything until you see who you are going to kill, I don´t want to hear a single gripe, you signed his death sentence yourself"

Chris looked at Wyatt annoyed but he couldn't say anything even if he cursed his brother mentally and very loudly.

Wyatt just smirked and he flamed them both to his office.

Unable to speak Chris looked at him, intrigued and scared. May be he had really gone too far with his last trick. What was Wyatt going to do? What if he actually made him kill someone? What if he threw him to the jail until he needed him? That would ruin his plans. Just now, that he was going to disappear soon and that he had come with an actual plan to learn what had turned Wyatt at the same time. He tried to think of something else, he didn't want Wyatt to read that. He was actually regretting having gone so far without thinking of the consequences, even if he was especially happy for having freed Laura. No one could survive for long at Wyatt´s jail.

Not knowing what to do and being unable to speak, he just looked at his brother.

Wyatt was too focused on Chris first thoughts and his feelings to read the last ones. He smiled happily, Chris felt actual regret. Hopefully, today's lesson would be enough and Chris would never try something like that again.

Wyatt made Chris a gesture telling him to sit, and Chris obeyed.

"I'm going to summon someone now. You can talk now, you can even talk to him, I don't think he'll tell you anything interesting at all anyway." Wyatt was smirking again.

He looked around like searching the room.

"Tom, get your ass in here" the source yelled imperially.

Chris was really surprised to see Tom materializing at the sit in front of Wyatt. Tom was Daniel's half brother; he had never liked Chris at all. He was the son of a whitelighter and an Amazon. After his mom had died, his dad had married Daniel's mom, another whitelighter. Tom had always thought that Daniel shouldn't have been so close to the Halliwells and he had always begged his dad not to allow Daniel's and Chris' friendship. Wyatt was controlling him with a potion. He was the perfect spy. No one would imagine he would work for Wyatt as everyone knew Wyatt had killed his brother.

Tom bowed a little in front of Wyatt but his eyes shined with special hate when he recognized Chris. He jumped over the table trying to punch Chris. He took both brothers by surprise but he couldn't finish. He had almost reached Chris when Wyatt telekinetically forced him back to his chair, making the chair move so violently that Tom´s head hit the table.

"Don't attack my brother, Tom" Wyatt ordered calmly.

"I'm sorry, sir" Tom answered lowering his head and not saying anything about the big headache he was starting to feel.

"I'm sorry sir?" Chris parodied Tom's respectful tone of voice. "You try to punch ME and you tell HIM you are sorry? He's the one that killed your brother, I tried to save him, I even did magic to protect him"

"Magic that didn't work." Tom answered angrily. "And Daniel would be alive if it weren't for you, if he hadn't been your friend"

"That's not true, Tom. I told you thousands of times I would have killed him anyway, I was killing all the whitelighters" Wyatt remarked in a casual tone, earning an angry look from Chris.

Chris' saw a spark of anger in Tom's eyes but apparently the potion was preventing him from reacting against Wyatt.

"I know how you killed Daniel, my lord, and I know it was Chris' fault" he answered respectfully looking at Wyatt but giving Chris a quick, hateful look.

Wyatt scowled at Tom to admonish him for his stupid behavior and he spoke impatiently. "I didn't call you to discuss the pass. I want you to mark all the resistance shelters you know, Tom. Chris and I are going to attack them in some minutes"

Chris looked at Wyatt in disbelief and Tom obeyed without saying a word. Chris recognized the signs of a controlling potion in that behavior and in Tom's expression. His eyes seemed dead most of the time, but not when he was looking at Chris. When he looked at Chris, there was so much hate in them that it almost hurt him. Chris couldn't understand it. And he couldn't understand Tom's comment, what did Chris have to do with Daniel´s death? Wyatt had been the one that had killed Daniel. Chris had tried to protect his friend with everything he could, even with magic. But it had been useless, he had been at Wyatt's jail when Wyatt had caught and killed Daniel. There had been nothing he could do to stop it.

"What does he mean?" Chris asked Wyatt in a demanding way.

"Nothing" Wyatt answered angrily and in a tone that meant "leave it". But Chris could feel it really meant something and he didn't want to let it go.

"I know how you felt when you killed Daniel, I could sense it and it was weird"

Wyatt sighed "I guess Daniel thought that so much time in my jail was turning you. I was willing to spare Daniel's life if he joined me. I only made him that offer because he was your friend. But he knew that you'd be really angry if I killed him and you´d never join me if I did that. He thought it was his duty to get killed."

Chris looked at Wyatt in disbelief.

"I read his thoughts" Wyatt said like that was an explanation. "And I tried not to kill him but he had such a smart mouth that he forced it and I couldn't help it." Chris could read Wyatt's anger remembering Daniel's last words.

Chris was shocked. He felt guilty. He had never actually considered joining Wyatt. But when he was in the jail, he had actually thought of not fighting him. Wyatt was his only family. And Wyatt had offered to let Chris live with him as only his brother without joining him in his fight. He only wanted Chris to promise he wouldn't fight him. Chris had actually been tempted to accept. No one at the resistance seemed to really care about him. Wyatt was his brother and he really couldn't picture himself killing him. But when he had learned about Daniel's death (through Patrick cause Wyatt had avoided talking about it) he had realized that the Wyatt he'd known was really gone. At that moment he had realized that there was no middle-ground in that fight. He had to stop Wyatt, at any costs. Wyatt read this thoughts and his brother´s grief and for some reason, he felt he had to go on with his explanations.

"Don't worry, he would be dead anyway" his voice was almost reassuringly.

"No, he wouldn't" Tom surprised them by talking calmly not even raising his voice or stopping marking. "And he would have never been in that stupid fight if he had never known Chris"

"Shut up" both brothers shouted at the same time.

Tom continued marking with an expression-less face and no one said anything for a while. When Tom finished Wyatt smirked.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry but we'll attack the shelters and they'll probably guess you are the traitor. It's a pity, but you are not useful any more. I think I'll have to kill you."

Tom didn't answer and he didn't show any emotions. Wyatt waved his hand and three demons shimmered in the room.

"Take him" he ordered.

"I wish my brother had never met you, I hate you Chris" those were Tom's last words before shimmering out with the demons.

"Such a pity, he would be still useful if you hadn't pulled that trick. Now you forced me to kill him. Still, you know how much I hated Daniel, he would be dead anyway. And I know you never liked Tom, so it's not big deal right?"

"You are sick Wyatt, and your potion made him say that things"

"You know it didn't, little bro. The potion prevented him from attacking me and it made him do what I asked him to, nothing else. But this hasn't finished yet. I want to make sure you won't play more tricks"

"I won't, Wyatt really. You can ask me, I can't help telling the truth and.."

Wyatt's cold stare made Chris stop. He realized he couldn't say anything to make this better. He had really gone too far and he had no way to stop Wyatt now. He promised himself that he would do what Wyatt wanted and then tried to go to the past to fix whatever harm Wyatt could make him do. He would go on and not fight Wyatt at all. The idea of not having to be as afraid as he was at that moment and the idea that may be Wyatt and him could become closer again and talk as they used to, even if it was part of a plan seemed comforting to him.

Wyatt gave him a very strange look that made Chris wondered if his brother had read any of the previous thoughts. But he couldn't worry much about it. Wyatt's next words made him shook.

"I'm sorry but that's not enough, Christopher. You made me look really ridiculous and now I have to prove everyone you are by my side. I wanted you to get used to this things but you keep forcing my hand. Now I'll flame out and I want you to follow me right away"

_God help me and forgive me._ Chris thought before searching for Wyatt's presence and orbing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany finished explaining everything to her sister and they sat in silence for a while. They were under a tree, near one of the shelters.

"These are terrible news ". Laura managed to say finally while she got pale. "I don't think we are able to protect Christa...now it has sense what I've seen in the jail. I wish there was a way to help Chris."

"There has to be a way... and what did you see in the jail? "

"Oh., just something Chris did...he was trying to save Alexandra, now I understand"

"Save? What do you mean? Is she dead?"

"Oh, yes she is. And only the fact that lord Wyatt was trying to use our bond to find you kept me alive. He tortured me every day"

Brittany gave her a sorry look.

"Oh, don't worry" Laura went on quickly. "Chris almost killed Alexandra but before he stabbed himself, now I know he didn't want to kill her that's why he did that "

"OMG is he ok?"

"Yes, apparently Wyatt healed him and then he killed Alexandra himself. But Chris won't be ok for long, especially after helping me. "

"And the others."

Laura looked doubtful. "And the others yes, but especially me"

"I don´t get it. Why would he think capturing me is so important? And do you know if we can lift the slavery spell, you know a lot about them, and I don't trust dad, he's never too eager to help Chris"

Laura got serious.

"I really appreciate what Chris did for me but I think that Wyatt hadn't talked to Chris yet. And Brit, I know you still love him but let me tell you that I don't think lord Wyatt put that spell on Chris to force him to join him. He put it to have Chris there and show him the book, once he does, he´ll probably hate all of us. Even if he won't want to kill Christa I don't know if he'll try to save her from Lord Wyatt"

"OMG why are you saying that? What is that book? Will it turn him?"

"There is a saying that everyone that reads that book turns evil but I think it´s just crap. It´s a book the first source wrote. It was written long before the Elders built the world as we knew it, the world Lord Wyatt ended. It has information on many creatures we never knew and creatures that are still on earth but were here before anyone else..."

Brittany now could guess where she was heading.

"Yes, Brit. Among those creatures you can find Hammorand demons. That's what Leo found out before dieing. The Elders and dad knew about the book and so did Leo but the elders told everyone it was just a legend. Leo learnt it was truth just before dying. And Lord Wyatt must have spent a lot of time finding that book. It was probably in the underworld and it´s probably part of the reason our dear lord decided to become the Source of all Evil"

"That makes sense. But dad says it´s full of crap...and what does have to do with me...or Christa, and why don't I know anything about it?"

"Well...there is some information that has more to do with me than you, because I´m the elder, that's why dad told me. And..."

"Information? And why..?

"I guess dad never told you, but we have some connection with Hammorand demons"

Brittany almost jumped, unable to hide her surprise. Her dad had always said he knew nothing but the usual things about those demons, so what was he hiding? Would Chris really turn against Christa after knowing that? Apparently Ashcroft and Laura thought he would. And they weren't the only ones. Wyatt thought that too. And Brittany knew that no one knew Chris better than his own brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt put an arm on Chris´ shoulder when Chris orbed in. Chris looked around, worried. They were in some kind of auditorium. The main attraction was a torturing room they could see through a huge window. There was a microphone next to Wyatt and Chris assumed it was to give orders to the demons that were in the room.

Chris shook when he looked at the torturing room and he saw Tom with his hands tied behind his back. Two demons were holding him. Tom wasn't trying to escape. He was just standing there, his face as expressionless as before. There were a lot of demons in the room. Some of them were near Tom carrying a lot of different things, some of the things Chris didn't even want to imagine what they were for.

"Easy, Chris" Wyatt whispered to his ear. Chris looked at him in disbelief. Wyatt took the microphone. "My brother will be in charge here" he said imperially. The demons bowed.

Tom's face changed and now he looked worried.

Chris looked at Wyatt. "Are you insane?"" he mumbled. _What a stupid question, _he thought. He had known for long that his brother was insane.

Wyatt smiled in a dangerous way "Don't call insane what you just don't get, brother. Now listen to me Chris, when you use the microphone you'll only name the things the demons have. You can name them or say "kill him" but nothing else."

Chris looked at him still not getting what was going on. Wyatt smirked. "Use the microphone, Chris" he added.

Chris couldn't help obeying and due to Wyatt's order he could only mention a thing one of the demons was carrying.

"Acid" he said almost involuntarily and he hated himself when Wyatt laughed. Obediently the demons poured acid through Tom's body. Tom screamed with pain and part of his skin fall.

"Why isn't he orbing out? Stop this Wyatt"

"He's powerless now, I gave him a potion before to make his torturing easier. I did it to make **_your job_** easier and now you are the only one that can stop this, bro. When you decide it should end just say "kill him". "

The demons kept burning Tom's skin. Chris took the microphone to yell them to stop but all he could do was naming another thing the demons had.

"Knife" he said against his will.

Chris couldn't believe himself. He hadn't thought he wouldn't be able to say what he wanted. He was about to say "stop" and only "knife" had come out of his mouth.

To his horror, two demon heated up their knifes with fire and they started burning Tom's arms and making cuts. The demons with the acid kept working at Tom´s legs . Tom's screams filled the room. His eyes became alive for the first time. Chris thought that perhaps the controlling potion's effect was ending.

Tom lifted his gaze. He couldn't see Chris or Wyatt but he knew where they were. "Please, Chris" he begged. _If I only had the power to kill you, I would make your pay for my brother's death. I would kill you slowly, not in the way your brother killed mine._ Tom was thinking this while he kept begging for Chris' mercy.

Chris was disgusted at his own feelings. Tom's pain was unbearable, he could feel it and he wanted to help him. But another part was reading Tom's hate and how much Tom wanted to get out of there just to kill him. He couldn't help feeling angry at Tom's hypocrite attitude. First, blaming him for something he couldn't stop, punching him and obeying Wyatt when Wyatt had been the one that had killed Daniel. And now he was all begging while he was thinking how much he wanted to kill Chris.

"That's how all of them think" Wyatt's voice was calm.

"I don't care, he doesn't deserve this." Chris tried to sound sure even if he wasn't. "Please stop this"

The pain Tom felt was almost unbearable. Wyatt ordered his demons to stop him from passing out. The demons used a potion that apparently made the pain go for some minutes but then the demons re-started the torture and Tom's pain was back. Chris was impressed to notice that that was affecting Wyatt too. So, he was right. His brother had empathy now. But he knew it by his reading because Wyatt didn't show any emotions at all.

"The only words that can stop this are "Kill him" say them if you want this to stop"

"Please, Wyatt"

"I'm sorry, Chris. You can't say I didn't warn you. The demons will keep going or he dies, your choice" Wyatt's eyes were focused on Chris. He wished Chris would stop it soon, he couldn't understand why the pain he was reading was so strong. But a lesson was a lesson; he thought almost closing his eyes unable to block the feeling.

The demons were deepening the cuts and Tom screamed louder. "Please, Chris. Tell them to kill me" Tom knew Wyatt enough to know that was the only way he would let him leave the room. Dead. And he preferred that to other alternatives he had seen being with Wyatt.

Chris sent his thoughts to Tom "I had nothing to do with Daniel's death and I promise he didn't die in vain".

"Everyone that knows you ends up dead, your parents should have never let people like you be borne and they deserved to die just for having you. You are a liar and you are worst than your brother, at least he's honest and he doesn't try to play hero while he lets his friends die" Tom was yelling. He had tried not to show his hate but "hearing" his brother's name in his mind had been too much for him. Chris was to blame for Daniel's death and now he was going to die without making Chris pay.

Chris felt anger taking him. May be it was Wyatt's influence but a part of him wanted to torture that bastard for a day, he truly deserved the pain_. No, I can't be thinking that. Wyatt was smart at choosing him. He wants me to feel this. He wants me to think that sometimes is right to kill. That some people deserve it and it's not always wrong. I have to stop this and there is only one way of doing that._

Chris closed his eyes. He was determined to go to the past and fix things. He needed Wyatt's trust to do that. He would earn it and go ahead with his plan and do anything in his power to fix this. Tears came to his eyes as he spoke to Tom telepathically.

"I'm sorry Tom, I think you are a hypocrite and a jerk but I'm really sorry".

Then he sighed deeply and he took the microphone. "Kill him" he said firmly.

A relieved expression appeared in Tom's eyes before the demons hurt him with a dark arrow and then threw a potion at him making him vanish.

Chris couldn't help a sob when he disappeared. He hated the guy, yes, but he also hated to be the cause of his dead.

Wyatt had read Chris' previous thoughts and he was happy. Yes, Chris had realized what Wyatt wanted by choosing Tom. But even knowing that, for a second Chris had felt the way Wyatt wanted him to feel. And Wyatt didn't feel worried about Chris wanting to go to the past: there was no way his brother would do that. The spell was enough to be sure but he would also be very careful not to leave Chris alone much. He knew his brother enought not to trust him too soon. He knew Chris would have ideas like that one. Chris wouldn't be Chris without so many ideas.

Wyatt was also surprised. Did Chris have telepathy now? He´d find out about that soon. Now there were more important things to worry about. He was happy, his lesson had been a succes.Wyatt smirked when he thought how close Chris had been to torturing Tom just for revenge. Chris looked at him at that precise moment and the smirk made him lost it.

Without thinking he punched his brother directly to his jaw.

Wyatt was taken by surprise but he even laughed a little before throwing Chris to the wall.

"That was silly. Come with me to my office now. It's time we have a serious talk, I have some important things to tell you. The person that killed our mom thinks like Tom and he has to pay for what he's done. I have a book I want you to read."

Before Chris could say anything to show his surprise at the word "person" instead of "demon" he found himself orbing out, following his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some moments no one said anything at the Halliwells living room. The only sound that could be heard was Lisa crying while she desperately lifted her little arms towards the white lighter. Finally Leo went closer to the white lighter sitting on the couch and asked again more firmly and with a threatening tone of voice.

"I've asked you which prophecy".

"So you really don't know?"

Piper lifted her arms threatening to blow him up as an answer.

"Ok, ok" the white lighter's face changed when he thought they might be telling the truth.

"Let the baby come with me and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Paige was relieved; she couldn't stand the baby's cries for long.

"Ok, but you try anything and the elders will be searching for you in a second. We don't want to hurt Lisa, and right now it seems we are the only ones that can help"

The man nodded while Piper removed one of the crystals and Lisa orbed immediately to her father's lap. The man thought of orbing out but when he looked at the threatening faces surrounding him he obviously changed his mind.

"There's a prophecy that says that a new source will arrive at the underworld and the Elder's regime would end with it. The elders think that my daughter could be that threat"

"Something is really wrong here" Piper whispered to Leo. Leo nodded, first off, according to Chris that source would be Wyatt and secondly, why the hell didn't he know any of that? Were the elders hiding things from him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	17. Incomplete memories

A/N: Hi! It's me the girl that never updates. I'm really sorry, I really wanted to update sooner but I couldn't write a single word in weeks. November is always crazy but hopefully December would be quieter. I want to thank Teal-Lover for her help, you are great! But really, really great!

Thanks for you wonderful reviews. I know this is slow, please bear with me. I promise another chapter before Tuesday. And in the other two you'll have some revelations about the family and who Christa is. Also, in this one there is a hint of why that prophecy was important and I hope that would be clear in the next chapter that's why I want to upload it soon. It makes complete sense together with this one but they were two long to put them in the same update.

That said, let's go to the chapter! Thanks for reading and please bear with me, I just want everyone to know a little more about what might have happened/really happened to Wyatt before the reunion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 17: Incomplete memories**

When Chris reformed next to the table Wyatt was already there looking at him with anger. He couldn't even finish reforming when Wyatt made him fly to the roof.

"I thought that would tell you not to play more tricks and you think you can punch me? That was really silly, Christopher"

From the floor, after falling a second time, Chris had to agree with Wyatt. That had been silly, he needed to calm down, and getting angry wouldn't help at all.

"I'm sooo sorry, **my lord.**" Chris stood up and he remarked the "my lord" part imitating Tom.

"Naaa, you can't do it as well as he did. I know what you are thinking and that takes all the respect away" Wyatt laughed.

"How can you not care about people's pain?" Chris asked furiously, not believing his brother could tease after something like that. "About my pain? How could you do that to me? Why? Only because I tried to save people from suffering your torturing methods?"

"No, because you keep defying me and because you let our closest chance to get Brittany go"

"Why is she so important?"

Chris regretted asking that because Wyatt got immediately angry again. He took him by his shoulders almost shaking him.

"You have to know what you've done. You let the chance of taking revenge on our mom's death just go away. You care so much of this people's pain? You want pain? I'll show you pain! You don't seem to remember what we've been through, what this people made us suffered"

Chris studied his brother unable to react and before he could do anything Wyatt locked eyes with him while he put his hands on his shoulders. Chris found impossible to look away. Wyatt pressed his shoulders while he intensified his gaze and Chris could sense his mental bond with his brother become stronger. After a silent mental command, Chris felt his mind invaded by images of his mother's death once again.

"No, Wyatt, please" Chris was unable to stop the images from coming to him and tears came to his eyes as he saw his mom's horrible death play again in his head.

Wyatt's pressure became stronger. "I'm sorry but you seem to have forgotten about this, thanks to you that demon is still walking around...I know where he is and I know how to kill him all I need is Brittany to do that and you've made it harder, twice. Why don't you take a look at this too?" Wyatt frowned because his connection with Chris was too strong and his own grief was getting in the way. But he had to keep going. Taking advantage of the distraction Chris threw Wyatt to the opposite wall with telekinesis, temporary breaking the strong mental connection. He wanted to try to reason with his brother but Wyatt choked him before he could even try to talk. Chris fell to the floor and Wyatt choked him with more strength. He only stopped his choking power when he was next to Chris and his brother's face was almost blue.

"Do I have to do everything the hard way with you, Chris?" Still choking him, he shook him. "Why can't you see that I'm doing my best to keep you alive? I don't want to kill you. I'm taking a big risk here and you keep making me angry. Why?" Wyatt's tone was almost pleading and his eyes were shiny. Chris couldn't find a good enough answer.

Wyatt calmed down a little when Chris didn't answer and didn't resist either. He sighed and he roughly pulled his little brother to his feet. "Stay still, don't try anything until I finish and don't break the connection again" Wyatt said angrily. Chris obeyed but still thinking on how to escape. His pain for those memories was bad enough; he didn't need to relive them again. But of course, Wyatt could read that.

"Don't play tricks. I'll make it harder if you do, if you want this to stop soon and you don't want it to be harder, just obey. You don't have another choice. Now, look at me. You know about this but you haven't seen it. Let me show you how it felt"

"No, please" Chris said even while he was already looking at his brother's eyes, Wyatt didn't listen and new images assaulted Chris' mind.

"_Aunt Phoebe" Ten year old Wyatt orbed into his aunt's Phoebe's bedroom in the new house his aunt and her husband had bought. Wyatt missed his favorite aunt but he knew she couldn't go so often to his house now that she was pregnant, she was eight months pregnant and she was BIG. Wyatt hadn't seen anyone so BIG in his whole life. The kid laughed thinking that his aunt was so big, but he was having a really hard time trying to find her. It was weird she wasn't in the bedroom, he orbed to other parts of the house still calling for her. .He couldn't understand why she wasn't answering_

"_Aunt Phoebe, you promised me to play with me and to..."Wyatt stopped at the sight he finally found in the living room. On the couch he saw his uncle, a powerful witch; he was dead, with no traces of what had killed him.His aunt was lying on the floor, energy balls had been thrown at the stomach several times. _

"_Nooo" The kid shouted running towards the dead body _

Before Chris could say something, Wyatt quickly changed the memory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo looked at the whitelighter angrily.

"You better start telling the truth or my wife will blow you up and your daughter will have a good reason to need adoptive parents, better parents. There is no way that such a prophecy would exist and I wouldn't know about it."

"Well I don't know what you Elders think most of the time so I can't answer that question. But one thing is certain, you haven't been an Elder for long and no white lighter was aware of this prophecy, the Elders had always been afraid of it. But it's really strange they didn't tell you when you became an elder. "

"And if that's the case how do you know about it?" Paige asked suspiciously

"I didn't hear about the prophecy but I think I've heard about you, your face looks familiar." Leo interrupted her sister in law looking at the white lighter suspiciously.

"Yes, my name is Reny" the man said tiredly. Leo nodded, now he placed him. "And I know about the prophecy because Lanzara told me."

"Oh. Lanzara, yes, she was one of the most powerful demons. She was vanquished not long ago. Weird thing, we didn't do it" Leo answered thoughtfully.

"You didn't do it, because the Elders kept it a secret. They sent me to track her; they didn't want anyone to know about it. They were scared to acknowledge they believed and feared the prophecy. But they had never been able to vanquish her until...until." he looked thoughtfully at the child in his lap.

"Oh...so you fell in love with her and Lisa is your child?" Phoebe couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Yes, she was about to leave everything for me, to take care of Lisa, she wasn't evil any more, she didn't want Lisa to become the source or anything and the Elders still vanquished her. Our relationship weakened her, she was softer and the bastards took advantage of that."

Leo looked doubtful.

"It's the truth" Reny repeated defensively.

"Come on, Lanzara was one of the most feared female demons in the underworld,. One of the most powerful too. "

"Oh, yes you are right, she was feared and powerful just as Balthazar was," Reny answered with a hint of irony glancing at Phoebe purposely.

"Hey, you have to give the man a chance, demons can change," Phoebe turned a little red.

"Or they can change and come and back and turn evil and change and come back and," Paige was almost singing.

"Shut up" Phoebe interrupted her little sister.

"Just a thought" Paige said looking now at Lisa who was smiling at her from her father's lap.

"Ok, mister. You have two minutes and if we can believe you, we might help you. We all like Lisa and we don't think she's evil. So why do you think the elders want to kill her? And most importantly what do you know about that source that will kill the elders? What do the Elders know about that source? " Piper tried to sound calm but she looked at Leo nervously while she made the last question. Could Wyatt be in danger? Why didn't the prophecy say anything about that? Was Chris lying? Or was something really wrong there?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wyatt was still holding Chris and even if Chris wanted to struggle his brother's previous order was stopping him. Even if remembering his mom's death and the last memory about his aunt Phoebe had left him in tears, he wasn't prepared for the next memory at all. He knew it would be bad because he could feel how hard it was for Wyatt to show it, the effort of showing the memory was making Wyatt hard to block Chris out. Still, Chris wasn't prepared for the shock of what he saw.

_Twenty-one year old Wyatt orbed up, his father had been calling him. But his voice has sounded weird, so Wyatt was being cautious about it. He just expected that he wouldn't want him to train. He was too old to keep taking the elder's crap for longer._

"_Dad!" he said surprised, his father wad tied up and looked beaten up and weak. __Still, he lifted his gaze when he felt Wyatt's. _

"_Leave Wyatt" he tried to shout but only a small sound came out of his mouth, "Watch out, it's a tr" _

_Before he could say anything lighting hit Wyatt and it threw him towards a wall before he could put his shield up. Surprised, he looked at the persons attacking him and he recognized Zola, an elder that he thought it was his dad's friend. And Simon, and elder he hadn't seen much. At first, he was too shocked to react then he quickly put his shield up. .The lighting struck the shield continuously, but he focused on freeing his dad. He finally managed to free Leo, who then managed to hit Zola. Surprised, Zola turned against Leo while Simon kept attacking Wyatt but checking how Zola was going. That gave Wyatt a small chance He called for Excalibur and the sword came quickly to him. He tried to help his dad. He used all the powers he knew but after some minutes it was clear he was losing. The two elders attention was divided between him and his dad and they were wining._

"_A spell" Leo mumbled weekly" You'll need a spell, you are not powerful enough"_

_Wyatt looked at his dad and then he thoughtfully said a spell to block the elder's magic. It didn't work, he couldn't take all the magic away but he decreased it. The elders looked shocked; if a regular witch had said that spell nothing would have happened. Wyatt had been too fast and now they couldn't bind his powers or stop him magically. They had underestimated him and they were going to pay for it. Wyatt knew he had to be fast, the first thing was to weaken them. When they were weaker, Wyatt and Leo would be able to take them. Wyatt blew them up several times, hurting them with Excalibur and choking them. When he was satisfied he finally killed them with the sword, taking off their heads. Leo helped him weaken them and made them fight fair until Wyatt was able to kill them._

_Once they were dead, Wyatt felt a lot of power rushing into him. It felt good and for a moment,he just stood there, enjoying the new feeling, unable to do or see anything else. When he finally looked around, he realized with horror that everything had been too much for his father. Leo was already too weak and he fell. Wyatt ran to him, taking him lovingly in his arms._

"_You'll be all right, dad. I'll take you home, Chris will make a potion"_

"_There is no potion that can help me. "_

"_Don't say that"_

"_It's true. I can sense it. Listen, Wyatt, the book exists. Find it and kill the bastard that killed Piper." Leo was so weak that Wyatt had to kneel down to hear him._

"_And Wyatt..."_

Chris had been unable to stop the memories at first and then he just didn't want it to stop. Even if it was hard for him to see it, as he was seeing it through his brother's eyes feeling his pain and all, he wanted to know. If he hadn't gone to the past he would have been sure that that had turned Wyatt. But if that was the answer, why didn't the spell take him to that moment? He suddenly realized that Wyatt had broken his mental connection with him and he wasn't staring at him any more, even if he was still holding him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked angrily, his eyes still wet by the tears in his eyes.

"First you don't want to see it, now you don't want to stop."

"Why did you stop? What else happened you don't want me to see?" Chris insisted angrily..

"You know what happened. I took him home and he faded away there. There was no way of saving him. The bastards killed him."

"But what was the last thing he said?"

"That the book exists"

"No, he said something else, why did you stop the memory?"

"Cause is not important and you don't need to see anything else." Wyatt pulled away but Chris caught him and stared at him, trying to bring the connection back.

"Stop, it Chris. I'm using the spell to show you things and you'll see only what I want you to see"

"So, you are lying" Chris looked down now.

"If that's what you want to believe...I've always told you that those two elders had killed dad but you never believed me, you listened to anyone else but me"

"I wasn't sure if I could believe you or not. You didn't tell me that right away and then I just didn't know what to think but that didn't mean I didn't believe you, I just couldn't understand your reaction, but even if that was true that didn't mean all the elders..."

"The elders were bastards. All of them. How can you have doubts after what I showed you? That wasn't the first thing they did against us."

"What else did the do?"

"Nevermind" Wyatt looked thoughtful.

Chris realized that Wyatt was thinking of something. He couldn't read him but he could sense Wyatt wasn't blocking him out completely, yet. With the spell that took some time. He had to act quickly and without thinking. Before Wyatt could stop him, he suddenly took his brother's hand and stared at him, increasing his power to read Wyatt's mind. Wyatt had known Chris would try this with Leo´s memory but he wasn´t prepared for his brother doing that at that moment. They both knew Wyatt was thinking of something else now and the thought was so painful that he wasn´t paying much attention to Chris.If it wasn't for the spell Wyatt would have probably been able to block Chris out, but as they were too connected now, he couldn't stop Chris from reading the memory. .

_Eve was lying in a bed in the underworld in a lot of pain. She was clearly pregnant._

"_I´m sorry, Wyatt. I can´t take it any longer."_

"_Noo. Let me try again." Wyatt put his hand on her belly and they glow but nothing happened._

"_I'm sorry, dear. I don't get much of this magic thing, but I can tell you that is not working" she said with a weak smile._

"_But it should. I've healed you before. Those bastards are stopping me now. They are not letting me heal you. But they can't block all my powers, they are there, I just need to enhance them Hold on, I'll call Chris, he'll canalize my powers and I'll heal you"_

"_You said Chris wouldn't come here. I thought you two had fought"_

"_He doesn't like this place. He doesn't understand what I'm doing. And he doesn't know about the baby but he'll come if I tell him, I'm sure." Wyatt wasn't thinking very carefully. If the Elders didn't want Eve to heal canalizing the power wouldn't mean that much, and Chris didn't have healing powers of his own._

_Eve's face was covered with tears and Wyatt could see blood on the sheets._

"_I'm sorry, baby, it's too late."_

_Wyatt took her hand crying desperately._

"_Just a little time Eve, after I kill them I´ll be able to heal you, I know it"_

"_I wish I had it, Wy"_

"_It´s my fault, I should have never let you go on with the pregnancy. You knew it was going to be risky"_

"_I´m glad you did. I wanted our child to be borne. I'm sorry I couldn't make it." with her last amount of energy she woke up in the bed and she kissed Wyatt softly on the lips._

"_Thanks for being with me, Wyatt Halliwell. I love you" she said, tears covering her eyes, breathing painfully. __Then she just closed her eyes._

"_No, Eve, you can't leave me. Please, not you and my baby, please. He looked up, yelling."At least let me heal her once" He put his hand on her belly again, she moved and he felt his hope come back. Then she smiled at him and closed her eyes again, this time for ever,_

_Wyatt tried to heal her for a while still but he couldn't. When he realized she was dead he took her body in his arms, crying._

"_I´m sorry I couldn't heal you, you or my little daughter...but don't worry those bastards will pay, I'll make them curse the moment they decided to mess with my family."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: No, Christa is not Wyatt's daughter, (in case it seemed that way), Wyatt's daughter is dead. She was never borne.


	18. Incomplete revelations

A/N: Hi everyone! In case you've noticed some chapters were missing, I erased them and put them up again to check if they followed the site's rules. I'm not going to answer reviews in this chapter because that's not allowed. I'll try to answer them with the sites features. Still, I can't answer not signed reviews like that, I hate not to answer them but rules are rules even if I don't like them. (or get the reason for them).

Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Please keep doing that! I appreciate all of them, signed and not signed, lol. And as Phoebe Turner said the other chapter was too short, lol, because I had thought of 17 and 18 as only one chapter, but they were too long for that. Anyway, hope you'll like it. Please keep reading, I promise everything will have sense in two chapters. Thanks again to Teal-Lover and Tima for their help and encouragment..

Chapter eighteen: Incomplete revelations

The whitelighter looked at the Elder and the Charmed ones surrounding him. They all looked serious and a threatening, like a jury doing their job on a very difficult trial. He sighted, looking at his baby that was falling asleep in his arms after smiling at Paige.

"She likes you" he said thoughtfully.

"Yes, she's a great girl and I'm sure she's not evil

"So, you'll help me..?" Reny's tone of voice was hopeful now

Piper raised his hands.

"Waiting for an explanation here" she remarked impatiently.

"Ok." the white lighter looked thoughtfully at Paige then at Phoebe. "The Elders are just paranoid. The prophecy has existed for long and Lisa's is not Lanzara's only child. I know that Lisa has at least one half-brother who was Lanazara's pride before she decided not to be evil any more. But this demon hasn't done anything for years. My guess is he's waiting for the right moment, but the Elders think he's dead so it has to be Lisa and they want to kill her even if she's just a baby"

"What's that demon's name?"

"Lanzara named him Kamal but he never liked that name. He's really old, over a hundred years for sure., and he's always changing his name, he likes to use human names. Empathy is his biggest power, he can sense feelings and interfere with them and also interfere with other witches' emphatic powers. Those are his strongest powers but not the only ones. Lanzara didn't talk about him much but she never implied he was dead. However, I've never seen him."

"I don't think he would approve your relationship with his mother" Phoebe commented casually.

Reny shrugged. "I couldn't worry much about him, I had other worries. The Elders were the biggest. They had sent me to track Lanzara in secret, I didn't know why at first. We fall in love and she told me about the prophecy. For some time, I pretended I was still tracking her, but she ended up pregnant and the Elders soon realized of what was going on. I didn't see it coming, they managed to track me and they vanquished her right in front of me and Lisa. I saved my life with luck and a demon's help. I guess Kamal sent that demon to protect his mom but I don't know for sure, the elders are now looking for me and her, they want to kill us. They don't want anyone to know, that's really silly; a lot of demons know about that prophecy. Still, no witches or whitelighters found out as the elders were the ones hiding it."

Reny seemed really bitter while he spoke. Phoebe could feel a little identified with his story and she couldn't help feeling a little sympathy if the story was truth. She still remembered she was about to have a baby once and she had never stopped asking herself how a child of Cole and her would have been. She had carried that baby and then she had lost it and she could feel Reny's concern for her daughter. And she couldn't stop thinking how anxious she was of having a child some day.

Feeling her sadness, baby Wyatt orbed to her arms. Phoebe smiled, playing with he nephew's hair and she asked herself if he really would be so terrible in the future.

A sensation crossed her body and she was shook, having a premonition.

_A blonde guy dressed in black clothes (now Phoebe was sure that was Wyatt, and she thought he might have a strong connection with her because apparently she kept having premonitions about him) was standing near Chris hugging him. Chris was looking at him with tears in his eyes, but she couldn't see Chris clearly, it was like he was fading away._

_She couldn't see him but she could still hear Chris' words._

"_I'm sorry, Wyatt. I'm sorry I've ever said you weren't my brother anymore. You might be a jerk and tyrant but you are the best brother in the world. I'll always be your brother, not matter what. I hate that everything is going to end like this but I don't regret it. I can't think of a better reason to die than saving you..."_

"_Nooo" the blonde guy shouted as Chris started to disappear quickly, to a point Phoebe couldn't see him anymore... _

_Oh my God_, Phoebe thought in shock as her premonition disappeared. But before she could react at her impression she realized that Reny was asking a question that had everyone's attention.

"So, the Elders hadn't asked you for the vanquishing potion? I know they'd been talking about it."

Everyone looked at him.

"What vanquishing potion are you talking about?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken Chris a second to read the memory taking Wyatt´s hand. Wyatt had taken his hand away but it was too late. Chris could read all the anger and pain that his brother had felt. So, that was what had happened to Eve. He had never dared to ask Wyatt directly. He didn´t want to believe it but at the resistance it was said Wyatt had killed her. Chris had refused to believe that but he hadn't asked, just in case. He put his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I´m sorry, Wy."

"You had no right to read that memory." Wyatt said angrily but not pulling the hand away. When he said the last words, his voice broke down.

"Well, you had no right to put me through mom's death again. I spend every day of my life trying to forget it"

"You let our best chance to kill that demon go away" Wyatt was back to his usual commanding and over anger self.

"I don't know what you mean. "

"I´ll tell you later. Now you have to fix what you've done."

Chris didn't answer and they remained in silence for while. Wyatt thought it wasn't like Chris not to resist, even if he had no choice. Chris usually complained anyway or called him a jerk for making him do things. But this time Chris didn't say anything. He was still too shocked by the memories. Especially the one about Leo.

"What´s wrong, Chris?" Wyatt asked him, fearing he had gone too far this time. He knew how traumatized Chris had been by their mom's death. But he was too angry at Chris for helping Laura. Laura was their best chance to get Brittany. Not that she would escape for long, he thought.

"Everything is wrong, Wyatt, especially you. But I wish you would have told me some of these things before. Of course I would have gone to the underworld to save my niece. "

"I know. I've never doubted it". Wyatt looked at him, waiting for him to go on. Chris looked even more upset than before.

Wyatt knew he could push it and Chris would have to tell him but he decided not to. It was better to change the subject; there were still a lot of things that he had to arrange with his rebellious little brother.

"What did you do to those demons, Chris? I know you are powerful but you always find a way to surprise me. I would strongly suggest that you stop; I won't hurt you...much. But there are tones of people you care about I can hurt. I won't force your will much if you behave but I will force you to do things you'll probably regret if you keep defying me."

"I used my empathy and your ability to influence other's people mind, it wasn't hard because these demons are very weak in the mind. I just sent them the feelings of all the people that were being tortured and had been tortured I could sense and I ordered them to feel it at a precise time, I told Laura the time and the way to lift the spell telepathically. "

Chris didn't look at Wyatt, his eyes were still wet and he was still shocked by the memories, he had answered almost mechanically, what made Wyatt think that may be he was finally wining the battle against Chris; stubbornness even if it didn't feel as good as he had thought it would. He thought of his brother's answer.

"But you aren't a telepath; you can only talk telepathically with me. And since when do you have the power to influence people's mind?"

"Since you made the stupid spell."

"I don't get it. So, the spell gave you my powers?"

"Not all of them, not the ones that you have as unique powers as the shield or the choking or your beloved demonic powers, just the one we shared before but I had in a small amount. My guess is we were never supposed to share those that's why I had them on small amount. Our bond was so strong that I had them through it and now that you enhanced it I have them in the same amount than you."

"So, why didn't I get yours, the ones I had in a small amount?"

"I guess you did. That was what you were feeling at the jail. Welcome to the empathic, world big brother. Torturing will be so much fun now" Chris finished the sentence with a smirk.

"Oh, you think you are smarter than me don't you?"

"Of course" Chris answered without thinking. Wyatt looked at him angrily remembering that Chris was telling the truth. "Just sometimes" Chris added quickly.

"Ya...well...who's the one following orders?" Wyatt hissed furiously. He had always thought that Chris was the smarter one but one thing was knowing it, and a very different things was hearing Chris say it.

"That would be me." Chris answered, hating himself for having to say it. "But who's the one that made a spell and doesn't know what it does? And it's not to me big bro it's to us. Cause we are the ones sharing the bond"

"Well, yes, I had to do something. You are too stubborn for your own sake"

Chris gave his brother a killing look and Wyatt decided it was better to change the subject.

"So, that would mean I can levitate?"

"I guess" Chris could levitate since he was little but he hadn't done it at the past cause he thought it would tell too much if they realized he had a power that wasn't that common and Phoebe had.

Wyatt jumped and he felt delighted when he noticed he was almost at the roof. Chris had always teased him because Chris could levitate but Wyatt could only make good jumps but not really levitate. Now they were even, Wyatt could always do karate and Chris couldn't. He could only do some parts but not much. Now they had the two powers together just as Phoebe had had.

"You look like a flying ripper" Chris said almost teasingly wondering if Wyatt would let his anger go if he tried to talk about something else, knowing his brother he wouldn't but Chris felt he had to try.

Wyatt returned to the floor. He was going to answer when he remembered something else.

"So, that means you can heal? "

"Yes" dam spell Chris wished he could have kept that for himself.

"It has sense that enhancing the bond increased the powers we had in common but I don't get why you have that lighting power now."

Chris got nervous. Of course he had an explanation for it. But Wyatt wouldn't like it at all. Wyatt read this.

"Why do you have lightening Chris?"

"I don't know for sure"

"Tell me what you think it's the reason"

Unable to stop the answer from coming form his mouth Chris covered his mouth with his hand and he answered.

"Cause I made dad an elder at the past" he said covering his mouth and lowering his tone of voice.

"Chris, answer again and let me hear your answer. Why do you have that power?"

"Because I made dad an elder at the past" Chris repeated now more clearly and with a frighten expression on his face.

"You did what?" Wyatt made him fly to the wall. "How could you? How?" Wyatt was more furious than what Chris could guess. Chris was surprised by the thought he read next. _And why didn't that change anything? _Chris felt a small sense of joy. Why was Wyatt so worried? Could Leo stop Wyatt from turning by being an Elder?

Wyatt looked at him with a smirk.

"I just don't like the idea of dad being an elder, that's all. Don't jump to stupid conclusions. Do you have a good explanation on why you did that? Didn't he leave enough being a whitelighter that you had to make him an elder?"

"I'm sorry, I needed him to be able to stop whatever had turned you" Chris answered weakly from the floor.

Wyatt helped him to get up telekinetically while he still looked thoughtful, now hew was more intrigued than angry. "But I don't get it. Why didn't that change? Why do I remember dad as a white lighter and not an elder?"

Chris looked confused. Wyatt had a point there. And another question would be: why was he still there? Why hadn't he faded away? Was there a way to stop that? His parents didn't seem to be getting together and they had no clue of who he was and they didn't seem to care enough about him because they had done nothing to help him. He felt a pain in his heart thinking of that. He would have sworn Piper was close to guessing who he was. Especially the last days, with his nightmares.

Wyatt was thinking of his brother's revelations and how they affected him and so he only read Chris' last thought.

"I'm sure they cared, Chris" he told his brother softly.

"You don't know how they were with me, especially dad."

Wyatt didn't know what to say. Every time he pictured Chris at the past trying to destroy all he had built he felt furious. At some point he had feared his brother was capable of destroying his baby self, just to save the world. But Chris didn't. Still, he felt so furious at that idea and at the idea of Leo being an elder that he couldn't say anything comforting to Chris. So, they remained in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Wyatt was blocking Chris out but he could read him. All Wyatt could read from Chris was a big grief. He felt a little sorry at being the cause of that grief but there was no other way to act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashcroft looked around; trying to make sure no one could see him. He had never done nothing like what he was about to do. But while fighting Wyatt Halliwell he had done a lot of things he had never done before.

Wyatt was a smart opponent, that spell on Chris had been quite a strike. Not only because now Chris was back and with Wyatt but because it made the actual potion useless. And that wasn't the only problem he had. He needed to hurry; he had a plan to get another potion, one that would work for sure.

He knew that Wyatt would soon talk to Chris about the book and Hammorand demons. He didn't know if Wyatt hadn't done it yet but he thought it was unlikely Chris would help them much after knowing what it said. Well, may be he would. He couldn't tell, after all, Chris did love Christa a lot. Anyway, the sooner, the better.

He looked around nervously again and when he was sure no one was around he said the summoning spell. It was a special spell because this was a special soul. He was really afraid it wouldn't work. Besides he didn't want Wyatt to sense the power activity. He had already made a spell to prevent Wyatt from sensing this soul's arrival but he had to hurry or Wyatt would sense it anyway.

He was almost losing hope when he sensed a strange power coming. And the person he was expecting materialized by his side.

"Hello, old friend" he smiled. "I have a special favor to ask you"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	19. He hasn't got a clue

A/N: I promise to answer the reviews soon but I wanted to post this as soon as I could. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I guess I'm getting a little boring with this, but I promise this is the last chapter of rambling. The next one is the important one with a time trip and finally saying who Christa is and why she is important. Hope you'll like it! Please review

Chapter 19: He hasn't got a clue

Wyatt and Chris had been in silence for a long time. Wyatt was starting to think he shouldn't have put Chris through those memories. His brother wasn't saying anything, and grief was the only thing he could read from him. He wasn't sure if asking was a good idea. He knew he had a lot to do with Chris' grief, so he just chose to say nothing for a while.

"He was angry at me right?" Chris said suddenly. "He was angry at me for not being there. That´s what he said and you don´t want me to see. "

Wyatt knew immediately Chris was talking about Leo.

Chris was so confused that he wasn't sure if Wyatt would have showed that on purpose in that case just to make him suffer more or that it was right to suppose he didn't want Chris upset over that.

"No, Chris I swear, what he said had nothing to do with you" Wyatt realized Chris could sense he was lying, so he kept talking.

"Ok. It was about you but nothing bad, he wasn't mad at you. Why would he be?"

Wyatt could sense Chris thought Leo had a reason but before he could ask Chris asked another question.

"Then why don't you show me?"

"Because...just because...I won't tell you so stop asking me what it was" Wyatt answered harshly.

Chris felt a little hopeful. It had to be important because Wyatt wouldn't use the spell to make him stop asking otherwise. He thought of a way to keep asking about the subject without asking what it was.

"It has to do with your turning, right?" he asked hopefully, trying harder to read Wyatt who was blocking him out completely. Still something in Wyatt´s face told him he was right.

"It had to do with my decision of taking the underworld, yes." he answered hesitantly. May be it was his chance to pressure Chris a little, may be Chris would understand if he explained himself better. Before, Chris had never believed him when he said that two elders had killed Leo. May be now that he knew that it was true, he would understand better. Before Chris could ask more about it, Wyatt went on.

"I had to kill all the elders, I couldn't do that without more powers that's why I took the underworld to become the source and that's why I didn't tell you right away. If we both went to the underworld the elders would have guessed what I was about to do and stopped us both. Like that, they didn't attack you because you were the only one that could stop me once I became the source. I just never guessed you would leave me and you wouldn't help me even after I told you who had killed dad. And even after I said we could have that book. The Elders would have never let you live if they knew you and I would search for it. Why didn't you believe me? I was your only family, you were the only person I would have trusted and defended with my life and I had never lied to you before."

Chris didn´t answer.

"Answer me, Chris."

Chris thought on how to explain it without angering Wyatt "I always thought you weren't lying about Zola and Simon killing dad. But why do you have to assume that all the elders were involved? Besides, you also killed good witches to get your powers, I saw it and not wanting to join you after that had nothing to do with me believing you or not. You also killed all the whitelighters! And you don't know if the elders were the reason why you couldn't heal Eve."

"I had healed her before of stupid things. But I couldn't then. Don't you see it? They let her die because she was pregnant, with my baby! They didn't want my little girl to be borne. The same goes for Aunt Phoebe, do you think it's a coincidence she died when she was pregnant?"

"Are you trying to tell me that the elders killed our whole family? Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige didn't die at the same time. And mom? We saw the demon that killed her."

"That's why they killed dad, because he had finally found out that the book existed, that it wasn't a legend. They couldn't let him get it. That book proves that the elders had to do with mom's death"

For the first time since he had caught Chris and almost since he had turned Wyatt could sense he was getting to his brother. May be he should have told his brother all this details before, but he had nothing to prove it was true. Now it was different, there was something he could show Chris.

"Really? And how would you know that? And that doesn't mean there was a huge elder conspiracy to end with the Halliwell family".

"Don't you see it? Aunt Phoebe was pregnant. They got worried; she had been pregnant before with the source's child. They had been always worried it was a mistake to let us be borne and Aunt Phoebe's husband was a powerful witch. They didn't want that to happen but they let her go ahead and then sent a demon to pretend it wasn't them. But Aunt Phoebe and her husband were powerful, a common demon wouldn't have got to them and I don't think any demon would. Not without help. But we didn't get anywhere when we tried to find out who had sent them because the Elders were the ones that were supposed to help us, and they kept covering their own mess."

"And why would they kill mom?"

"Aunt Paige had gotten engaged a while before. They couldn't wait until she got pregnant and they didn't want that to happen. It was a risk they were taking since she had a boyfriend, but the engagement scared them for good, that's my guess at least. My guess is that they decided that no Charmed one would have children and to end up with the mistake they had made by letting them had them once. But I think they didn´t want us to get suspicious as Aunt Phoebe had died being pregnant. And my guess is they decided to stop us once and for all. The demon killed mom so Paige would have no help later and so that we would be defend less. They didn't think dad was a threat, he was only a white-lighter and he wouldn't guess what had happened. But he was determined to learn it and when he got too close they killed him. My guess is he still trusted them enough to ask them why they had hidden the book's existence. And they figured that dad had told us so they decided that dad and us were a threat. If we ever found that book we would know that mom's death hadn't been a random demon attack. We were next little bro. They made him call for me with some sort of a spell just to kill me. They didn't call you because they knew that the two of us together were a threat but they thought that they could handle me alone with dad. But you were next, you can be sure of that."

Chris searched his brother to see if he was lying but he seemed to be honest.

"It sounds crazy, besides there were a lot of elders and only two of them killed dad. Almost all of them had to be involved if what you say it's true:"

Wyatt smirked, there was his chance. May be Chris would join him after all.

"I have the book, Chris! And I can't prove you everything but I can prove you the elders killed her or had a lot to do in mom's death"

Chris looked at him opening his eyes with surprise. Could that be truth? Could the people that were supposed to be his father's friends and bosses made a plan to erase his whole family? No wonder his brother had killed them all...still…why did the spell had sent him so far in the past if that was what had turned Wyatt?

Chris shook when he felt Wyatt's hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, little bro. We have a lot of things to do, and I don't have time to spend it all chatting with you. I can't give you much choices and I know you are not ready to join me yet. But here's the deal: I need to fix what you've done. You forced me to blow Tom´s cover. I had to use him to know the time of the next resistance meeting and some shelters. I wasn't chasing people at the shelters he knew so no one would suspect him. So, we'll take them by surprise. It's not big deal I have other spies and if we are lucky we'll catch Brittany even if I don't think so, she liked Tom as much as you did, so he never really knew where she was. But I'll catch a lot of people tonight. And you'll go with me and you'll help me catch those people. You are going to use your powers to bring them to my jail. If you want, you can harm no one but I order you to bring every person we find to my jail and if I learn you trick my order somehow and let someone escape I swear I'll make you kill them. Is that clear? "

"Yes, it's clear" Chris answered angrily. He had to comply. He really didn't want to make things worse and he had the feeling he was getting closer to something. He wouldn´t back off now especially when he didn´t know how much time he had left before he finally disappeared.

"Fine. First we'll torture those stupid demons and then you'll help catch all those rebels. When we finish we'll come back here and I'll show you the book"

Chris looked away angrily, he really had no choice and he hated Wyatt for that. Still, Wyatt was lowering his guard. He had told him more things in a day than in two years. Wyatt was sure he would never get rid of the spell and Chris knew he had to take advantage of that. Besides he was really curious about the book, he wouldn't miss it for any reason and he could undo any harm once he finally learnt what had turned his brother and how to fix it.

Wyatt looked at him thoughtfully, happy that Chris hadn't complained after his last order. He felt he was getting somewhere with Chirs finally.

"If I can prove you that the elders killed mom, will you join me, Chirs?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Chris answered looking straight to Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt didn't give up; he knew his brother had listened to him and that he was affected by the news. He knew that when he could prove Chris the Elders had killed their mom; he would have to react somehow. And it wasn't only the Elders, it was someone else Chris had trusted, or at least work with, he thought angrily. With hope Chris would never work again with that jerk. And that was enough for Wyatt. He thought of another question he could make.

"After all I just said; will you at least stop fighting me?"

Chris felt hope that he could answer with the true. And he hoped he could figure things out quickly because he was running out of time.

"Yes, I will"

Wyatt smiled, genuinely pleased. Chris looked at him surprised, with that smile Wyatt seemed almost human, almost as the brother he used to know.

"Ok, then. I know you won't like what the book says, that's why I've been delaying showing it to you. But is the only way I have to prove you that the elders had to do with mom's death. But for now, let's just fix this and then I'll show who killed mom for real"

Chris didn't answer, trying to stick to his plan; he was seriously planning not to fight Wyatt until he could figure out what had happened to his brother. He was closer to finding that out than what he had been in years. He thought Wyatt was too distracted to read these thoughts.

Wyatt smiled. Chris was really naive; he knew what his little brother was thinking. But there was nothing to find out, not really and even if he found out some things Wyatt had hidden Chris would never get rid of the spell. But making him believe there was hope his brother would stay with him without fighting and eventually combining the spell and some persuasion he would finally join him Wyatt had never been so close of having Chris by his side since he had turned, he thought happily. Chris read that thought and smiled, Wyatt had no idea, he thought.

The two brothers found themselves smiling at each other as they hadn't done in years. Wyatt extended his hand.

"Are you ready? Let's go"

Chris sighed and took his brother's hand firmly and he even smiled again before Wyatt flamed them out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBC IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	20. Hidden things

A/N: Thanks to anyone that's still reading this. I'm sorry for the delay. I was really nervous about these chapters. The next chapter is already written, I don´t post it just because it's long. So, please review so I'll know you read this one and I´ll post the other. I know the demon´s story is a little complicated so any questions, just ask.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are great!

Thanks to Rosadina and Gua.

Thanks to teal-lover who betaed this chapters and told me to post. Thanks, teal lover. You are amazing!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter twenty: Hidden things

After spending the whole afternoon doing Wyatt's bidding, Chris felt horribly tired. He had to admit to himself that being evil wasn't as easy as he had always thought. Actually, it was a pretty tough work.

Torturing the demons had caused him a conflict he wasn't expecting. He didn't like causing pain to others but these were demons, demons that had performed a lot of torturing themselves. He wasn't exactly happy for directing the torture, but he couldn't feel unhappy either. It was partly his fault this demons' were being tortured (well, it was completely his fault). But some of these demons had killed his friend and he couldn't forget that. All the time his diabolic brother had been standing next to him, reading his contradictory feelings and having a great joy at them. Chris had wanted to punch him really hard even if a part of him was amused watching Wyatt, who behaved exactly like the first time he had taught him to play soccer: like he was showing him a new game they could enjoy together. Chris couldn't deny a part of him was almost happy he read something like that. At the past, after Bianca had died he had been sure that next time he saw Wyatt it would be the last. That his brother hated him enough to kill him without regrets. He had to admit he felt incredibly happy to learn that wasn't true, even if he knew Wyatt couldn't be trusted and he wouldn't hesitate in hurting and even killing Chris if he felt he needed to.

The worst part had been going to every shelter Tom knew and capturing the rebels that were still there. Tom knew the location of a lot of shelters, because a lot of people at the resistance trusted him. Through the years, Wyatt had used Tom's information to locate rebel shelters capturing some of the fighters. But he'd never gone to all the shelters Tom knew to prevent the resistance from guessing Tom was the spy. But after Tom's death there was no need to protect him. So, Chris had to go to the shelters to capture people he had worked with and that had been harder than what he had thought. He had done it all by himself. Wyatt had been very "kind" offering him demons to help him. But Chris was afraid the demons would kill anyone and he had chosen to capture the rebels himself.

Wyatt had made a big deal out of it, gathering all his demons that apparently were amazed at how quickly Chris had done it. Stupid Wyatt had even given his demons a speech on how they should have Chris' efficiency. Chris had felt a little shocked reading Wyatt's feelings and knowing that he actually meant what he said.

Chris wasn't that happy even if he had managed not to harm seriously anyone but he had brought every single soul that was at the shelters to his brother's jail. A lot of people had been captured. He had also put a spell on the jails restraining everyone's powers except for Wyatt's. Even Chris didn't know a way to lift it. That had been Wyatt's specific order. Chris hated himself for doing so but he had found some comfort in the fact that he hadn't hurt anyone. Wyatt finished his speech, he ordered Chris to follow him and then he shimmered away. Chris obeyed and he found himself next to a door.

"What are we doing here, Wyatt, what is this?"

"I have something to show you. We need to discuss something, when we are finished, you can go to sleep. You look tired"

"Of course I'm tired bro, didn't you know? I have this terrible boss now that keeps me working the whole day and gives stupid orders all the time. Would you kick his ass next time you see him?"

To Chris´ surprise Wyatt smiled while he put his hands on Chris shoulders, almost hugging him.

"Did I tell you how happy I am to have you here? And how proud I feel to have a brother like you?" Wyatt asked when he pulled apart with a broad smile in his face.

Chris looked at his brother amused and he tried not to look pleased, even if he was, he couldn't help but feel flattered. He sadly thought that he had never heard and he would never hear something like that from Leo. He pulled the thought away and he gave Wyatt a weak smile.

"Glad that someone is proud, because I'm not"

"Well, let me help you a little, bro. First off, you didn't tell me where they were, Tom was the one that did it, secondly if you didn't go, I would have sent someone else and some of those people would be dead. So, everything is fine for everyone"

"Oh, but those poor people are not fine. You shouldn't torture people, Wyatt."

"And you should be my brother always."

"I've been your brother since I was born and I think that counts as always."

"You know what I mean. And thanks to you, Brittany is still free" anger was back to Wyatt's tone of voice.

"Please, stop complaining about that. Or at least, explain why she's so important. Not that I'd ever want to kill her, but you keep talking about that and…"

"The explanation you want is right behind this door." Wyatt interrupted him harshly.

Chris looked at the door curiously.

"Now I can show you who was mom's real killer" Wyatt said seriously but Chris could read him and he knew his brother felt really enthusiastic about what he was about to do. Chris looked at the door with curiosity and then at his brother's smile, thinking that lately that always meant bad news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time trips are dangerous, Ashcroft" the elder's ghost warned energetically.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You should know it; you died because of the mistake you'd made; now you have a chance to repair it."

"I didn't know it would get this bad. Turns out, we were right all along, and yet I wouldn't have guessed he would be this powerful"

"He is, and we need a potion to stop him. Only the Power of Three can make that potion and we don't have it here."

"What about the brother?"

"Who can trust someone so powerful? As far as I'm concerned, the brother shouldn't exist either. Besides, Wyatt has him in his power now."

"What do you mean with that?"

"A slavery spell."

"What a jerk! Leo would have been really disappointed"

"If Leo had respected the rules and not married the witch, none of this would be happening. But I have to admit that mistake and all Chris is a good kid. I'm sure he'll say the spell to kill Wyatt if things come to a life or death matter. And with the help of everyone's magic it will be enough. Of course, Chris might join his brother any time and we might not have a chance to say the spell. But it's not the same with the potion; we can get it Chris or no Chris. We need to get it as soon as possible and then we'll think what to do about the spell. I need your help with this, old friend. I need you to get a potion that works"

"Time trips never end up well. I could make things worse. Besides, I can't touch things, so it'll be hard to bring the potion."

"I'm sure you'll find a way. You are our only hope. No one else can try time-travel except for those dammed Halliwells, and now Wyatt is controlling Chris. And about making things worse, things can't be worse, trust me."

"You know I'll always trust you. I'll try to help you, old friend"

"Thanks, be careful. Lord Wyatt can sense time trips."

"I will" Gideon's ghost vanished slowly; he had to think how an Elder's ghost could time travel. But he wasn't worried; he knew he'd find a way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are we waiting for?" Chris looked at Wyatt, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing. Orb inside"

Chris tried.

"I can't" he looked surprised at Wyatt, who laughed and put his hands on his shoulders to flame them inside the room.

"Why can't I orb but you can flame?"

"Because I'm better. Jealous, Chris?"

"I would be, if I wanted insane demonic powers. But I'll pass."

Wyatt smirked. "Only my powers can get through these walls, no one else but I can enter and if I let someone in, he's powerless"

"I don't feel powerless, in fact..." Chris used his telekinesis to throw a chair at Wyatt. Wyatt stopped it just in time.

"Don't play games that you are going to lose, little bro." he gave Chris a threatening look,

"Oh, it was just a little joke for being such an egocentric asshole; I wasn't trying anything, not really"

"I know, I guess you can use telekinesis because you share it with me. Apparently the spell I put in the room doesn't distinguish between your magic and mine"

"But I can't orb in here."

"And I can't orb either, jealous baby brother. Only my source powers work here."

"I see." Chris felt suddenly tired. Wyatt looked at him surprised feeling that something was wrong. It was a strange feeling, he wasn't sure of what it could mean. Perhaps it was just that his empathy was being affected by the room. This was the first time he entered it with someone else and it was a room particularly made to keep good witches away. Centuries of evil magic were guarded there, but Chris didn't need to know that. He only had to show him a particular book.

"Do you feel ok?"

"I'm feeling a little weird, this room...feels...evil. So, please make this quick."

"You'll be all right, besides..."

"Yes, I know. Good and evil don't exist. We are all just a happy family with some misunderstandings. But this room feels like the evil part of the family, even if evil doesn't exist."

"Exactly, See? You are learning."

"I was afraid you would make me write it a hundred times if I didn't say it. " Chris looked around. "There are tons of books here," he commented casually, while looking around pretending not to look for anything in particular. But he didn't fool Wyatt.

"Are you looking for the Book of Shadows?" Chris' look was enough answer. Wyatt smirked

"I'm sorry, Chris, but you won't see it again until I can trust you completely. And don't think for a moment that you'll be able to steal it from me again."

Chris looked down. Then he looked shyly at his brother.

"Wy" he asked softly "have you checked it after you made the spell? Has the triquetra...?"

Wyatt thought of lying but he saw no point. "I've checked" he answered. "No, it hasn't but it will, soon I'm sure."

When Wyatt had become the source the triquetra in the book of shadow's cover had separated. Wyatt knew Chris was obsessed with that stupid thing joining again.

"It's because you are evil" Chris couldn't help making it sound like an accusation.

"Chris..."

"Maybe you should tell the freaking book that good and evil don't exist so there aren't two sides."

"What the book senses is that our magic is not in sync, that's all. Once you join me that will be solved" to be honest Wyatt had also expected the triquetra to re-join after the spell. But apparently that wouldn't happen until Chris joined him for real. Or never.

"I don't think so. But if that's the case, the book shouldn't hold its breath about that"

"Then you shouldn't expect to see it again any time soon. "

Chris' face turned to anger, but he didn't reply. He'd have another occasion to discuss this with his brother. He'd try again when he had better chances of wining. Besides, it was important for him to be in good terms with Wyatt, and this kind of discussions with Wyatt wasn't the way.

Wyatt went on with a kinder tone of voice. "But there is a book I want you to see" he waved his hand and a book appeared in it. Chris looked at it surprised; the book emanated such a strong evil power that Chris was afraid to touch it.

"Take it, Chris, it won't bite you"

Chris took it with disgust, it was heavy and its cover was completely black.

"You know what this is, right? This is THE book."

"The book dad was searching for? The one that talks about Hammorand demons?" Chris sounded excited for the first time.

"Exactly" Wyatt smiled.

Chris became a little wary while he looked the book with attention.

"Wasn't it written by the first source? I think it's said that anyone that reads it turns evil." A part of him was asking himself if the book was the answer he was looking for. Perhaps it hadn't been a demon; it had been the book the thing that had turned Wyatt. But he didn't think it would be that simple.

Wyatt read the thought and laughed. "Open and read it Chris"

"Jerk! You can tell me anything it says yourself, I don't need to read it."

"You are such a baby, thinking of good an evil and books that make you switch from one to the other."

"I just don't want to read it." Chris was starting to feel like a kid, getting angry at Wyatt's taunting.

"Come on, read two lines, now." Wyatt commanded seriously but with an almost teasing voice.

Chris felt furious as he couldn't disobey, he opened the book feeling its evil magic and he read some random lines, carefully trying not to read much. He could feel a strong power coming from the book, and for a moment he found himself thinking if there was a way to use that power for his purposes. Centuries of evil magic to do of them whatever he wanted. He was strong enough; he could use that power no matter how evil it was. He could help so many people with it. He could even find a way to stop Wyatt. Just as he thought that, flashes of Bianca's death assaulted him. Bianca had died because she had thought she could make a deal with Wyatt in order to help Chris. Chris thought of better times with Daniel and he thought of his mom. Piper had died because she had chosen to help innocents. She had given her normal life up just to help them. She had never taken more powers than the ones she had been given and she had never thought killing an innocent was right, no matter if she liked him or not. She had never tried to use evil powers, no matter how much she needed them. She had died defending those beliefs. Her sisters had done the same thing and Chris had to continue with this tradition. He wouldn't let his mom; Daniel and Bianca and his aunts die for nothing.

He closed his eyes quickly, fighting the sensation coming from the book. He was the only one that could save his brother, the only one that was carrying on the family tradition, the only one fighting for the right side (no matter what Wyatt said about sides not existing) and if he started thinking like Wyatt everything would be lost. Making an effort, he put that thoughts away and read some more lines, to prove Wyatt he wasn't affected by the book. The he looked at his brother.

"Nothing happened," he said in a casual tone of voice.

Wyatt had read his inner struggle and knew exactly what had happened. He wasn't disappointed at all. He knew his brother was too strong for that book. He just laughed and he went closer to Chris, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering in an inviting tone "Do you feel more evil Chris? Do you want to come and slaughter good witches with me?"

"You are really stupid Wyatt" Chris was clenching his teeth.

Wyatt laughed hard and he spoke sounding really patronizing. "Don't be a baby, Chris. How can you believe that a book can turn a person? Nothing happened to me either, I mean in case you want to blame the book for the thing that didn't happen to me."

"The book has a lot of evil magic, it can turn people. You wanted it to turn me, right?"

"Come on! I knew it wouldn't. You are stronger that what you like to think. And I won't get in another good and evil discussion. Now that you feel still like a good and preachy witch, don't you want to read the part about Hammorand demons?"

Chris nodded immediately. Wyatt waved his hand and Chris looked expectantly at the page in front of him. He couldn't believe it. His father wasn't following a false tip, at least for once. The book existed and according to Wyatt it would give him information about who had killed their mom. He had always blamed Leo for looking for false tips, for caring about a book that didn't exist instead of taking care of his family. And now he knew that his father had been right. And it was Wyatt who had proved it. He hugged Wyatt quickly and he gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks for finding it, brother" he simply said before starting to read.

Wyatt looked at him in shock, completely surprised. Then he smiled, and it took him more than a few minutes to turn his expression serious again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What vanquishing potion are you talking about?" everyone's eyes were fixed in Reny. Phoebe was looking at him, but she was lost in her own thoughts.

"The potion you keep in case any source comes back."

"We don't keep any potions, mister," Phoebe said impatiently. "And there is something really important we need to discuss, we don't have time for this liar's crap," she added turning to the others.

"I'm not lying," Reny was offended. "The elders had been watching you, and I know some of them had been talking about getting the vanquishing potion you keep in case the source returns."

"We don't…" Piper and Phoebe were going to say, but something in Paige's expression stopped them.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked confusedly.

"What?" Paige answered with fake innocence.

Her sisters stared at her.

"Ok. I made a potion, just in case; it's just that Cole always comes back. And even if it wasn't him, I thought it would save time in case a new source came or whatever."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd agree," Paige said looking at Phoebe guilty.

"That's just…" Phoebe hissed angrily, and then she thought about her vision. "You know what; we don't have time for this."

"I really don't know how the elders found out. I never told anyone" Paige was feeling completely embarrassed.

"They'd known it for years." Reny said rocking his daughter.

Leo was starting to feel angry and betrayed. Something was really wrong there. He didn't know abut the prophecy and now he learnt his sister in law had made a potion; the elders knew and hadn't said a word to him. Why? Why keep him in the dark about that prophecy that apparently had nothing to do with him? He was an Elder and Elders were supposed to share information with each other. And that potion, if the Elders wanted it they could have asked for it. Unless…

"Where is that potion? Can you bring it?" he asked worriedly.

"It's in the bathroom, I hided it with my perfumes. I'll bring it" Paige said not daring a look to Phoebe. Phoebe realized she should talk about Chris, but everyone was thinking of something else now. Besides, she couldn't just tell Piper that Chris was her son, not to mention he had no idea of how Leo would react to that news.

She was thinking of this when Paige came back.

"We have a problem," she announced. "Someone stole the potion"

Everyone looked at her in shock and a sudden orb surprised them all. Reny had orbed out, taking advantage of the distraction.

"Ok, this is a real mess but I have something important to say" Phoebe interrupted them impatiently. Whatever the prophecy or Reny's baby meant, that could wait for sure. Family was more important.

"I don't care what anyone has to say. I'd had enough babbling about the future. I'm going there right now"

Piper was running upstairs before anyone could stop her. She could only think that no one could want a potion to vanquish a source when there was no source. The person that had stolen the potion had to know that an important source would rise and that explained why they wanted the potion. The fact that the source could be Wyatt would explain why they'd steal it instead of asking for it. Perhaps she was wrong. But she needed to find out. Evil or no evil, she couldn't let anyone hurt her boy. Not until she saw how evil he really was.

"Piper! This is important!" Phoebe ran after her.

Shrugging Paige and Leo orbed to the attic to meet the other two. Leo thought that Piper was right. They needed to go to the future; the elders had been hiding too many things. If he could know how much of what Chris had said was true he might find out why his co-workers were hiding things from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, they were evil?" Chris lifted his gaze and he looked at his brother with surprise. This was so different that what they'd heard for years.

"Not exactly. But they stole powers and killed witches."

Chris rolled his eyes as asking if that wasn't evil what was. Wyatt didn't pay attention to his brothers attitude and he went on.

"I'm not even sure that all the elders knew. But there was one that certainly knew it: Ashcroft's brother."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Chris looked at Wyatt with real surprise.

"Read the story and I'll tell you."

Chris nodded and he eagerly started to read. The story didn't clarify Wyatt's words but it was surprisingly different from everything they knew. The first source had considered Hammorand demons one of the biggest threats to his kingdom. They were like vampires that sucked powers, good or evils without distinction. Nothing and no one could stop them. They weren't smart and they didn't want to take over the world. They didn't even understand what the word "world" meant. They just sensed powers and went to take them. But as stupid as they were, there was no magic in the world able to stop them. They fed with power and whenever they started sucking someone's powers there was no way to stop them until the person was killed. No spell or magic good or evil could be used to stop them. The demons could seek for powerful witches and transport directly to where they were. They were a threat to everyone. They absorbed any powers thrown at them and no weapon was able to kill them. They didn't need sex to have babies; they just reproduced by touching each other so their number kept increasing. Elders didn't exist at that time but one of the most powerful witches named Amanda decided to fight them. One of the demons had killed her dad and they were attacking her family. She wanted to solve the problem. As they were weak in the mind, Amanda had thought of making a spell linking her mind to the demon's mind. She would use that link to control them, stop them from reproducing and keep them from doing any harm. Even if she was a good witch, she had to perform dark magic to do that. She was imposing her will over other creatures, stopping their normal evolution to go on. Not good magic does that, at least not for long. She could control the demons but she needed more powers and evil powers to stop them from reproducing. She also needed a way to make the link work, even after her death. Desperate, she turned to the first source for help. She thought he would help her, after all the demons were a threat to him too.

The source promised to help her. He thought her idea was good and he really wanted to stop the demons. He asked her for a sample of her blood, telling her that blood was a good way of keeping the link alive even if she died. Her sons and daughters would keep it after her death. But then, the source became afraid of the power Amanda would gain by controlling those creatures. If she knew how to break the link she could try something later, threatening to break it and let the demons free if people didn't obey her. He was also afraid she could use the link to steal other witches' powers. So, he decided to use the fact that the witch was pregnant. As he had told Amanda, he had used a sample of her blood to keep the link. The source made sure that the only way to break the link was with blood of the witch's baby. But not just blood, the blood should come directly from the baby's heart, in an amount that would kill the baby. The blood should be poured over the demon and a spell should be cast by a powerful witch, one with powers even greater than Amanda's. The source also wanted to make sure that Amanda wouldn't use the link to take powers. So, he made sure that if the witch had used the demons to take powers she wouldn't be able to use them unless the link was broken.

The strength of breaking the link would probably kill the demons, unless they were too many. Then they would probably get out of control again.

Amanda was very angry by the result of the spell but she knew she shouldn't have expected much from the source. At least, the spell had worked. The demons stopped reproducing and attacking witches. Once they stopped sucking powers they even aged, which meant that they would die someday.

The link was kept intact through bloodline, with the eldest member of Amanda's descendants controlling the demons and the youngest one the one whose blood could break the link between the family and the demons. Afraid for her family's sake Amanda had kept the story and the link as a secret and only her family knew. She trained her eldest son to use the link. When she had other kids she warned all of them to look after the youngest whose blood would break the link, making the demons a threat again. They never knew what the source could do about this. The source also kept the story as a secret. He didn't want any demons or witches messing with that Hammorand demons to try to absorb powers. The demons weren't a threat anymore and Amanda couldn't use her control over them for power's purposes. Things were great the way they were and with time the demons would die and it would be easy to vanquish them by killing Amanda youngest family member

That was the end of the book's entry about the demons.

Chris looked at his brother when he finished.

"Ok, this is an awful story. But there a lot of things I don't get."

"Like what?" Wyatt said with a smirk. He was happy Chris was listening. This was his opportunity to make Chris understand. Chris read this and he frowned.

"Take the opportunity, then" he said angrily. "The first thing is, why didn't the source link himself to the demons? That would have given him power and it was better than making such a difficult spell."

"Linking your mind to other things is always risky."

Chris rolled his eyes referring to his brother's slavery spell. "Really? And how would you know about that?"

Wyatt didn't take the hint. He just went on giving Chris a scowling look. "The source probably thought it was better to let Amanda take the risk, if it worked fine if it didn't he could always kill her."

"That's a very practical thing to think. Hope you are not planning to do the same if your link with me doesn't work."

"We'll always have a bond, weather you like it or not. I've just made it work the way I want." Wyatt answered very proud of himself.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Ok, leaving your power trip and going back to the story" Wyatt smirked a little but he let Chris go on. When he was sure his brother wasn't going to do anything about his sarcasm Chris went on with his question. "Why didn't the source kill Amanda's child, breaking the link and killing all the demons? He knew that was the way to get rid of them permanently. I don't think he would be worried about killing a baby. Sources tend not to care about anything." He finished his last thought dryly.

Wyatt just smiled at the hint. "There were too many of the demons. Breaking the link would have killed some of them, but the remaining ones would have been out of control. The source was expecting for their number to decrease but it decreased too slowly, nothing could destroy the demons; they just died when they were too old, something that can't happen to them when they absorb powers. But they had stopped reproducing and they weren't absorbing powers anymore. So, the source realized that it was better to leave things that way. It took ages before the number of demons decreased enough to think that breaking the link would have killed all of them. The source and Amanda's family kept everything as a secret. When that source was vanquished, this book was lost. No evil being knew about this and the only good witches that knew were Amanda's descendants."

"But someone broke the link or the demon wouldn't have attacked mom. OMG, are you trying to tell me that they are reproducing again?"

"Not** _they_**. Just that **_one_.** And he kept absorbing powers and killing witches. I'm trying to keep that as a secret. Those were the rumors Patrick and I were talking about at the meeting. I tried to stop it and kill the demon with spells but I couldn't. The only way to stop them is killing the witch's youngest child. And my power isn't enough, that's why I need you. If you don't do this, there soon will be too many demons and even if we kill the witch, they won't die. And everything will be lost. They would end of the magical world as we know it."

"But no one has broken the link yet or the demons would have died. It's not like in times of the first source. There aren't that many. They'll die for sure if someone breaks the link. Especially if I don't do it alone, if we do it together, they won't withstand our combined power. But that will change if this demon keeps reproducing."

"I don't get it. If the link wasn't broken, why did this demon attack mom?"

"Don't you get it? There is only one explanation: the person that controls the demons used that demon to kill mom. It was a great way; everyone thought these demons weren't a threat. But I think that absorbing mom's powers was too much for the demon and he got out of control, breaking the original spell. So, he's absorbing powers and reproducing again."

"You mean that the person that controls the link sent the demon to kill mom? But why? He or she can't use mom's powers unless his youngest child or sibling gets killed and someone performs the ritual the book describes."

Wyatt was losing his patience. "Don't you see it, brother? The person didn't want mom's powers, he just wanted to kill mom. And us, if he had the chance, don't forget we were around when she died. But after absorbing mom's power the demon was out of control and he left, that's why he didn't attack us. My guess is that's why the Elders waited some years to try to get to us. So no one would suspect. But dad got close and they rushed everything before dad could find the book. The Elders had tried to do that for years but they couldn't. They had hoped that the book was just a legend but it wasn't and someone knew it."

"So, who is this person?"

"I think you already know. That's why I wanted to find Brittany so bad. She's his youngest child. The person is Ashcroft."

Chris shook. He hoped that wasn't true. But Wyatt didn't seem to be lying and everything made a lot of sense now. That's why Ashcroft had always hidden Christa so carefully. Oh, shit, that was the reason the bastard had used Chris himself to protect the little girl.

He was so angry and so shocked by his idea that he forgot about everything. He forgot about the spell, he forgot that Wyatt could read his feelings and thoughts, and most importantly, he forgot his promise to protect the little girl no matter what.

He only recovered when he realized Wyatt was shaking him, hissing angrily. "What are you thinking? Who the hell is Christa?"

And now everything was lost, Chris thought. His godchild was going to die. And he was the only one to blame for that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: In the next one you'll find the time trip. I hope you liked this one! Sorry about the rambling but the suspense ends in the next one. Well, part of the suspense, lol.


	21. Hidden reasons

A/N: Thanks so much for your kind reviews. And thanks to anyone that's still reading, I hope the story isn't too confusing, any questions just ask.

Chapter 21: Hidden reasons

Wyatt was getting angrier every minute. He was in control; Chris couldn't resist any orders from him now. And that wasn't the only power he had over Chris. He also knew Chris and he knew his reactions. Till now, Chris was reacting as he had expected and Wyatt was enjoying the sensation of being the one that owed powers and the information. He was expecting Chris to yell about killing Brittany. He also knew that Chris would be incredibly mad when he learned that Ashcroft was Piper's true killer. But now Wyatt had lost that control. Chris was thinking about promises and a little girl and Wyatt had no idea of what that meant. Wyatt could read Chris' desperation at the idea of that girl dying. Even with all his powers Wyatt couldn't figure out what Chris' thoughts meant, so he waited for his answer angrily. Of all the sensations, the lost of control was the one he hated the most. But Chris had chosen not to answer his question.

"Tell me who the hell Christa is, now!" he yelled shaking Chris again. How Chris could be thinking on how he had failed in protecting that girl instead of thinking how to take revenge their mom's death?

He was so angry that he kept shaking Chris not realizing that his brother was already answering his question just because he couldn't help doing so.

"She's Ashcroft's youngest daughter."

Chris was angry, sad and scared. He was betraying Christa, now the poor girl was going to die and Wyatt was going to be mad, all at the same time. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"I don't get it," Wyatt hissed angrily. "I know everything. I have a lot of spies. I've tortured Laura non-stop. How could I miss the fact that her father had another child?"

Chris frowned at the mention of torturing Laura. "You are really disgusting Wyatt. But I guess Laura protected her little sister and that wasn't so hard because you never asked the right question. You've always assumed Brittany was the youngest. Think about it, I can't deny you any answers but it wasn't till now that you asked the right question. Besides, no one really knew. Some people at the resistance know Christa but they don't know how she's related to Ashcroft. Besides me, only her sisters and very few people know who she is. One of them was Daniel," he added sadly.

"And Bianca?"

"No, I never told her. She only knew Christa is my godchild."

"Godchild? You have a godchild I never knew about?"

Chris felt suddenly ashamed. Wyatt could sense that and he got even more confused. A new idea was forming in his mind, at it wasn't a good one.

"How old is this girl?" Wyatt asked suspiciously. He realized he had been right at his first impression because Chris turned suddenly red before answering softly.

"She's five" he hesitated but added "Almost six"

"Almost six? But that means…she was born before I..?"

"Yes, before you turned evil. But good and evil don't exist so you didn't turn to any of them, remember?." Chris said quickly. He was desperately trying to change the subject. He was reading disappointment from Wyatt and that was making him nervous…and strangely guilty even if he had done the right thing and he knew it.

"Don't make stupid jokes, Christopher. I meant after I became the source. So, you had a godchild and you never told me. I thought you told me everything back then. Guess me taking care of you wasn't a reason enough to trust me."

Wyatt seemed so offended that Chris felt hurt.

"Well I was going to have a niece and I never knew till I read your thoughts. Eve was pregnant and you never told me! And if I remember I was working my ass off to keep our mom's club and help in our maintenance, I never gave you a reason to hide anything from me. And in my defense if I had told you about Christa she would probably be dead by now."

"Maybe not dead, because making the potion takes time, but she would be in my power, that's for sure. "

"Oh, I'm sorry then. You are right, I should have told you," Chris spat rolling his eyes.

They remained in an awkward silence that was broken by Wyatt. He didn't know why but he felt he had to explain himself. He had always trusted Chris by then and he had to tell him there was another reason to hide things from him, not distrust.

"I just didn't want to hear your preaching. You've told me thousands of time to tell Eve about magic. I never did and then she got pregnant. So, when I told her she already had a magical child inside her. I was going to tell you, eventually. I just didn't want you to give me a hard time over that, I felt guilty enough."

"Oh. " Chris looked down.

"And in my defense, I trusted you would follow me when I explained you what I was doing in the underworld, I was going to tell you then and look how that turned out."

"I won't discuss that again, but I didn't care what you were doing there, just why you killed innocents in the meantime. I still don't get that."

Wyatt got angry again.

"Let's see if this explanation helps. Can't you see how they used you?"

Chris decided Wyatt was going to go to one of his "you should turn because everyone is against us" speech. He wished he could orb away but as he couldn't orb he just answered angrily.

"Enlighten me, oh, wise brother. Who used me and how?"

"What reason did Ashcroft give you to keep the girl as a secret?" Wyatt chose to ignore his brother's sarcasm.

"Because the Elders resented the fact that he had her with a human woman, and to make things worse a woman who wasn't even his wife"

"But his wife was dead."

"But that could have exposed magic. The woman was in poor health to begin with, and the birth and the magical pregnancy sapped the rest of it. She died when Christa was a year old." Chris made a pause, a little confused " I don't see what you're getting at?"

"That's not the reason, silly boy. The real reason is that he killed mom and he didn't want anyone to find out. He wanted you to grow fond of the girl in case we ever learned about Hammorand demons."

Chris wanted to think this was another of Wyatt's plans but he found himself thinking this made some sense. That's what he had thought when Wyatt had told him that Ashcroft was that person. The book and the story of the demons could be a lie, but it didn't seem that way. Chris could feel the book's power. Years of black magic had been stored in it; it wasn't just an invention of Wyatt's. If Wyatt wasn't lying about Ashcroft's family being one of Amanda's descendents, what he said made sense. It made a lot of sense, actually. He remembered how Ashcroft had hid Christa, almost never visiting her. Chris had acted like a father for the little girl, especially because Ashcroft's attitude had reminded him of Leo's. But he couldn't believe that Brittany had been faking just to make him protect her sister.

"Are you implying that Brittany..?" The question came out of his mouth before he could realize that with that question he was giving some credit to Wyatt's words.

"No. She didn't know any of this…I told you I tortured Laura, believe me I'm sure she didn't lie to me in those circumstances. You are right, she took advantage that I always assumed Brittany was the youngest and I never asked if she was. I don't think she would have dared to lie. She told me she knew about the demons but Brittany didn't. She acknowledged that her father was Amanda's' descendant and the one controlling the link with the demons now. Laura is the person that will manage the link if Ashcroft dies so, she had to know. She admitted that killing her youngest sister the link will be broken and the demons will probably die. She also said that probably his father can make the demons do things. But she denied that Ashcroft used that link for anything. I think she suspects he killed mom. She knows I want Brittany to break the link, she knows I think Ascroft killed mom. She thinks he didn't but he could have done it without telling her. She wasn't even twenty when mom died. About Brittany, I guess her father used her too."

"But Brittany was the one that named her Christa, later on she told me that it was because she was already in love with me."

"I'm sure it was her father's idea and it made it sound like hers. Think about it, Ashcroft hates us….why choose one of us to be the girl's godfather? He needed to choose one and you were the softer one and Daniel's friend". Wyatt said the last words with disgust. Daniel had been Ashcroft's two (or three) daughter's whitelighter. That was another reason for Wyatt to hate him. Chris felt anger and hate growing inside him and he realized he was feeling just what Wyatt wanted him to. He couldn't. He had to be better than that.

"If Ashcroft did it there has to be another way to find out. I'm sure there is a way that doesn't imply killing Christa. Please, Wyatt. I'll help you, you won't have to force me, and if I ever find out he did it you won't have to order me to kill that bastard. I'm going to make him suffer so much, that he'll be the one pleading with me to kill him." He realized he had just sounded like Wyatt but he didn't care. It could still be a lie. The fact that Ashcroft's family was related to the demon didn't exactly imply he had done it. Wyatt was really powerful. Nothing could stop him. If Wyatt helped him they would find a way, a way to let Christa live and find out the same.

"Three things little brother " Wyatt was happy at his brother's trust in his powers even if Chris didn't trust him personally, it was a start already. It was great to see Chris trusting he would fix things, just like the old times. "One, the only reason Ashcroft is alive is to prove to you he did this, I personally don't need to be 100 percent sure to kill him…and I'm 90 percent sure , that's more than enough for me. I don't think there is another way to prove he used the link; the only one is breaking it. If we do that, he'll be able to use mom's powers and even if he doesn't use them, we'll sense them. But even if I find a way to know if he did it without breaking the link, the number of demons is growing. If we don't kill Christa and do the ceremony this month, the number of demons will be so much that nothing, not even the ceremony will stop them. And that will be the end of the world, at least the magical one. "

"And since when do you care about the world?"

"I know you like to think I'm awful and I don't care about anything. But the point is, people that follow me live in peace, they are safe and they know it. Especially witches, I take care of the humans but the witches know that if they follow me they can practice their magic and no one will attack them for that."

"And the ones that don't follow you die?"

"Of course. What better reason to follow me could anyone have? I take care of my followers. I rule the word and no stupid mindless demons will stop me. Ashcroft almost did it hiding his daughter, he was clever but now I know. Sooner or later I'll have that girl."

"I won't let you harm her," Chris hissed.

"Chris, I'm not lying, I know you can sense that. The world is really going to end if we don't kill this girl. If we kill her, I get to prove to you the Elder's killed mom, because you know that if Ashcroft broke the balance in such a way it had to be with the Elder's approval. If we don't kill her you'll never know and the world will be taken by stupid demons that suck powers. It's not really a hard choice for me. You can't seriously put one girl's life over the world's sake. You know, some of my followers are what you like to call "innocents". We don't want them to die, right?" Wyatt asked mockingly.

"You should know by now that if saving the worlds implies killing a person I love I won't do it. If I didn't think like this , you wouldn't exist any more."

Wyatt looked hurt at that remark. He hated thinking how his brother had fooled him and gone to the past, where he could have killed him. He felt tired of this; it was time to discuss something useful.

"Enough talk" he said angrily. "It's time to summon your godchild so that we can save the world and see if that bastard killed mom."

"I'm not going to summon anyone."

"Oh, yes you are. After all, saving the world is your favorite hobby, not mine." Wyatt said with a calm smile. He couldn't believe his brother. Chris should have learnt by now there were no arguments with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you this wouldn't work. Ashcroft probably gave her a blocking potion, thank God." Chris was exhausted. Wyatt had made him summon Christa non-stop. The little girl wasn't answering. Wyatt was trying to make her orb to the manor but it was useless.. But Wyatt was too stubborn to give up.

Wyatt had finally allowed him to leave the "evil room". Now they were back at the office. Chris was sitting in a chair in front of Wyatt, giving some longing looks to a couch near by. But Wyatt didn't (or didn't want to) notice that. He was also ignoring Chris exhausted state.

"There aren't blocking potions that powerful, I'm enhancing your power, and nothing can fight that. Perhaps we can't summon her here even if your sensing and my powers should be enough to do that. Still, I'm sure she can listen, so use her trust and make her come. The potion won't keep her out if she wants to come. And don't you dare use the fact that I can't control your thoughts or I'll make you kill people and hurt her, and I mean it."

After that threat Chris didn't dare fight any more and he kept trying. Luckily, the blocking potion seemed to be effective enough and Christa didn't answer at all.

"Don't forget I made the potion. You've always said my potions were the best." Chris finally stood up and went to the sofa, he wanted to lie down. He felt tired and weak. "Now, please, Wyatt I really need to sleep."

"All right, but don't you dare think you won. We'll find the girl tomorrow. Are you ok? You seem…pale." Wyatt couldn't place it but something was definitely wrong with Chris.

"I'm all right besides…"

A voice in his head stopped him.

"_Chris, daddy is sleeping. Is it true that you don't love me any more? That you want to hurt me?" _

"_Of course not, Christa, I'll always love you. Now..." _He wanted to tell the girl to go to sleep and not listen to him but he didn't do it fast enough. Wyatt quickly flamed to his side and whispered in his ear. "Tell her to come here, don't you dare disobey or the next thing you'll know is that I killed her and made you kill all my prisoners after torturing them."

"_Is Lord Wyatt with you? Can I meet him now? You said that when you were back you'd let me meet him, why can't I sense you, Chris? Are you hiding?"_

"_I'm here; Christa and I can't wait to meet you. Chris was right everything is great now and we both want to play with you."_

"_Is that Lord Wyatt, Chris?"_ Christa sounded so excited that Chris felt confused.

"_Yes, it's me_" Wyatt answered before Chris could say anything.

"_Are you as powerful as they all say? Are you twice blessed? Chris always said you were the best. I know your song, I wanted to buy the dolls but daddy didn't let me. I had one that I found but daddy found out he got angry and he_..."

"_All right Christa, come here and I promise I'll give you all the dolls you want" _Even in his head Wyatt sounded excited.

While he talked, Wyatt was trying to summon the girl through the mental connection she had with Chris and that Wyatt himself was using to communicate with her. It was an advantage that Chris now had Wyatt's telepathic powers but still it was useless. The god dammm potion was preventing him from summoning Christa.

"_Why doesn't Chris say anything_?" The girl sounded distrustful. Wyatt sent Chris a warning look.

"_I just don't know what dolls or songs you are talking about, but come here, honey and we can play like we used to._" Chris was too afraid to say anything else. If Christa appeared there he would try to help her to escape. That was the best he could do.

"_Is Lord Wyatt as great as you said he used to be?. You said he was going to be your brother again and that he would play with me_…"

Wyatt looked at Chris and Chris swallowed. But he couldn't risk angering Wyatt. He wouldn't stand killing anyone else and Wyatt would go on with his threat, he knew it.

"_Yes, Wyatt is that great again come and..._"

"_Then he'll listen to my song. Do you want to listen lord Wyatt?_"

"_Yes, sure, come and._."

"_No, now I want to sing now. I can never sing, I learnt the song for you so that I'd know it when Chris saved you and now you don't want to listen_" The girl seemed about to cry, Wyatt still couldn't summon her and he was getting nervous.

"_All right, Christa, sing. I'd love to hear how you sing my song_"

"_Lord Wyatt is so powerful_

_lord Wyatt is so wonderful_

_he he he..is greeeeat. I'm sorry I couldn't learn it better. Daddy never let me listen to it. But I want to sing it again_"

"_No please come…_" Wyatt didn't know what to do. He couldn't summon her and as much as he was using Chris' powers to locate the girl, that didn't seem to work.

"_I'm not doing anything. I'm sorry daddy, please don't be angry again._"

After Christa thought that, Chris and Wyatt lost their connection with her.

"Bring it back and summon her." Wyatt ordered angrily.

"I can't."

"You are trying to fool me. Your whitelighter powers are more powerful than this. I lost my sensing when I became the source but you didn't, I'm sure you can sense her and summon her. And I'm enhancing your power. There is no way a potion can block our power. We are too strong."

"I'm not doing anything; I really can't sense her or bring the mental connection back. But I think that if Ashcroft is stopping us, that makes sense. He probably gave her the potion again and his connection with her is really strong since he's her father. I hope he didn't get too angry with her for talking to us."

"Tell the truth Chris, how are you stopping me from summoning her?"

"I'm-not-and-that's the truth." Chris yelled remarking every word. "Bastard" he added. He was starting to feel exhausted. He thought that he would fall asleep right there. He approached the couch , lied on it and closed his eyes, surprised that Wyatt wasn't stopping him.

"Your sensing is what's wrong. She couldn't sense you and that's not right, now that I think I feel like you are far away even if you are right here. If it weren't for our power we wouldn't have been able to talk to her. What's wrong with you? Has anyone hurt you?"

"You put a spell on me, don' you remember? And as to my sensing or my presence, I don't know what's wrong. I can sense you perfectly well, even better than before. But I'm feeling weak, may be the time trip affected my powers or your stupid spell did that, who knows." Chris closed his eyes and he thought it would be a good idea to sleep on the couch till Wyatt got tired of talking.

"But your sensing was all right this morning." Wyatt mumbled. He studied Chris carefully letting his brother sleep. He looked exhausted, but nothing major. Yet, he had the feeling that something was wrong but he couldn't place what. He just knew that his brother presence wasn't as strong as before. He could still sense him.

Even if he was trying to avoid memories, nights where he used to carry Chris to his bed after a rough night at P3 came to his mind. "Like old times" he thought sadly. Determined not to let stupid thoughts win, he decided he would take care of his brother's problem tomorrow. May be Chris just needed some rest. He decided against carrying him. His brother seemed like the tender kid he used to be and Wyatt used to love, but Wyatt knew he was a powerful threat, and he wouldn't let Chris fool him again.

Still he approached his brother and he mumbled slowly.

"Chris, orb to your room and change your clothes, get ready for bed. Let me know when you are ready, go now."

Half sleep Chris obeyed. Wyatt watched him silently. Now that Chris was in his bedroom he felt his brother's presence weaken, but it was still strong. "It can't be that serious. It's better if he rests. We'll deal with that tomorrow."

He heard Chris' voice saying he was ready and he orbed to his brother's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As I've said I'm ready to go and nothing is going to stop me," Piper was drawing quickly and the whole family was watching her.

"But you don't have a spell," Phoebe reminded her.

"Well, think of something while I finish the drawing. If you don't, I'm going to try every spell in the book till I make it to the future. No one is going to lay a finger on my baby. Besides, I want to see what the hell happened to Chris."

"Leo, why don't you stop her?"

"Because I think she's right."

The two sisters looked at Leo as if he was crazy. "The Elders are hiding things and the answer is in the future. Plus if we take baby Wyatt he might be able to break the spell and Chris will give us some answers."

"Yes Leo but…"

Leo started searching the book.

"Nothing is going to stop us, Phoebe. I don't know why you don't think is a good idea, you were ready to help Piper before, but I really don't care. I'm going to the future and not you, anyone or anything will change my…"Leo was saying but something stopped him.

"What about that?" Phoebe asked pointing to the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it, are you going to read me a bed time story?" Chris asked feeling ridiculous. He had changed his clothes and called Wyatt as he brother had ordered. Now he was in bed and Wyatt was looking at him.

"No, I'm putting you to sleep."

"Put me to sleep…like when you put an sick dog to sleep?" Chris sounded a little scared.

"Of course not!" Wyatt seemed even amused at Chris strange analogy. Then he turned serious again before adding. "But I don't want any tricks like the one you pulled last night. So I'm telling you when to sleep and you can't get up until I say so."

"Come on Wyatt, what if someone attacks me?" Chris wanted to argue further, but he was falling asleep. He didn't know if it was normal to be so tired. Wyatt had also time traveled and he seemed tired but not exhausted. Of course, Wyatt was twice blessed, he thought bitterly.

"All right. You can wake up if you need to but the minute you are up you'll call for me. Is that clear?"

"Yes. It's clear. This is silly. It's just as silly as Christa's song. What was that about, by the way? Wonderful lord Wyatt…"

"Oh, it's nothing. She didn't sing it right...it's just a TV ad I made. "

"You make ads? And you make little dolls that look like you?"

"Well, my advisors do those things. Hey, those things are useful" Wyatt smiled at Chris amused expression. "Kids love me. You heard Christa." Wyatt added.

Chris laughed "She always watches TV in secret, that girl is a serious case. And dolls…I want one. It would be fun playing with a little you, wonderful Lord Wyatt. "

"Stop it Chris. And there are songs about you too. We are launching your doll next month, don't get jealous."

Chris was going to reply but Wyatt interrupted him quickly.

"Sleep now," he mumbled.

Before he could think of a reply Chris fell asleep.

Wyatt watched him sadly. He'd made a lot of progress but Chris was still fighting him. And another thing he didn't understand was why his brother's presence was still weak, weaker even than in the living room. "Maybe it was that room full of evil magic, I should be more careful when I expose Chris to those thing. I'll find a solution tomorrow."

He looked again at his brother, sleeping he seemed harmless. He had really missed him, more than he liked to admit. He couldn't believe they had been apart for five years. There had been a time when they couldn't be apart even for a day. With that idea in his mind, he sat on Chris' bed.

"Chris, wake up. I'm going to ask you a question, answer it and go back to sleep."

Chris opened his eyes and gave him a confused look.

"Did you miss me?" Wyatt asked fearfully. He leaned in closer to hear Chris' soft spoken answer.

"Every day," Chris whispered with an annoyed tone of voice and he went back to sleep.

Wyatt found himself smiling. "I hope you'll have sweet dreams, little brother," he mumbled before shimmering away. He needed some rest before facing a tough day. He had to find Christa. And make sure Chris wouldn't be able to stop him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about that?" Phoebe mumbled pointing at the wall.

Everyone was looking at the wall that was glowing.

Two men were coming through it. One was blonde and tall and the other was Chris. They were both wearing jeans and funny T-shirts. The blonde guy had his arms wrapped around Chris shoulders.

Paige was happy to see Chris was alive. She wasn't expecting to see him again.

"Chris" she said happily. She heard that Piper was saying the same. Piper felt relief, finally she was having her answers, and with that thought she ran to greet Chris.

Thinking of her premonitions, Phoebe just stayed behind, her eyes fixed on the guy she'd seen in so many premonitions.

"Who's he?" she mumbled. She had seen him too many times; she could feel they had a strong connection. But in all her visions he had been dressed in black and now he was wearing jeans and a funny T-shirt, it was so confusing.

"Wyatt" Leo answered Phoebe's question. He would always recognize his son. Of course that was Wyatt, Wyatt all grown up, Wyatt looking like the good man he would be for sure. Everything was ok and they were probably there to tell them that.

Apparently not everything was ok because the moment he thought that, he fell to the floor. One of the two new comers had hit him with telekinesis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITBCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Yes, it's really Chris and Wyatt at the past. How? Why? Good or evil? Next chapter!


	22. Brothers for ever I

Chapter 22: Brothers for ever I

AN: Hi everyone, I can't tell you how sorry I am for my lack of updates. I never meant to stop this fic, and I plan to continue it. But you'll have to be very patient, because I'm really busy right now. I actually started this chapter two years ago and I kept writing and rewriting it because I never have time to sit quietly and write. I also want to apologize for not reviewing much this years. I remember all my favorites authors and stories and I promise to review when I have the time to read properly, I don't like to review without reading the story carefully.

So, I want to thank everyone that kept reviewing and asking and reading. Those that sent me pms telling me how much they like the story, I can't tell you how much those pms meant to me.

One thing, I appreciate all the reviews I get because it shows that you read and pay attention to my story. But please don't say things like "use a grammar corrector or a spell checker", or "the story is good but the grammar is bad". I already know that. As I've said a lot of times English is not my first language. Besides I don't have much time to write and I don't pretend this fic to be an example of good grammar. First of all, because I don't have the time. My English is a little better than this but it will take me too much time to do careful corrections and if I did that, I'll lose the fun of writing. But the most important thing is that I've always had this story betaed. The chapters that are not betaed have the proper warning. So, when you make states like the previews ones you make my efforts and my betaes efforts look futile. If you want to point out a particular grammar or spelling mistake I'll be really thankful and I'll see if I can correct it without changing the meaning of my story. But please don't say things about the grammar or spelling in general. Not because they offend me (I can't get offended by the true) but just because I already know. I understand that when the grammar is not good a story is hard to follow. Believe me, I know that. It's hard for me to read stories written in bad Spanish. When the grammar is too bad or there is a spelling mistake every two words I just don't read. That's why I decided to put this disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter. I check the story as much as I can, I use a spell checker and I have the story betaed. That's really the best I can do. Think that checking this story is really hard for my betaes. They do it voluntarily, on their free time and my chapters are really long ( I tried, but I just can't write short chapters). And I really think they do a wonderful work.

As I said my chapters are long so I split this one in two parts. The second part will be up next week (is already written, so don't' worry). And I promise that at the end of the second part you'll understand what's going on at the past.

I want to thank xinhe tan for her help and for the spell. She wrote it for me! So thanks a lot and I hope you are still reading.

Also, a real special thank to Just Cassie for all her reviews and her help. I wanted to send you the chapter but the system kept spoiling the e-mail addresses.

And very special thanks to liddlepierat, for betaing and encouraging me to go on with the story. If it wasn't for her, I would have finished these chapters at 2009, lol.

So enough rambling, hope you'll like the chapters!

Chapter 22: Brothers for ever I

Wyatt awoke suddenly, immediately alert and a little surprised; quickly realizing that the room, no the entire manor, was shaking. It seemed like a magical attack, but that didn't seem really possible. No one would dare to attack his manor. Watching through the window he could see a strange, unnatural rain falling in the garden while the room still shook. He sighed, realizing what was going on. He got up quickly and mumbled a spell to get dressed.

Before he could do anything else someone knocked at his door.

He opened it magically. It was Patrick, who bowed his head when Wyatt looked at him angrily.

Still, Patrick took a deep breath and spoke. "Sir, we seem to be under some kind of attack. We can't place the source of it, but it seems to be coming from inside the house itself." Patrick remained outside waiting for Wyatt's answer, not daring to enter the room without Wyatt's permission.

"Oh, really?" Wyatt asked feigning surprise. With a casual gesture, he flung the demon across the hall, causing Patrick to make painful contact with the wall. "You know I hate it when you state the blatantly obvious".

Wyatt left his room and closed the door telekinetically, leaving himself and the demon outside.

"Sir? What are we..?"

"We are going to do nothing. How stupid are you? All of you? If we were _really _under attack, everyone would be dead. Tell the others that was just a simulation and they failed. They should have placed the source of that power. I'm going to stop it now". Wyatt snarled angrily before shimmering out.

Instead of obeying immediately as he usually did, Patrick stayed still, watching the spot where Wyatt had been.

"_He's so lying" _he thought angrily.

He wasn't worried about Wyatt reading this. When Wyatt was with Chris he forgot about everything else. And he knew that Wyatt was going to Chris' room. Patrick wasn't able to read Wyatt's mind but he knew perfectly well that Chris had to have been the source of that power. One of Patrick's powers was empathy and he could sense a lot of distress coming from Chris' room. He was the one doing the attack or whatever it was but no one would dare say so to Wyatt. If it had been any other person Wyatt would have sent PATRICK to give that person a lesson. Even if it hadn't been an attack.

Patrick tried to control his anger. Wyatt wasn't the same since Chris had turned. Although he wasn't sure if he believed that Chris really _had_ turned. But the old demon didn't care.

"_I'm going to kill him anyway. I know how, I just have to find the proper moment." _He told himself.

He was about to shimmer when he suddenly thought of how stupid he might have looked, being afraid of telling a stupid kid that he knew that his brother was misbehaving. Because Wyatt was a kid compared to him, an ancient demon that came from a very powerful family. And for God's sake there was even a prophecy that said….but Patrick had postponed that hope and he hadn't thought about the unfulfilled prophecy for years. Partly because he feared Wyatt but also because he admired him and he enjoyed the power he was getting through him. But it was one thing being second to Wyatt and another very different thing being third because of _Chris_.

Patrick shook his head, trying to forget about his anger. It didn't matter right now. If he took too long Wyatt would sense that he hadn't obeyed and would be angry. And powerful or not, prophecy or not, he didn't want an angry Wyatt.

"What a coward I am, but I know him. He trusts me but he prefers his stupid brother. I know I can't kill any of them but I can always make them kill each other. Or just get Chris to die. It's just a matter of time".

He smiled contently before going to obey Wyatt. It wouldn't always be like this. He was an ancient demon and could therefore afford to be **very **patient.

* * *

Wyatt shimmered into Chris' room, finding as he expected his little brother tossing and shouting in his sleep.

_I thought he could control this already. I should've been more careful, ordering him to have good dreams instead of just wishing it. _He chided himself.

But Wyatt supposed it didn't matter. He would wake his brother up just like he used to do.

He approached Chris but Chris suddenly shouted "No. Wyatt, please tell him I didn't know, I _couldn't_ know!"

Wyatt found himself frowning. _What the hell is he dreaming?_

A part of him was worried about Chris and wanted to wake him right away but another part of him, his curious self, beat that aside. He slowly touched Chris' hand; softly, just to increase the mental bond without waking him up and see what his brother was dreaming.

_Leo and Chris were in the attic, discussing. Leo had an evil grin in his face._

"_I told you the book existed."_

"_I didn't know, I couldn't know." Chris shouted in his desperation._

"_You knew but you were too busy telling me I was a bad parent, right? You wanted me to die and you got your wish right? And why? Just because I've missed your graduation?"_

"_No, I didn't want you to die."_

"_So, your graduation was more important than the book. Always poor left out Chrissy asking for attention because daddy doesn't love him enough."_

"_Noo" Chris turned to the figure that was standing next to them. "Wyatt, tell him it's not like that."_

_Wyatt smirked and suddenly Piper's death started playing on a big screen next to him._

"_Please, Wyatt, don't." Chris cried._

"_You have to remember this; you have to learn your lesson, Chris."_

"_And the lesson is: your graduation is not that important you selfish bastard." Leo's voice was full of anger._

"_No…dad ..I"_

"_I'm dead now as you wanted."_

"_I didn't want that I swear. Wyatt please tell him I didn't want that."_

"_Well, dad I don't think he wanted you dead. He's never been brave enough to put family first but he didn't want you dead."_

"_Come on Wyatt, did you wish my death just because I skipped your graduation?" Leo turned to Wyatt. _

"_Well, no but..."_

"_But you went to Wyatt's graduation." Chris hissed furiously._

"_That's not the point. The point is Wyatt believed me and you didn't. He's a good son."_

"_But he's evil."_

_Leo shrugged. "Nobody's perfect. Besides you always say Wyatt was closer to you than me and he took better care of you. That he was the only one that worried about you. Well, enjoy being with him now." Leo orbed out._

_Wyatt smirked. "It's not about good and evil. It's about power. You have to join me."_

"_No, Wyatt please stop this."_

_Leo's death started playing in the screen next to them. _

"_Stop this, Wyatt!"_

_Wyatt looked at him with an expressionless face. Chris could hear Leo's voice while the scene was playing "you wanted this, you wanted this, you wanted this__**…**__"_

"Chris, wake up!" Wyatt ordered, realizing that he had waited too long. Chris was sweating and shouting an endless litany of "no" while the manor shook with incredible intensity. But hell, that dream had been interesting. He put his arms comfortingly around Chris' shoulders -

Chris opened his eyes immediately, glazed and half-lidded eyes showing his disorientation. He hugged Wyatt.

"Wy. I had an awful dream." he said hugging his brother and burying his face in his chest, as he used to do when he was a kid.

"It's okay, everything is fine now. We're together," Wyatt mumbled softly into Chris' ear.

Wyatt held Chris tightly, continuing to whisper soft assurances as he realized that his little brother was still very confused.

Chris slowly recovered, looking around the room while still holding onto Wyatt like a lifeline. It was then that he seemed to remember where he was.

Wyatt was suddenly thrown to the wall by Chris' telekinesis. He could have stopped it, but he had been really taken by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt asked going back to his bossy tone of voice.

"This is your fault." Chris answered tiredly.

Now he remembered where he was and everything that had happened. He knew it had been silly to attack his brother; that it wouldn't really have solved anything, but he was angry at Wyatt for hugging him and acting as if he had wanted to comfort him. After all, it was Wyatt's fault that the nightmares were back.

"I didn't send this dream. Hell, I don't even know what it means."

Wyatt stood up, looking angrily at Chris and wondering whether he should do something to punish him for the attack. But Chris seemed to have had enough. He looked exhausted and he didn't try anything else.

"You showed me those memories, you bastard." Chris' voice was filled with emotions but his eyes were fixed steadfastly on the wall.

"Oh, well you needed that. You choose stupid, non-existent concepts over your family. I was just reminding you where your loyalties should lie."

Infuriated, he tried to throw Wyatt against the wall again, but this time, Wyatt was prepared for it and he made Chris fly to the floor.

Chris knew that he would be the loser if he got into a fight, so he just went back to the bed.

"Well, thanks for waking me up. If that's all,_ my lord,_ I'd like to go back to sleep.", he added ironically and closed his eyes.

"No, that's _not_ all." Wyatt sat on the bed.

Chris sighed and he crossed his arms, showing his anger silently.

"What now?" he demanded.

"I want to know how you managed these dreams when you were at the resistance. I always wondered about that. Those fearful rats wouldn't have allowed a display of power like that one without killing you or accusing you of being a traitor."

Chris frowned. "Bianca helped me. She knew about the dreams and she always slept by my side. She used to wake me up when I started tossing and all."

"Oh" Wyatt didn't know what to say. Now that he had mentioned Bianca, Chris was even angrier than before.

"And at the past?"

"I didn't have them at the past. I guess that having mom around calmed me down somehow. That was of course until _**someone**_ started sending memories to remind me of my oh so wrong loyalties."

Wyatt wasn't giving up. "If I'm so wrong, then why do you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty about that."

"You can't lie to me. I know you feel guilty. And I want you to tell me why. Now."

Chris didn't want to answer but the spell made him. "I feel guilty, but not about not joining you. It's about dad and that stupid book." When he realized what he had said he felt worse. "God, Wyatt, why do you have to be so annoying?"

Wyatt felt surprised and a little disappointed. A part of him was actually hoping his brother felt guilty over siding with his family's enemies instead of joining his brother.

"What about dad and the book?"

"I don't want to talk about it! Don't you get it?"

"I get it, but I don't care. Now answer."

"The last time I saw dad I yelled at him for missing my graduation. He had been looking for the book and he lost the track of time. I was sure the book was a false tip, as were all the ones he had been searching for before. He went to the manor to apologize for missing the graduation, but I didn't want to listen to him. I was sure the book was just another excuse to be away from us. That was the last time I saw him and the next thing I knew was that he was calling you and then you came home with his body in your arms. I should have known the book existed and I should have helped him. The last thing I told him was that I didn't want to talk to him. Now you showed me that the book existed. And you'd listened to him. "

"Come on, Chris. The fact that the book exists doesn't change the fact that he missed your graduation." Wyatt gently consoled, wanting to help his brother ease his guilt. But it was a difficult task with Chris looking at him the way he was, with those 'killing eyes' and Wyatt knew that the only thing Chris wanted was to be left alone.

"But you listened to him! And I didn't. No wonder he always liked you more than me. When I went to the past he was awful to me. It was like he could guess I was going to be a bad son."

"Come on little brother" Wyatt tried to hug him again, but Chris wouldn't let him get any closer to him. "I didn't listen to him. I didn't believe the book existed either and I yelled at him for missing your graduation, too. I only started searching for the book after seeing the elders killing him. You weren't there and you never let me tell you what had happened. But till then I was sure the book was a false tip, too. And we had every right to think that. How many false tips had he chased before?"

"I lost count."

"Me too."

"See? It wasn't your fault."

Now Wyatt was hugging Chris and Chris didn't pull away. Wyatt was the only one that could understand what he was feeling. Wyatt had murdered a lot of people, including Chris' best friend. And yet, finding out that he thought that Chris hadn't been so wrong in his last talk to Leo was strangely comforting to Chris. The thought that his father may have hated him towards the end and that his brother _would _hate him if he knew what had happened between the two of them, had been the cause of a lot of Chris' inner turmoil, especially prevalent when he was at the past. He hugged Wyatt tighter, trying to pull that thought away.

Wyatt sensed his distress. "Come on, Chris. It's okay to cry. Cry if you need to, that doesn't mean anything."

Almost immediately, Chris began to cry. He hadn't cried in years and he felt it wasn't fair.

"Make me stop, Wyatt. It's your stupid spell. I don't want to cry." Chris mumbled between sobs.

"But you don't do it often enough. It will make you feel better. That's why you have those dreams, because you don't let out your frustrations in any other way."

"Make-me-stop". Chris hissed angrily, pulling apart from his brother's embrace, but still crying.

"_Fine_. Stop."

"You don't have any dreams and I haven't seen you crying since mom's funeral. You cry even less that me, if that's possible."

"That's because I kill people to let my frustration go. You should try it sometime, it's better than crying."

Chris looked away, disgusted.

"Oh, come on it was just a joke…almost. I was just trying to make you feel better."

Chris couldn't help but smile a little. Even though it was a distinct possibility that Wyatt was just faking to win Chris' trust, but it felt nice to see someone actually worried about him, even if it was faked. He hadn't had anyone worry about him for a long time.

Wyatt read that thought, but decided to let it go for now. Chris had already been through enough tonight and wouldn't be able to understand at that moment he really did want to help. They would have time to talk later, and about more serious things.

He smiled, too. "Can you sleep or do you want me to bring you Wuvey?"

Wuvey was a small stuffed bear that had been Wyatt's favorite toy until Chris was five and said that he couldn't sleep without it. Wyatt had given it to Chris and Chris had kept it until he was ten and poor Wuvey was just trash.

"Where did you find it? Mom told me to throw it out ages ago." Chris had actually hidden it _too_ well and consequently forgot about it for years.

"But I knew you didn't. I found it when I recovered the house."

"Oh, you found it. I knew you had a reason for doing all of this. It was always about Wuvey!"

Wyatt smiled. "But please don't tell my demons, they think it's about power."

Chris couldn't help giving his brother a bright smile. "Your secret is safe."

"Sleep now, brother."

Chris immediately fell asleep.

Wyatt looked at him for a while. _"I'll take care of your dreams." _was Wyatt's last thought before shimmering away.

Chris opened his eyes feeling a little lost. He felt that he had rested incredibly well, better than what he had rested in years. But something still felt wrong. He looked around, confused for some moments when the events of the previous day came to him. Looking through the window he realized that it was morning, the sun was really intense, but that hadn't been what had woken him up. So, what had it been?

_Chris, come here! What the hell are you doing? Where the hell are you?_

Chris instinctively tried to orb away before even thinking about what was going on. He quickly angered when he realized that it was Wyatt's voice in his head and that he was trying to go to his brother due to the spell. But this anger was quickly replaced with fear when he realized he couldn't orb.

_What's going on?_

Before he could think this twice, he suddenly orbed away, finding himself in a big room and facing a very angry Wyatt. "What the hell were you doing? How did you resist my call? Why is your presence so weak?"

Chris felt really dizzy, the room was spinning around him and everything had been _so_ fast - one moment he had been sleeping, then he couldn't orb and now he had orbed straight to his brother's presence.

"Answer me! Are you all right?"

"I was sleeping. I didn't resist your call, I couldn't orb. I don't know why my presence is weak. No, I'm not all right. Stop making so many questions and making me answer, you are giving me a headache!" Chris couldn't help shouting.

"Don't yell at me!" Wyatt ordered coldly.

Chris let out a sigh of frustration and he sat on Wyatt's bed, covering his head with his hands. He felt tired and annoyed, and he didn't want to deal with Wyatt at that moment. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was almost sure it had to do with the changes he'd made in the past. Changes that he had no way of fixing anymore.

Wyatt looked carefully at his brother, relieved to see the spell was still working. For a moment he'd been afraid that his brother had left and that was why he couldn't feel him. He had chosen to call him instead of going to his room to test the spell and be sure that Chris was still obeying him. But now that he had his brother by his side, Chris' presence was still very weak.

Chris remained still with his face being covered with his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Chris?"

His brother finally looked at him annoyingly. "Can't you see? I'm just trying not to look at you." When Wyatt looked annoyed he went on more softly. "I'm sorry. It's the spell that makes me answer like that. I need to rest, I'm just tired and I…" He interrupted himself when he saw the look on Wyatt's face. "What?"

"Holy shit, Chris."

"What?"

"Look at your hand."

Chris obeyed. "Oh my God!"

"You're disappearing."

Chris was afraid of this. He had been aware for some time that the changes he'd made in the past were affecting him now. And he had desperately hoped that while his symptoms were a sign of the changes, that somehow the changes would fix themselves, that his parents would get together again and the symptoms would cease. Now it was abundantly clear that he had changed everything: He was fading away and soon no one would even remember him. And it was his own stupid fault. Maybe he _hadn't_ thought things through too clearly.

"Chris, what are you thinking about? What changes? What did you do?" Wyatt fired off at once. "And now you're not disappearing anymore."

Chris realized that he could see his hand again but his fingers weren't as clear as they should be. As if they were there, but not with the intensity that they should. He thoughtfully touched the covers of Wyatt's bed and he realized that he could touch them, but he just couldn't feel them.

"Chris?" Wyatt was losing his patience fast, his brisk tone masking his worry. He was starting to comprehend what was going on, but he wanted Chris to tell him.

Chris sighed. Wyatt would never let this go. Besides this was probably the last talk he would have with his brother. He looked directly into Wyatt's eyes. "I told you that when I was at the past I made dad an elder. What I didn't say is that because of that mom and dad aren't together anymore. I mean they weren't when I left or they wouldn't be or… "

"You did this before your conception and now you won't get conceived," Wyatt interrupted with an angry look.

Chris shrugged "Or didn't, who cares". He could read that Wyatt's anger increased when he heard this answer. "Why the hell are you getting angry? You tried to kill me. What difference does it make? Now you won't even have to bother because I did it to myself. Now you'll have no brothers or cousins, the whole power of three for yourself, and no stupid little brother that doesn't know that it's all about power."

Wyatt looked at him calmly. "It makes a lot of difference. I wouldn't be what I am without you, whether you like it or not."

Chris didn't know what to say. Did that mean that he was the reason for Wyatt's turning?

Wyatt sighed. "Of course not, silly. First of all, as I told you a thousands times, I didn't turn, I was always like that. What I meant is that you are a great part of my life and I really can't say how much of it would change if you hadn't been there. Besides, you don't know what could happen. Mom and dad could hook up with other people and I could even have one or more half-siblings. I really don't need that. You are really enough of an annoyance for me." he finished with a small smile.

"That's good to know" Chris answered bitterly, then he jumped when he realized that his hands were disappearing again. "Shit, it's coming and going but I guess I don't have much time left. Apparently knowing that I'm enough of an annoyance to you will be the last thing I'll ever hear".

"You won't disappear. I won't let you."

"I know that you are a totally evil and totally powerful annoying lord, but I don't think you can fix this. Powers aren't everything, Wyatt."

"Really? Well, let me see, it's because of your power to go to the past with the proper spell that you are in this mess. You just couldn't leave things as they were, could you?"

"I wanted to save you. I'm still happy I tried.", Chris retorted angrily.

"Still, there has to be something we can do. First of all why do you have a new power that apparently has to do with dad being an elder if dad won't conceive you if he is an elder? Why haven't you just disappeared when you messed up with your conception instead of disappearing now and slowly?"

"I've been trying to think about that, but I really don't know. And you are right, something could have changed, you could have half siblings or something like that. Why hadn't anything like that happened?"

Wyatt looked at his brother worryingly when Chris started disappearing again. Now it was faster. There was a moment when Wyatt could only see Chris' head. Then his body reappeared but his arms weren't as clear as the rest.

Wyatt racked his brain, trying to come up with a solution. And it had to be quick. "I think I get it, when you were in the past I did some research on time-traveling to see how much harm you could make. I think it's because the moment of your conception is getting near. Once the Piper and Leo you left in the past live the day of your conception without having sex you won't be born. They must be getting near the moment of your conception, that's why you're having these symptoms."

"But why hasn't anything changed yet? Why do I have this elder power?"

"Because the change is still not clear. If it could be fixed by itself you wouldn't disappear and if it could be done by itself you would have disappeared the moment you made it. I think this means that only a time traveler can fix it or make it definitive. If not, it will be definitive when the version of mom and dad you met at the past live that day without conceiving you."

Chris disappeared completely and when he reappeared Wyatt could only see his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late". He realized that he was about to die. At least he was with Wyatt. The only good thing that had come from Wyatt's spell was that he had learned that his brother didn't hate him, but he had to tell Wyatt that he didn't hate him either even if in a few moments his brother and every one would forget about him.

He sighed and looked at Wyatt's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt. I'm sorry I've ever said you weren't my brother anymore. You might be a jerk and tyrant but you are the best brother in the world. I'll always be your brother, no matter what. I hate that everything is going to end like this but I don't regret it. I can't think of a better reason to die than saving you..."

And with that his body appeared and disappeared until Wyatt almost couldn't see any part of him.

TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC


	23. Brothers for ever II

AN: Sorry I didn't post this before. I wanted to thank all the reviews first, some of them here and some of them by mail. But I wrote this chapter long ago and I wanted to post it before 2009. So, just in time, I hope you'll like it and I promise to answer the reviews soon.

Again very special thanks to xinhe tan for her help with the spell, to liddlepierat for her patience and constant help and to crazyDFFgang for everything. Also thanks to Secret Thought for the review she sent me today that made me want to update.

I hope to write faster this year, I bought a netbook so I hope that will help!

* * *

Chapter 23: Brothers for ever II

Wyatt couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't know what to do but he knew he wouldn't lose his brother. He couldn't. He did the first thing that crossed his mind. "Noooo, Chris come back. I order you to reappear!"

Immediately Chris' body reappeared, and it looked like he had stalled the fading to a slow crawl. He looked at his brother, looking as much as he felt confused. "I can't believe that worked. How did you do it?"

Wyatt sighed. "I just did the first thing that came to my mind."

Chris smiled warmly. "My tyrant and bossy big brother. Who could guess that his overestimated powers would actually be helpful."

He sat on the bed, exhausted and Wyatt did the same.

"I'm not sure why it worked, but I sense that it's not going to last. Your presence is still weak, I'm not feeling it the way I should," Wyatt said doubtfully.

"I think I know. Your spell links mind but not souls, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I guess that when you die your soul is the last one to leave. My mind is controlling my body and I guess it would be the first to fade. I'm not sure but you'll probably be able to keep me here with your spell until it's time for my soul to leave. Then there will be nothing to do and I'll disappear and no one, not even you, will remember me. You just gave me some time."

"And that will be enough." Wyatt stood up, suddenly determined.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked at Wyatt, surprised.

Wyatt placed a warm hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on Chris, let's go."

"Where to?"

"To the past, to fix the damage you've done."

Chris didn't know how to react. Was Wyatt really going to help him? "We're going to the past?" he asked surprised. "You did a lot first to bring me back, then tried to kill me and now you're going to take me back to save me?"

"Of course. But you'll come with me and you'll do exactly as I say. We'll go, we'll save you and then we'll come back."

"What is it exactly what you're planning? They don't know I'm their son. I told you that I didn't tell any of them who I was."

Wyatt sighed. "I'll tell you my plan later. You also said that you told dad I'm evil right?"

Chris looked away before answering. Wyatt's tone had been filled with anger at the last part.

"Yes."

"Well, at first we won't tell mom and dad who you are. But once we do we'll say that you fixed things but you messed up your birth and we went to the past to save you and tell them that everything is all right."

"But if I changed everything, why would I remember that?"

Wyatt frowned. "I'll think of something. No one knows that much abut time-traveling. You've made such a mess that anything could happen."

Chris looked at his almost-disappearing hands. "I'm not sure but I don't think I should argue, I don't have much time." Besides, if their parents didn't believe the story completely, that was better for him right?

Wyatt read this and he sent Chris a warning look. "They'll believe me. I can act good if I want to. My first step to accomplish that will be changing my clothes, I look kind of evil and you look really funny in those pajamas".

"They are black pajamas, as almost everything in your house."

Wyatt smirked. "My demons wouldn't be that afraid of me if I walked around dressed in fuchsia, right?"

"I won't argue with you about colors when I'm about to disappear. So, do you have something that doesn't make us look as really-evil-rulers of the world?"

Wyatt smiled and flicked his hand. Both of their clothes changed. They both were wearing jeans and colorful T-shirts now.

"This is too colorful, Wyatt. And don't you think that your shirt looks a little childish?"

"No one will think I'm evil if I'm wearing this. Besides, dad gave me a t-shirt like this one when I was a kid and he loved it."

"That's the point, you were a kid. Besides, not evil doesn't mean ridiculous. You've been evil for so long that you don't even know what makes you look evil. You are just wearing that T-shirt because daddy liked it. If he finds out you are still evil he won't be happy, no matter what you are wearing."

"If dad was alive, he would totally support me. But that's not important now, we are wearing this and that's all." He didn't want to admit it, but the idea of seeing his father again made him nervous. His last memory of him was his violent death. He didn't want his brother to read that. Besides Chris didn't have much time. He turned to his brother in a tone that didn't admit discussions. "Now come with me. We're going to the attic".

Chris just followed him. He couldn't believe Wyatt was actually doing this for him. When they arrived, Wyatt began drawing the triquetra quickly.

"Are we leaving just like this? What about your demons?"

"I can decide at which moment we'll arrive, and we'll come back to this exact moment, so nothing will change, and they won't notice anything."

"And if we can't come back?"

"My spell is safe and I won't mess up with time like _other _people".

Chris shrugged. "Okay. Besides, if we change things we might not remember what we changed after coming back anyway."

Wyatt hadn't thought of that. What if Chris managed to change something and he didn't realize? Or if he couldn't save Chris and he forgot about his existence changing his entire past without even noticing?

He wouldn't allow that.

"Mmm, you're right; I should make a spell so I can remember everything, despite any shifts in time."

Chris felt sorry he hadn't kept his thought to himself (or at least tried to). If Wyatt did such a spell even if Chris managed to save him, Wyatt would remember this time line. And the power he had in it. What if Chris saved him and good and all he still chose to become the source? Chris knew that Wyatt had always loved his powers, no matter what.

Wyatt read this.

"That's right, little brother. Maybe this spell will put an end to those time-traveling ideas you seem to have. And I won't tell you the spell. This way if you change things I'll remember this time-line and switch things back to normal, and you won't be able to stop me from doing that"

"I can make a spell myself and who wants to remember you being such a jerk anyway. Perhaps mom and dad will conceive me but not live together and I won't have to deal with you anyway."

"I haven't thought of that" Wyatt seemed alarmed. "You've changed things so much that perhaps we'll leave mom and dad together, thinking everything is right and after we come back here they'll split. What if changing your conception turns you into a girl?

"Stop it Wyatt! If mom has a girl, then I won't be borne, period. But I haven't thought of that, mom and dad could split and we could have half-siblings...or perhaps with dad being an elder if they split things will change too much. May be he'll take you up there and I'll stay with mom and we won't think of each other as brothers."

"I can't decide. I don't want you to try to change this time-line but I also don't want you to forget that you are my brother."

"Tough decision, right?" Chris couldn't help enjoying his brother confusion. He hated that Wyatt had so much power over him but he had to admit this was a decision he didn't want to make. It was hard to know if he had changed things too much. Still, he didn't think there could be so many changes. His memories were still the same, after all. (Or at least that was what he thought).

Wyatt surprised him with his next words.

"Yes, that's why you'll make it, and do it quickly cause we are running out of time".

Chris didn't know what to say. Even thinking that those changes weren't possible, he found that the decision was really hard to make.

If he could really choose, he would choose to forget this horrible time-line, especially his mother's death and Wyatt killing Daniel, Bianca and trying to kill him. On the other hand, he would never choose not to be Wyatt's brother. He remembered all the times when they were little, especially after Piper's death when Wyatt had been there for him.

"Make it quick, Chris. You don't have much time. If you want to say the spell take my hand" Wyatt extended his hand watching his brother thoughtfully. He could read his mental-struggle and he was wondering what his decision would be.

After a few minutes of silence he found surprisingly relieved when he felt his brother's hand on his.

"I want to remember. We have to be brothers, no matter what."

Wyatt found himself smiling.

"Of course, brother's forever and in any time-line. Read the spell from my mind and say it with me"

Chris nodded and they slowly enchanted:

When past and present meld as one

New thoughts and feelings will be spun

Let not Before affect us Now

Our mem'ries we shan't disavow

"I don't feel anything. Do you think it worked?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"We won't know until we make real changes in time, even then I think the memories of this time-line will go at exactly this moment to us." He looked at Chris worryingly. He was fading and re-appearing again.

"Let's hurry" Wyatt drew the triquetra and then he closed his eyes, muttering a spell. Chris tried to read his thoughts but he couldn't. When Wyatt finished the triquetra glowed.

"What did you do? Which spell did you use?"

"A new improved spell that allows me to go back and forward in time, but you won't hear it"

Chris wanted to argue but he felt really weak. He didn't have much time.

"What will we do once we are there? What plan do you have?"

"I'll tell you there. For now just remember to do everything I say, don't go anywhere without asking me if you can and if they ask tell everyone that you saved me and I'm good now."

Chris just nodded. He didn't have time for thinking anything twice. Whatever Wyatt's plan was they would have to try it and he would pray for it to work.

He almost faded again and for a moment he felt about to fall.

Wyatt quickly held him. And like that they went exactly at the same time through the triquetra.

* * *

Chris felt strangely sad when they appeared at the old attic, and it was odd to see the whole family there.

His eyes went instinctively to Piper and he felt some joy coming from his mother. Could she sense something? Both she and Paige said his name and he wondered if they were worried about him, if they liked him a little better than before. He hoped so. His mother's attitude had hurt him deeply even if she had been nicer to him when he had those nightmares.

He read that Phoebe was confused and that when she looked at Wyatt she thought about some visions she'd had.

"Who's he?" Chris heard Phoebe's question and thought it was natural she would ask. But he wasn't expecting to hear Leo answering that it was Wyatt.

He felt an incredible rage. Almost a year with him and he didn't have a clue of who he was and he could see stupid Wyatt and recognize him? Why did he recognize Wyatt so quickly in a second when he had spent a year with Chris without even suspecting they were related?

Without even realizing it he hit the stupid prick with telekinesis. And he couldn't even feel sorry about it.


End file.
